New Beginning's
by DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan
Summary: Harry is eight years old, beaten by Vernon to the brink of death. Dumbledore cannot loose Harry, so guilt trips Severus into changing him. It isnt too long before Dumbledore starts manipulating them, and the true extent of his evilness comes to light. Fortunately for all concerned he ends up in Azkaban for kidnapping. Will they destroy the Horcrux's before its too late?
1. Chapter 1

**New Beginning's **

**Yes this was called Harry's New Beginning since i was editing it i editede the name - his name is Alex the majority of the story anyway. **

**Chapter 1**

**Harry's Horrid Home **

* * *

Harry Potter was eight years old; he had been living with his horrid aunt and obese uncle and cousin for now seven years. He knew no other life, he didn't remember his mother or father. For all he knew they really could be the drunks, his aunt and uncle had always labelled them. Harry didn't like to think so, sometimes though he'd wake up with horrible nightmares. All he could remember of them was flashing green light, was it the traffic lights? It seemed such an odd colour for it to be. It wasn't the normal green colour of traffic lights, it was darker, forebodingly so.

Mrs. Figg was not doing her job correctly; she went on holidays with the money Albus Dumbledore had given her, for watching over the Saviour of the wizarding world. So in essence Arabella Figg was the second person to let Harry down. The first being the wizard that had left him there, Albus Dumbledore. Cornelius Fudge, the soon to be Minister of Magic, at the time, had wanted Harry Potter to remain in the Wizarding world. Against Albus Dumbledore, he was doomed to fail from the start. The white haired old wizard had won, and Harry had remained in the Muggle world. Unaware of the world he should be in, unaware of the truly awesome gifts he had. Instead he thought himself a freak, unnatural, abomination and all the other names his aunt and uncle called him.

You see, Harry Potter had been abused, ever since he had entered the Dursley's care. His days consisted of being an unpaid slave to his aunt and a punching bag to his obese uncle and cousin. Both Dursley boys seemed to want to make his life an utter misery. They loathed the thought of anyone finding out they were anything but normal. In reality they were as normal as a family could get, what kind of person, made an eight year old cook breakfast, one could ask themselves.

"Boy! Get up and make breakfast!" yelled Aunt Petunia.

"Yes, ma'am," said Harry meekly. Quickly getting dressed inside his cramped, squalor cupboard. It was getting harder and harder, each passing day to move around his cupboard, without hurting himself several times. It didn't help that he couldn't see worth a damn. He needed glasses and his Aunt Petunia refused to help him get any.

His aunt and uncle liked to pretend that he wasn't their nephew, so he was forced to call them sir or ma'am. He had never heard his own name, uttered from their lips. It was always, boy, it, Potter or freak. Ironically enough it was 'Potter' when he was in the most trouble.

Having to duck out of the cupboard, he stood up shook his head, and walked through the kitchen door. Only to have a spatula slapped into his hand, and pushed harshly into the cooker. Harry bit his lip, determined not to make any sound, they hated hearing him. He just got it twice as worse, if he made any sort of sound. It hurt though, and tears rapidly filled his eyes. Swallowing the lump in his throat he tried to stop the tears falling.

Without comment, Harry stood on the counter and started cooking. He was proud that he knew how to cook. He had been cooking for three years now, since he was five. He had told his teacher, but she had not believed him. That did not bother him anymore, nobody listened when he spoke. He was used to being ignored, sneered at or belittled. Not even his school teachers could stand him, whether it was him and his freakishness or if it was the lies his Aunt Petunia fed them he didn't know.

"Come here, boy!" yelled Vernon.

"Yes, sir?" asked Harry, walking towards his Uncle. He didn't make eye contact, it usually enraged them. Pretend to be meek, equals less pain on his part so it was a fair trade. Anyway, he didn't like looking at them; he hated and feared them so much. He only wanted someone to love him for him. He wanted to know what he was, why he made these things happen. He wondered sometimes in the dead of the night if he was alone, if he was the only one like that.

The only one freakish.

"Go and get more bacon! Hurry up about it, or no food for a week!" he yelled. Slapping a five pound note into Harry's hands, this wasn't unusual. The Dursley's didn't get up off their lazy arses, unless they really had to. Harry did absolutely everything, fetched everything for them, all the time. Mothers, fathers, guardians sometimes sent their children to the 'corner shop' to let them buy something. So it wasn't odd, that Harry entered shops and bought some bacon, for his 'loving Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon'.

"Yes, sir," said Harry. He knew his uncle was serious. It was not the longest he had ended up, going without food. That did not stop him from rushing; he was back within ten minutes. It helped he was a very fast runner; he could out-run Dudley and his friends any day.

Harry had just been glad that the shop was empty, so he was in and out quickly. Vernon grunted when he came in but said nothing, as Harry started to cook the bacon right away. Not even breathing heavily, he did nothing to get his uncle or aunt angry. Especially not near a hot frying pan, he'd rather not be scalded with burning oil. It wouldn't be the first time, Vernon or Petunia, had grabbed the nearest thing and whacked him with it.

Once the bacon was cooked, he rushed over and put it on the table. Without even needing told, he began clearing away empty plates. The Dursley's had gone through, twelve eggs, two packets of Bacon, ten sausages, eleven harsh browns and nine pieces of black pudding. As he gathered away the empty plates his heart sank, he wasn't going to get anything today, he had a feeling. He washed the plates as the Dursley's continued eating.

"I want some more orange juice freak!" shouted Dudley from his seat, his face glued to the cartoons.

"Boy get Dudley some juice!" boomed Vernon.

"Yes sir," said Harry hastening to obey, he was so hungry, he hadn't eaten for two days now. In fact he knew it was bad, because he felt very light-headed, weak and lazy. That feeling usually crept up on him, on the second or third day without absolutely anything to eat.

After the juice had been served, they ate more as they listened to the news. Sneering and commenting on things that had happened, as if someone could truly bring being murdered on themselves. Vernon got up and went through to the living room, planting his fat lazy arse on the chair. Picking up the newspaper he and his huge body was quickly disappearing behind it. Or at least the majority of his body at least.

Dudley knocked over his juice on purpose to give Harry more work to do. He grinned evilly at Harry before eating the last of the harsh browns, as to ensure nothing was left on the table. Harry just stared before getting a cloth, Dudley sneered when he failed to get any reaction. There was always other times where he could trip the 'freak' up.

"Right, boy! You go and weed the garden, and sweep the paths, water the plants and mow the lawn!" said Petunia harshly. Not even looking in the direction of her sister's son, she hated his eyes. Hated them because they reminded her so vividly of her sister.

All she wished was to forget she had a sister, forget magic, and forget that her parents had loved Lily more for being freakish. It's why she spoiled her own son, for being normal that was better than loving a freak of nature. Or so she deluded herself, she didn't acknowledge that she too once had wanted to be a Witch. Wanted so badly to go to Hogwarts and be with Lily. Petunia would have even put up with that wrenched Snape boy for the magical world.

"Yes, ma'am," said Harry, wide eyed. How was he going to manage that, he felt as if he was going to pass out. His green eyes dull with acceptance; he immediately left the house and walked towards the hut.

The long list of chores seemed to get longer every day. Not to mention harder! He had never had to mow the lawn before. He had seen his uncle use the lawn-mower, and it was huge. How was he supposed to get it going? It was much heavier than him too and he felt weak as it was. He was going to have to use it first; he just hoped he managed to get his other chores done.

His ribs were also killing him from when his uncle had hit him. He had gotten mad at Dudley, and then a vase broke. Vernon had insisted he had done it, he was then punished. It had hurt when his uncle hit him, it always did though but this time it was worse. Harry was sure that he had two broken ribs, if not they were very badly bruised.

Getting the mower from the hut caused his ribs to strain even more. It took him a great deal of time to get it out. Even longer to figure out how to work the damn thing, just because he had seen his uncle use it didn't mean squat. Nobody even twitched seeing Harry mowing the lawn, they didn't even care enough to stop and think. Hey, what on earth is an eight year old doing mowing the lawn? It was after all a very dangerous task for a grown up never mind a child such as he was. Unfortunately, Harry had always been invisible, he may as well have not been there for all the attention he was paid.

Finally, was all Harry could think, finally he was finished, he had gotten it done. He only had two hours left to get the rest of his chores done. He was in trouble now, but he wasn't one to give in. So despite his body's protests he picked up the black bags that were much heavier than him, and also full of grass. Carried them to the green bin and climbed on an upside down basin, then threw the bagged, cut grass away. He repeated the process five times before he was finished, he started pulling the weeds out afterwards.

His time was down to minutes, as he pulled the weeds out, watered the plants. He sighed in relief, he had done it, and he couldn't be punished for this. Maybe he would even get some food for a job well done? It had happened before. Although it had only been a cracker with cheese on it. It was still better than nothing and Harry was hopeful as he put away the hose. As he turned the wheel around, the hose began going round and round back to its place. Then something happened, the hose whacked one of Petunia's ornaments.

Suddenly one by one, they began to fall knocking into one another like a domino effect.

All the little boy could do was watch in fear; he was in so much trouble now. Just then, to his horror, he heard his family coming back. He heard Vernon lumbering towards the back door; and he knew he was done for. He wondered silently when he would be let out of the cupboard. Or if he would even have any ribs left intact after his uncle was through with him.

Harry watched the door wrench opened trembling in fear he was utterly terrified.

"Are you done, boy?'" yelled Vernon.

He had not yet spotted the mess of pottery lying in his garden.

"Yes," stuttered Harry. His uncle hadn't noticed he usually inspected his work too. Maybe he wouldn't today; perhaps he could get away with it. Was all Harry's frantic little mind could think. Perhaps they would blame someone else, or the wind? Anything really. He was grasping at pretty thin straws, because Harry was always blamed for everything. Whether he did it or not really, it didn't matter, he was blamed and punished for it.

Harry edged into the kitchen, making sure his feet weren't dirty. He was just about to close the back door when Petunia walked into the kitchen. She sniffed disdainfully at him, as she passed him, and going outside. Harry winced; he knew he didn't have to wait long for her to shout. Petunia always looked for mistakes. And he was right. The shriek she gave was enough to wake the dead.

"Look what you have done, you ungrateful freak!" she yelled.

"I…I," was all Harry managed to stutter out backing away from his aunt as she ran and straight for him.

"Vernon, look what he has done!" she yelled at her husband. She was so sick of having to replace everything, because of the boy. The money she got for him wasn't worth the constant aggravation. Everything was always changed, exploding or shrinking because of the freak. She had had it up to her back teeth; she had spent years on collecting those gnomes. Now they were just useless, far too broken to be fixed or so she felt.

"What do you want me to do, Pet?" asked Vernon.

He had always wanted to get rid of the boy, only Petunia's fear of Wizards coming kept the boy there. Maybe now she would be convinced, and he could get rid of the brat. No one would know he was gone, no one knew he was even there. Apart from that dumblydoor man, but for all they knew he was dead. Petunia had said he was old when she was young, so really he probably was dead. The freak was nothing but a nuisance, a waste of space and he was sick of the thought of it infecting his precious son.

"Do what you like! I've had enough I don't care anymore, the freaks can come if they like!" she yelled.

Harry was confused and terrified, freaks? As in there was more than just him? Did someone know he was here? Was he going to be taken to an orphanage now? He swallowed fearfully those places were supposed to be horrid. Fear swallowed Harry whole when he saw the way his uncle was looking at him. No orphanage for him, his uncle only looked at him like that when he was going to be beaten.

"Very well, Pet. Why don't you take Dudley and let him sleep over at his friend's house?" said Vernon, a cold hard glint in his eyes, Petunia nodded, as she got herself and Dudley ready.

Harry felt something was seriously wrong, why was he telling them to leave? They had never bothered before. In fact Dudley loved seeing him being beaten, he sometimes joined in. He felt like he was missing something, his mind grew more frantic by each passing minute and thought. For some reason Harry wanted to beg his aunt not to leave, and was that weird? He hated them all why would he beg for her to stay. Harry gulped seeing his uncle advancing on him, just as he heard the front door click closed.

Harry was just about to try and explain what happened, tell his uncle he hadn't been freakish. He, unfortunately, couldn't get a word out; he was frozen in fear as his uncle's huge frame came closer. The next thing Harry knew was that he was seeing stars, his uncle had punched him. His small body had been flung back; his back hit the worktops with an almighty crack. Harry screamed in agony, his entire body going limp, the pain was too much for the little boy. He fell unconscious, his body limp like a rag doll as his uncle continued his assault.

He didn't feel the beefy hands checking for a pulse, grinning gleefully in satisfaction. Vernon walked away, he needed to get the boy out of his house, he couldn't be found there. All he needed to say was they had found other relatives to take him, everyone would believe it. He closed the doors and windows, put down the blinds and made sure nobody could see the kitchen. He lumbered up the stairs, changing his clothes; they would need burned after all. He would put the boy in a black bag, put rocks in beside it and dump it in the water. When he got home he would burn his clothes he had worn, he knew that much about forensic evidence. Just in case the boy was found of course, but he knew if he did it right they would never find the disgusting boy.

Had he been down the stairs at that moment, he would have heard the small groan of agony leaving a pale eight year olds lips. If he had been magical he would have felt the small pulses of magic that was going off all around the house. The wards protecting one Harry James Potter were fading; if Harry died so did the wards.

* * *

What do you think? much better edited? R&R


	2. Chapter 2

**New Beginning's **

**Chapter 2 **

**Severus to the rescue **

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was one hundred and fifty seven years old, he had been the Headmaster of Hogwarts so long that most people alive, weren't sure when he came Headmaster. Even before that, he was the Transfiguration teacher to even Minerva McGonagall herself. He was sitting going through every piece, of correspondence that came with being Headmaster. Then there was his private mail to consider, and that was quite extensive too. He hated that part of being Headmaster, the rest he loved, the hunt for powerful children to turn to his side. He knew Voldemort wasn't dead, not just because of Severus' mark. Unfortunately Dumbledore wasn't light and good as everyone assumed, he knew what exactly Voldemort had done to ensure immortality. He also had a good idea to where each piece was, without Voldemort back really what was the point in destroying them. He wouldn't get any recognition if he destroyed them now, he also suspected what Harry Potter was. It's why he had ordered Hagrid to bring Harry right to him, he never went to Poppy, Poppy would have done a full scan. It would have uncovered what was he suspected and he couldn't have that. By the time Harry was eleven she wouldn't do a full scan, it was too power draining, she had too many students coming and going to risk that. Considering he knew what the Dursley's were like, the list of past injuries would be quite, er, long.

Now it was very strange, that at that very moment, one of the many instrument's he had, one which had a spell on Harry Potter's well being, went off. Dumbledore dropped the quill his blue eyes widening in shock, a very rare showing of loosing his composure. Harry Potter was dying, he could barely believe his eyes or ears, at the sound and light flashing and beeping in his office. Suddenly he came to himself, getting out of his seat, quicker than a old man should be able to. He shouted for Fawkes, clapping his hands together he and Fawkes flashed to the Hospital wing. Giving Poppy no explanation, he grabbed her and Fawkes transported them to Harry Potter's home.

The only way Poppy got through was because she was Albus, if she had tried without him she wouldn't have succeeded. He wanted nobody in the wizarding world getting near Harry Potter, he didn't want anyone corrupting him or taking him away from the blood protection. The protection his mother gave him, to defeat Voldemort was more important than Harry's childhood. To him, Albus Dumbledore anyway.

"What on earth is going on?" snapped Poppy looking flustered.

Dumbledore looked around the room, despite what he knew he had left Harry too, seeing it was different. Horror and sickness consumed him, his hands flew around the room silencing the area and keeping everyone out. Harry was lying there, broken, and he didn't look like he was breathing. Terror consumed him, he rushed to Harry fearfully. He didn't dare touch him just in case he made things worse for the child.

"Help him," said Dumbledore, his heart pounding heavily. He had gone too far, he hadn't realized, what if he had just doomed the entire wizarding world. He believed the prophecy, he believed it with the same vigour as Voldemort. He stood back a little letting Poppy work, his entire world felt like it had stopped, as Poppy worked fanatically to save the hero of the Wizarding world.

Vernon had come back down the stairs, he suddenly forgot what he had been about to do. He suddenly remembered a very important meeting he needed to get to. Grabbing his keys he lumbered to his car and began driving unaware of what was happening inside his house. If he had managed to get by the wards and spells he would have been killed. Nobody would know if it would have been Poppy or Albus Dumbledore since neither were given the opportunity.

"T-the-there's nothing I can do," whimpered Poppy, slumping down on her knees even further her body posture one of complete defeat. Tears were running down her face, Harry was all but dead, his body was fighting it though. No magic in this world could fix him now, all she could do was stop his pain and let him go in peace. Lily and Poppy had been good friends, she had in fact been almost selected as Godmother. Unfortunately for her, that honour had gone to Alice Longbottom, and for months he had been angry her for not collecting Harry. Then suddenly the Longbottom's had been attacked, and a fate worse than Lily and James had awaited the Aurors. They had been cursed so badly they had ended up insane, they now had permanent beds in St. Mungo's at the magical maladies department.

"Who would do this?" sobbed Poppy, wiping Harry's hair away from his head. It was a messy mop just like his fathers before him.

"Poppy get Severus," said Dumbledore, an idea striking him like lightening.

Poppy looked deeply conflicted, she knew what Dumbledore intended, she knew of Severus' abilities.

"Poppy - go and get Severus now," demanded Dumbledore.

"No!" yelled Poppy she didn't believe she was being asked that.

"Poppy," said Dumbledore in warning.

"No, you can't - he is too young!" she said worriedly.

"Poppy, go get Severus!" the headmaster said impatiently.

'I… No! It's not right, Albus!' said Pomfrey, looking down at the battered figure of Harry Potter her adamance wavering every second.

"Do you want Lily Evans' sacrifice to be in vain?" asked Albus. Damn it, every second she delayed means Harry could die.

"No," moaned Poppy it conflicted with every oath she had taken.

"Go - and make haste," declared Albus. Waving his wand once more, this time taking every single ward surrounding number four Privet Drive.

Fawkes had left them and he despite contrary to popular belief couldn't call him when he liked. Fawkes had a mind of his own, and didn't always stay by Albus' side. Even if Fawkes and Albus had a bond, Fawkes wouldn't have come, because Albus would have used his healing abilities if he saw and remembered. Fawkes though, new destiny was at play here. This was supposed to happen, otherwise he would have healed the boy that was one day going to be his new master. His current one had been corrupt too long, and Fawkes was ready to break the connection he had with the old wizard.

Poppy apparated from Privet Drive, she then ran straight from the gates of Hogwarts, across the bridge, and straight into Hogwarts. She made her way to the Dungeons, skidding to a halt outside Severus' classroom. She opened the door, she didn't expect him to be in the Potions classroom, and he wasn't. Her usually immaculate appearance was in disarray. Her bun was completely undone, and she was breathing like she had run a marathon. She ran straight to his office and gave a sigh of relief at the sitting black figure.

"Severus! Come, quickly!" shrieked Poppy, grabbing the unsuspecting surprised wizard. Normally Severus would have drawn his wand, and stood stock still. But she had taken him by surprise and startled him he couldn't even think to stop. By the time he had gotten his arse into gear he realized it must be bad, he was even more surprised when they left Hogwarts grounds.

"What is it, Poppy?" asked Severus, annoyed as he ran to keep up with her wondering what the hell was going on.

"No time! Hurry!' said Poppy breathlessly glad that the stubborn man was still following her.

"Poppy! What is going on?" demanded Severus. Why would Poppy Pomfrey need his help? It seriously didn't bode well for him. Perhaps it was his dark arts expertise they needed help with, someone was obviously hurt.

Once they were back over the bridge, and outside the wards, she grabbed him and apparated. Severus looked at the very Muggle neighbourhood and grimaced. He never came to the Muggle world unless it was to feed. He did not like to be reminded just how much a prick his father had been to both himself and his mother.

"Just hurry, Albus wants to talk to you," said Poppy eventually after ten minutes of running since his question had been asked.

He saw rows of houses that all looked the same, some of them had papers on their doorsteps. Some had children's toys lying around, apart from that they were identical, down to the last same coloured door. That was until he got closer, number four had a different coloured door to everyone else. The garden though was completely immaculate, it was obviously very well looked after. He was surprised when Poppy, who still had a hold of his arm led him into the very muggle house.

"Poppy! Severus! At last," cried Albus in relief. Harry was still alive, Severus could still manage to turn him in time, at least Dumbledore hoped so. It might have only been fifteen minutes since Poppy left, but to Albus Dumbledore it was an eternity. He was so into making sure Harry stayed alive, he had jumped in fright when the muggle phone rang. Albus didn't dare answer it and had promptly after it rang twice silenced it.

Severus smelt the blood before he saw anyone, eventually he did indeed see what Poppy had needed him for. He felt sick, after everything he had seen that was saying something. Although to be fair Voldemort didn't usually torture children. He killed them yes, but he had never actually hurt one and that was a good thing. Otherwise Severus doubted he would have been able to spy, then again the adults didn't deserve the torture heaped upon them either. He took one look at the child and knew immediately who he was, he did look remarkably like his father.

"What the hell happened and why do you need me?" asked Severus looking at Dumbledore angrily. Dumbledore knew he wouldn't turn anyone, he would never force his life, his curse on anyone. Severus had been turned ironically enough three months after nearly being turned into a werewolf. Slughorn had given him detention in the forbidden forest. He had been turned against his will and left for dead, he had no idea who had turned him. If he did he would have gotten his revenge, of course he had found a home with others of his kind. He hadn't seen them in a few years, he did miss them, and the peace he got while he was there.

"Severus, I need you to turn him," said the Headmaster.

"I will not!" sneered Severus. How dare the Headmaster ask that off him, it was no life for a child. He also knew the full contents of the prophecy, and the part Harry Potter had to play in the war. He wasn't refusing because of the child himself, Harry wasn't James Potter but because he didn't want to turn anyone. He had never turned anyone before, and he refused to do it now. He had fed, yes, but he had never stooped to that level. He did not really want to turn anyone either, least of all the saviour of the wizarding world. Any vampire that wanted to do that had to be suicidal. They would all be hunted down and killed. Besides, they were talking about a eight-year-old who had no say in this at all.

"Severus, if not for Lily, then do this for Harry! Please!" pleaded Dumbledore. He couldn't loose Harry Potter, he couldn't doom the rest of the world. Not because he had made a mistake of thinking the Dursley's wouldn't kill him.

Looking down at the broken boy, he sighed. He would do it for this little boy, who had so much tragedy happen to him in his short life. He would also do it for Lily, both of them really. Although turning the little one so young, turned his stomach he felt he had no choice he knew he would feel even more guilty for letting him die when he could have saved him.

"Fine, but leave," said Severus through clenched teeth as he made up his mind.

"Very well, Severus," said Dumbledore. Relief flowing through him but it wasn't over yet, not everyone survived the turning. He would have to wait at least a day or two before he would know for sure. If anyone could survive he hoped it would be Harry Potter. This little boy seemed to have an ability to escape deaths arms.

Severus frowned - he could smell and feel Albus' guilt, why was he guilty? At asking him to do this? Or abandoning Harry here? He shook those thoughts off, as both Poppy and Albus left. Poppy wasn't happy with these turn of events, yet she didn't want Harry to die. He closed off his ability to feel others emotions, something he was very good at considering his previous spying activities it would have overwhelmed him.

Picking the limp child up, aware of the broken spinal cord as he could hear the bones grinding together. The back of his head was slowly bleeding, he had obviously been hurt during the assault. He wasn't a stupid man, he realized it had probably been one of the Dursley's. He could smell Harry's blood in different parts of the house. Horrifyingly enough, a cupboard seemed to hold the most blood and sweat that belonged to Harry than anywhere else. Not wanting to dwell on those things any longer, he silently apologized to the child and bit down on the jugular vein. Drinking the blood, becoming aware of just how powerful Harry was in doing so. He also received every single memory that Harry had in his head, even things he didn't remember - his parents dying.

Severus had to force himself not to think on it, he let his venom flow through the two open wounds in his neck. He knew the second the transformation began, the body began twitching violently. He was extremely relived that Harry was sleeping, or he would have been screaming. Unfortunately he wouldn't be sleeping through it all, he would wake up once the venom healed his injuries.

He opened Harry's mouth just as his eyes fluttered open, they had a vacant look to them, as if he had just been Obliviated. Harry couldn't remember anything, he just knew he existed, and he wanted something. It smelt so good, he didn't know why he was so reluctant to drink it either. So strange.

"Drink," said Severus soothingly. He understood Harry's experience for he had been turned too. Although he had been given blood while unconscious and abandoned, Harry wouldn't have that happen to him. He would at least teach him everything he could, in the two years before Hogwarts.

Harry heard the man telling him what to do, without thinking he sucked on the open wrist, drinking the blood. It tasted nice, and his belly felt full and for some reason Harry liked that. A hand was running soothing circles around the other side of his neck. That's when everything came back, who he was, what Vernon had done. He was confused as to why he was drinking blood, why his tummy was full and who this man was. Despite all that for the first time in his life he felt safe, he was overwhelmed with this feeling of safety.

Warm and safe, he was lulled into a state of sleep. He barely felt the wrist moving away from his mouth as he fell asleep. Severus licked his wound closed as he sighed with relief as he realised that Harry was asleep. The pain was excruciating, being turned, and he hoped that Harry at least didn't feel that. After what he had been though it was something he hoped to spare him. As soon as they got back to Hogwarts, he would give him a dreamless sleeping potion. He would see if that would help, it hadn't been done before so it would be sheer guess work.

Cradling the boy, he kissed him without thinking, surprising himself. He went in search of Dumbledore. When he saw them, they both stood up, looking anxious. They knew, as well as he did, that the transformation could have gone wrong, or that Harry might have been too far gone to save.

"He will be fine. The transformation has started and he will be coming with me - there is no need to put him in the hospital wing," said Severus possessively.

"That's fine, Severus. I shall see about a family in a year or so after you have trained him," asked Albus.

"We should move Harry out of this Muggle… place. Speaking of which, what will happen to that bastard?" asked Poppy furiously.

Severus was startled at her use of language, after all those years of _HER _reprimanding _HIM_ for _HIS _language.

"Don't worry, Poppy," said Albus, getting a hard glint in his eye. Sometimes Severus and Popp forgot who Dumbledore was. The greatest and most powerful wizard of the age. "They will get what they have richly earned." They had spoiled all his plans, and forced his hand far too early.

"Good," growled Severus angrily. He hated child abusers more than anything else in the world, more so than Death Eaters and that was saying something.

Dumbledore knew that if he had not promised to deal with the Dursley's, Severus would have taken the matter into his own hands. A part of him wanted Severus to have done so, for he knew that the man would be have been more creative than him. However, Severus was an important spy, and he didn't want him in Azkaban or the Dursley's dead.

* * *

This story is being edited! what do you think? much easier to read? just wait until the entire story goes up! it will flow much better and be more easier to read andddd it will not be full of plot holes! R&R


	3. Chapter 3

**New Beginning's **

**Chapter 3 **

**Thinking and Harry's finally home **

* * *

Severus Snape made his way through the dungeons of Hogwarts. For once his mind did not dwell on correcting poorly-done homework, or catching students out of bounds. His eyes lingered on the child in his arms. Most likely, he decided, he would not have trouble looking after the boy, despite the fact that he was the son of his childhood enemy. Some things were more important than his bad childhood, this child in his arms, currently writhing but you wouldn't notice. Severus had such a tight grip on him that he wasn't moving; vampire strength did come in handy. Although soon, Harry would be much stronger than him all newly created vampires were stronger. He was worried about one thing, Harry was powerful, and he had to have been to withstand Voldemort at the tender age of one. Being a vampire enhanced that power; no one outside the vampire community knew that piece of information. Not even Albus Dumbledore, despite contrary to popular belief, Severus didn't tell him everything. He was of course, worried about the affects it would have on Harry's magic. The most harrowing thing was Harry didn't even know magic existed, he believed himself to be a freak of nature. Though that was mostly thanks to the child's worthless relatives than what the child truly believed himself. Any child told such things often enough would begin to believe it and nobody had ever told Harry otherwise.

Without the aid of his wand, he magically opened the doors to his quarters and closed them. He went to the spare bedroom, which didn't usually have anything in it. As he opened it he saw that there was a bed in it, as well as the basic necessities a bedroom needed. Relived he didn't have to wait for house elf's to bring one down; he placed Harry on the bed. Tucking him in, he summoned a dreamless sleeping potion. He prayed that it would work before leaving the room the door shutting with a quiet click. He had changed when he had been transformed into a vampire, his chiselled features had become more pronounced, and his hair darkened if possible, even more. He had become a little taller and even paler and of course the fangs he supported had been a dead giveaway. He wondered how much Harry would change, and how he would take becoming a creature he feared.

Oh he knew what Vernon Dursley had done, thanks to the memories. Dursley had caught Harry eating during the night; he had beaten him then proceeded to scare the living daylights out of his nephew. He had told Harry vampires roamed houses, looking for kids to drain dry, so if he came out at night again one would get him. Although Harry no longer believed they were real, having heard the threat too often to truly believe it. This was going to be hard, possibly the hardest thing he had ever done. Dealing with this scared, abused child without snarling, sneering or showing any emotion what-so-ever. Although Harry's emotions would understand how to deal with him. Not only did he feel everyone's emotions, since changing Harry he would always know how his new chide was feeling. Normally it would work both ways, but Severus had blocked it, Harry didn't deserve to feel his emotions, when he had his own shit to deal with.

Severus was not sure what kind of changes Harry would go through. He himself had been sixteen nearly seventeen when he was turned. All he remembered of that time was a dark despair that filled his mind completely. Even James Potter's taunts had failed to elicit a response at that time. Severus had been far too depressed to retaliate. Of course, when Potter had discovered the truth, he had been even more unpleasant. It had only stopped when Lily Evans forced Potter to take a Wizard's Oath to stop it, of course being his girlfriend had its advantages. Despite their fall out it seemed Lily had still liked him, it was Severus' own pride that had stopped their friendship starting back up. No, not pride, worry, he had joined Voldemort not long after becoming a Vampire. Nobody had found out other than the Marauders and Lily about what he was, Dumbledore had made sure of it. Like he had been made swear not to reveal Lupin's furry little problem, they had been made swear never to reveal his secret.

Sitting down with a wary sigh, Severus couldn't help but wonder if he had made the right decision. Severus smiled softly when the times he had, had with Lily Evans came to the forefront of his mind. She had brightened his bleak childhood, and his school years, despite the different houses. She hadn't hated him when she knew, the only reason she hated him was for calling her a Mudblood. Their friendship had never been the same but it was still attentively there. They spoke from time to time, in the library, in the corridors and such. She wouldn't be angry with the fact her son was a vampire, but rather angry at the condition that required him being changed. It was hard thinking about Lily usually, he knew Lily's son would want to; know more about her if he knew Severus had known her. He didn't know if perhaps it was best to omit that part, or let him know see if it helped calm him.

Despite the attentive friendship he had kept with Lily, he had never met the little one. James Potter wouldn't have let Severus anywhere near Harry, no matter what Lily said. Harry had been his precious son and heir, and hell if he would let 'snivellus' touch him. Someone always watched him when Lily and James attended the meetings. Right now, the child he had never met until today was sleeping on a bed, in his quarters. He couldn't help himself he smirked in bitter amusement. Potter was probably rolling in his grave, at the mere thought of Severus Snape turning his child into a vampire. Lily though, Lily would be proud, happy and smiling down upon them. Harry being a vampire was better than him being dead, hell; Lily had died for her son. Harry surviving obviously meant more than anything else in the world, although he wondered just how Lily and Harry had managed to defeat the Dark Lord. He wasn't the only one - everyone else in the world wondered too.

Harry Potter would remain dead to the world, no doubt the Ministry already knew. No doubt the magical book at the Ministry told them as much. The magical book, there was only two in existence, one in the Ministry and one in the Headmaster's office. They couldn't be tampered with, or at least that was the theory anyway. Each time a magical child died, the book would glow and ping softly. No doubt that was how Dumbledore had found out about Harry, he had no idea he had an illegal 'monitoring' spell on him. It didn't just make sure Harry didn't die, it recorded his magic and how high the magic was. No doubt he was probably overjoyed by the amount of accidental magic Harry displayed. Apparating onto the school roof had made the instrument whistling loudly.

Suddenly Severus heard whimpering coming from the spare room, he sighed sadly, the potion wasn't working. The venom must have just evaporated it or burned it out; it was disappointing to say the least. He got up and entered the room, Harry lay there twitching, his face screwed up in pain. . Severus could see that the main changes had already begun taken place. He knew that it would be a long night; he climbed into bed and took Harry into his arms. He tried to soothe the boy, knowing that there was little else he could do. At least he wasn't suffering alone, and most likely he wouldn't remember come morning. He couldn't remember much of his own turning, just that he had been in agony. Eventually the whimpering quietened down and without meaning to, Severus fell asleep Harry curled up next to him.

Harry began screaming during the night, pulling Severus out of his sleep. He tried to get out of Severus' hold, but Severus just closed his eyes and held him tighter. He was thankful for the silencing charms which prevented his colleagues from running down to the dungeons to demand what he was doing to the child. This was probably the worst part of the turning; he knew soon that Harry's heart would stop beating. When that happened the pain wouldn't be so bad, he couldn't wait until then. Keeping Harry immobile, he tried to soothe the screaming vampire.

His colleagues knew he was a vampire. Some pitied him, others hated him. Many were afraid of him while a few did not care whether or not he was a vampire. This select group comprised Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, and the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, who was confident he could defend himself if need be.

Finally, after two long hours, the changes were almost complete, and Harry had quietened down. Severus shakily left to get a Dreamless Sleep potion, telling himself, he would never do that again. Never would he create another vampire, it had been hard enough watching Harry go through it. His hands trembled slightly as he gave Harry the potion and gently stroked the small throat to help him swallow. Now that the venom was completely in Harry's system it should work. He could still take dreamless sleeping potion, when Harry relaxed Severus almost slumped over in relief.

He straightened the bedclothes and tucked Harry in. Harry had always been underweight, but now he no longer weighed anything. His legs were longer and looked more graceful. As Severus had suspected, Harry had undergone changed. His hair was now black, and quite a bit longer, his face was no longer the spitting image of James. Instead his features were more mature, angelic even as he lay there unmoving on the bed. He wouldn't be reminded of his childhood looking at Harry anymore; small subtle changes had made a world of difference on the child.

Once he was sure Harry would be fine, he was about to go to his own bed, but something stopped him. Perhaps it was because he didn't want Harry to go through his alone, or because he felt guilty. Either way he slipped back into the bed, holding Harry close once more, insisting it was just to make sure Harry would be fine in the morning. Not that Harry would be wakening up, it usually took a few days to recover, and they needed blood the majority of that time. Sleep wouldn't come to Severus, he kept thinking on Harry's memories. They were anything but happy memories. No one had known who the boy was. No one had even known he was there, as he had never been allowed outside. He had been forced to do all the household chores. He had been given scant food, no toys but many bruises. That was until he was five, then things got a little better he had attended school. He got more to eat, his lunches at school, but it had changed nothing else. He still got bruises, still got hardly any food from the Dursley's and still did all the chores. Nobody noticed him walking home; doing chores it was as if Harry had been a ghost, completely invisible.

In an uncharacteristic display of emotion, Severus held the child close and kissed his brow. His lips quirked upwards in a slight smile as Harry leaned in to the affectionate gesture. He made a silent vow to look after the boy and help him. He would show him how to be a vampire, how to use his magic and how to be a child. Nobody would bother about a boy in his care; as long as they didn't find out that it was Harry Potter. That would be chaos, but, that was stupid worries - they couldn't possibly find out. He would show Harry he wasn't a freak, wasn't invisible, was lovable, and should be loved.

Eventually, Severus managed to fall asleep, content with his plan of action.

* * *

I loved the story too much to keep it the way it was! it needed fixing so what do you think? much better or just the same in your opinion? R&R


	4. Chapter 4

**New Beginning's **

**Chapter 4**

**The Consequences of ones actions - The Ministry Know **

* * *

While Severus and Harry slept unaware in the dungeons, after much needed rest from either emotional turmoil or actual pain. The Ministry of Magic was in an uproar, Fudge was practically radiating fury, and the Death Eaters who worked in the Ministry were smirking. Harry Potter was dead, and this had caused many different reactions all around the world. Shock from those who knew him as the 'boy who lived' fear for those who were in high ranking positions in case they were blamed. Death Eater's were practically walking on clouds, although they couldn't show it. Cornelius Fudge soon collected his wits and began barking out orders. He had to know what was going on, if the book had malfunctioned or Harry was dead. He rather wanted the book to be malfunctioning thank you very much; this wasn't good news at all! Although he could rub it in Dumbledore's face, or rather just keep it to himself, he didn't want to get on the wrong side of Dumbledore. He had much too influence on everyone, if he wanted to remain Minister he would have to go along with whatever Dumbledore suggested.

"Moody! Get some Veritaserum, then gather the Aurors together quickly and follow me," said Fudge. He wanted to seem on top of the case. He could not afford to sit around at his desk - he needed to appear to be in control, at least to the public, they were going to need all the reassuring they could get. Harry Potter was dead, and he needed to find out what had happened. He didn't care just how many Muggles' needed Obliviated to accomplish it. Even as he was thinking that he prayed to whatever deity watching over him, that the book, please be malfunctioning.

"Aye," said Mad-Eye Moody, limping away. His magical eye rolled, someone else might have fetched it faster came to him, he had a wooden leg for Merlin's sake "but Fudge would not have the sense to realize that," he grumbled under his breath, as he limped to the Restricted Potions room in the Ministry dungeons. He didn't have any bite in his muttering, he had liked the Potters, and he also knew Harry was important - to Dumbledore anyway.

"Here," wheezed Moody, as he limped hurriedly back to the impatient Fudge.

"Good. Well? Move!" yelled Fudge completely flustered.

Fudge had been shocked to finally know the address of one Harry James Potter when he looked at the book. For years he had stared at the name, stared at the place where his address should be to find it blank. The wards Dumbledore had put up on the house proved to be all too good for the magical book to sense. It was showing it now which didn't go well with the foreboding feeling he was already experiencing. He address was passed around, set on fire before they apparated away. It was risky apparating blindly, but in situations like these they had no choice.

They didn't apparate onto the street that was just too risky, they apparated straight into number 4 Privet Drive, Surry. Harry Potter had only been dead a matter of two hours now and they were determined to get answers. They were surprised to see the hugest, ugliest man they had ever seen in their lives. Being overweight wasn't a problem in the wizarding world - there was a potion for that. So it was rare to find a fat Wizard or Witch unless they were muggle born. Even at that he was HUGE! How he could stand up so quick was anyone's guess. They were astonished at what came out of his mouth, why was he calling them freaks? They had raised their nephew.

"Freaks! Go away!" Vernon had yelled the second they apparated in, despite the yell he was terrified they had found out what he had done to his freakish nephew.

"Vernon, be quiet," whispered Petunia shakily, she was still on her backside, cowering.

Petunia was quaking; she knew enough about wizards to not want to rouse their anger. It was foolish to call a person with a wand in his hand a freak. If they wanted to survive this, they would have to keep silent. She regretted telling Vernon to deal with the freak; she knew this was going to go dreadfully wrong. He didn't understand just what they were capable off, but she knew, she had heard, that Snape boy and Lily talking. She refused to actually realize she had been spying on them, eavesdropping not just accidentally overhearing anything.

Azkaban and Dementor's scared her the worst, she had, had nightmares for months afterwards.

"Don't let the freaks scare you, pet," snarled Vernon standing up his five chins wobbling dangerously. They wouldn't attack them, he was sure of it they weren't allowed. Petunia had said they weren't allowed to do it in front of Muggles. However, she had been talking about her sister, an underage Witch, not a bloody Ministry official or an adult, fully trained, witch or wizard.

"We would like to question you," said Fudge, stepping up to do the talking.

"Go away, freaks, before I call the authorities!" snarled Vernon.

"We are the authorities! Oh, just stun him!" yelled Fudge impatiently. He needed to have all the information there was, before Dumbledore came and tried to weasel in.

"Stupefy!" said Moody lazily.

Moody grabbed Vernon as Petunia tried to get up, to help him but she was just grabbed by one of the Aurors. His wand pointed at her dangerously, causing her to freeze in fear swallowing sharply. The potion was administered, and she could only listen in horror as their secrets were revealed in the brusque interrogation. Whatever that Potion was, it was ruining their lives, and they would be arrested for sure. She was shaking in fear; her son was still at his friends thank god for that.

"What is your name?" asked Fudge, who had taken control of the questioning.

"Vernon Baron Dursley," replied Vernon.

"How old are you?" asked Fudge.

"Thirty-six," said Vernon monotonously.

"Who is Harry Potter?" asked Fudge.

"My nephew," said Vernon emotionlessly.

"Where is he?" asked Fudge.

"Dead, the freak is finally dead," said Vernon

"Freak?" gaped Fudge "Explain!"

"A wizard, a freak and a burden," replied Vernon as if Fudge was an idiot.

"How is he a burden?" asked the shocked Fudge.

"We never wanted the brat! We would have given him to an orphanage if you freaks hadn't stopped us with your bloody magic! Now you may regret giving him to us!" said Vernon dispassionately.

There were gasps all around. Moody wanted to curse the bastard. Harry Potter was not a burden! He had killed Lord Voldemort and had lived! He was destined to be one of the most powerful wizards in the world, someday, after the right training. Or at least he would have been.

"What did you do?" asked Fudge, wondering if he even wanted to know.

"I killed the brat, and left the room to make arrangements to dispose of his body. When I remembered I had a meeting, I remembered it had been cancelled half way there, and I drove back home, he was gone, disintegrated like you lot probably do" replied Vernon his distaste not showing.

"What?" choked Fudge utterly stunned, Harry Potter was dead, and Vernon couldn't have lied under the Veritaserum.

Vernon repeated his statement calmly.

"Are you sure he is dead?" whispered Fudge desperately.

"Yes. He had no pulse," said Vernon.

"Give him the antidote," said Fudge, looking sick. It looked like there wasn't even a body to prepare for a burial. He couldn't be put beside his parents and given the rest he deserved.

Moody complied, administering the potion roughly. The latest Potter death had hit the embittered Auror hard.

"Vernon Dursley, you are arrested for child abuse, and the murder of Harry James Potter. May you burn in hell," said Fudge coldly. The Aurors restrained the enormous man easily by stunning him. His bulk made it necessary for three wizards to cast a levitation spell on him though.

"Petunia Dursley, you are arrested for child neglect and conspiracy," said Fudge. The Aurors subdued her before she could screech her protests, for she knew what Azkaban was and knew what guarded it. Now more than ever, she regretted losing her temper with Harry for breaking a few cheap lawn ornaments. Her entire form was shaking as she was side along apparated.

The Aurors dressed as police officers went to the station, they couldn't leave them as 'missing' could they. They had laws they had to obey; the Muggle world now knew they were in prison for murdering a child in their care. The Auror's also Obliviated Dudley Dursley of any knowledge he had off magic, and then dropped him off in the care of the Muggle people who called themselves 'Social services'.

Of course, the neighbours got in touch with the Police when they didn't hear from the Dursley's. They had been told that the police had dealt with the situation, after being told what had happened. The gossip at Privet Drive raged more wildly than ever. They wrongfully assumed the officer was speaking about Dudley Dursley, their son, as they didn't remember the lonely brown haired boy, who could always be seen doing the garden.

Cornelius Fudge walked some distance along Privet Drive, and screamed in frustration before Disapparating. With a sigh, he went to his office and began writing out the information. Then he had to go and issue an official statement to the press. He reiterated a ragged "No further comment" at the torrent of questions and speculations that followed the statement.

The press had gone utterly mental at him. As if he was to blame for what happened, if they could think back, it was him who had wanted Harry Potter to remain in the wizarding world. So what if he had other agendas at least the child would still be alive. No this was all down to one man, one man who's popularity was about to take a dive. Albus bloody Dumbledore, the man who could do no wrong, the man who everyone adored.

* * *

Severus Snape woke up abruptly as always, looking at the time he realized he would be late if he didn't move now. As Head of Slytherin house, he had to attend every meal in the great hall, unless of course he was sick. Then another Head of house would pick up the slack for him, most times it was Flitwick. Flitwick was the ones his Slytherin's trusted the most, after him of course. He suddenly remembered the previous day's events, looking down he was relieved to see Harry still asleep. He brushed the hair off the sleeping boy's face, the scar; curiously enough identifying him as one Harry James Potter had all but disappeared. He could see it, he was a vampire, and he could see things normal humans couldn't. Just yesterday it had been red and very visible, most scars that had been there for years remained. Unfortunately Severus wouldn't realize the significance for at least a year yet.

Severus gently caressed Harry's cheek, his smile slightly when Harry leaned into his touch. He couldn't deny Harry was growing on him, and he wasn't even awake yet. He hadn't ever really had anyone depending on him, relying on him. He suddenly felt excited at the prospect; it should be great to have someone relying on him. Spelling Harry so he would know when he woke up, he left, knowing he was expected at the Great Hall, and he was already late.

He took five minutes to dress, perform his morning rituals before leaving his quarters, after once more checking on Harry. Despite the fact he had the spell on him to alert him of when he woke up. Stalking like a bat out of hell, causing all but Slytherin's to flee from him; he finally saw the doors to the Great Hall.

He entered the Great Hall reluctantly. He normally looked forward to needling them with his sarcastic humour, even Dumbledore and McGonagall, who had taught him as a student. Today however, he wanted to be as far away from them as possible. He just wanted to remain in his dungeons and be there the second Harry woke up.

"Ah, Severus! How are you, and how is your charge?" asked Dumbledore hiding his fear that Harry might not be alright.

As he sat down to eat he realized, that he would soon need to free Harry of various myths. Vampires could eat and they did not die from exposure to sunlight. Although the stake through the heart would, then again it wasn't just a vampire it would kill. Stake anything through the heart and it would die, even a blood wizard.

"I'm fine, but I'm not so certain about Harry," replied Severus.

"What do you mean? How did the change go?" asked Dumbledore, terrified immediately.

"He survived if that's what you are referring too," said Severus dryly.

Dumbledore was about to defend himself against that statement, just as the Daily Prophet was delivered.

"Albus!" shrieked McGonagall at the top of her lungs.

"What is it, Minerva?" asked Dumbledore.

She seemed incapable of speech. Shaking, she thrust the paper at Dumbledore who began to read it slowly. Severus read over his shoulder. Dumbledore lost his twinkle, and Severus carefully schooled his face into a blank mask. Obviously Minerva hadn't been told, she would be eventually he knew that, Dumbledore kept nothing from her.

When the uproar that had greeted the news finally died down, the teachers trickled dismally from the Great Hall until only Severus and the Headmaster were left sitting there. Just then, a letter with a Gringotts seal arrived for Severus. Frowning, he opened it and his eyes widened in astonishment. He couldn't believe what he was reading, why was he now the owner of the Potter accounts? It made no sense to him.

"What is it?" asked Dumbledore curiously after seeing Severus' astonishment.

"I am now the legal owner of the Potter, Evans and half the Black accounts," said Severus shocked to the core. The only way that could have possibly happen, was if Lily had convinced James into it but there was no way he would give his inheritance to him. There was something wrong with this, what the hell was he missing? It made no sense to him at all.

"Congratulations on your newfound wealth," said Dumbledore hiding his fury, how dare they give it away.

Severus could barely believe it, why would they give him the money when Harry died? Why hadn't it gone to Lupin or well anyone they had known really. He swallowed the bile in his throat, apart from Dumbledore he was the only person alive that really knew Lily. The rest were dead or insane by the Cruciatus curse and had a permanent bed in St. Mungo's in the magical maladies department. Lily or James couldn't have known that, it was impossible.

At least he could give it back to Harry, when he was seventeen of course. Until then he would give Harry what he needed from his own accounts. He had made a lot of money brewing potions, despite being stuck at Hogwarts.

* * *

Will i have McGonagall knowing in this version? so what do you think? better edited? R&R


	5. Chapter 5

**New Beginning's **

**Chapter 5 **

**Feeding and pandemonium **

* * *

If Severus had not known better, he would have said that the Dark Lord was back. However, he did know better, the disgusting tattoo would let him know. It would have burnt as if someone had pressed a poker against it. He hoped he never felt it again, but he also knew hope was for fools. The panic rising in the hearts of everyone around him was palpable. Even the children were subdued. They had heard bedtime stories about the famous Harry Potter. The children were not as disturbed as the adults - they had not known just how bad the war had been like.

"Attention please," intoned Dumbledore dully rising to do his duty.

"I would like you to raise your glasses to a small boy who was taken from us before his time - a small boy who had not only lost his family but was cruelly murdered in an act of violence. May Merlin protect him. To Harry Potter," said Dumbledore raising his goblet. There was no point in telling them he died peacefully, the newspapers had already printed that he had been violently beaten to death.

"To Harry Potter!" subdued murmurs came forth across the room.

Dumbledore played his part as the grieving Headmaster very well. Everyone knew that the Headmaster had 'liked' the Potters and had taken a 'very special interest' in their son. The Slytherins were not sure what to do. Harry Potter was dead, and they had been forced to hate him. But even for them, Harry Potter did not deserve to die the way he had, at the hands of a Muggle. This only strengthened the hatred the Slytherins had for all Muggles.

Harry Potter, oblivious to the mourning taking place in the Great Hall, stirred. Severus, feeling Harry waking up, dropped his goblet in surprise. Everyone stared at the Potions professor in surprise. Coolly, with robes swirling around him, he left for the dungeons. Feeling the need for speed, he used shortcuts he did not usually bother with. He sensed Harry's hunger and knew that Harry, as a new fledging, would need his help.

Walking into the room, he realised that Harry was too weak to move or even open his eyes. Which for a new born Vampire was very rare, with a sigh, he retrieved the knife from his left black boot. He walked over to Harry, pulled him onto his lap and cut his own wrist. Blood dripped from the open wound; not much of course, being a vampire he didn't have much.

Harry stiffened, whimpering when his fangs split through his gums, as he smelt the blood. Harry would not be using his fangs yet, he would need to learn not to hurt people when he bit down. In a normal human's case, stop himself from killing them.

Harry instinctively started sucking the wound on Severus' wrist. Severus was surprised that Harry had not woken fully during feeding. Then again considering he had been beaten almost to death and then turned into a vampire, maybe he shouldn't have been. His broken bones seemed to have knitted together properly, but it would be a few hours before they were in perfect condition.

Severus rocked Harry gently as Harry fed on his wrist. Severus was about to pull his wrist away to avoid having Harry drain him completely. Before he could do so, the suction eased and Harry relaxed, drifting off into a deeper slumber. Severus fervently hoped that Harry would wake up properly soon. Tucking Harry in, he settled down in a comfortable armchair, not bothering to go back to the Great Hall. He had done his job, he had gone there, it wasn't a rule that he stay for the entire breakfast. He realized as he sat there that Harry needed to feed twice a day. Which meant he was going to have to hunt the donor banks in the Muggle world. He couldn't hunt during the day, it was impossible without being seen and he couldn't wait until night. So he had no choice but to go to the donor banks, he hated animal blood and refused to drink it.

As usual, he was correct. Dumbledore knocked on Severus' door, concerned about why Severus had left abruptly during breakfast. It was not often that he saw the man lose his composure. The last time was when Voldemort had finally been defeated and the Dark Mark had burned so badly that Severus' flesh was scorched. His most recent flight from the Great Hall had been so hasty that it bordered on clumsiness. This, in itself was strange. Almost everyone who had met Severus acknowledged, willingly or otherwise, that the man was graceful. On the ground, at least, for Severus had never been enthusiastic about Quidditch. He was scared something had gone wrong with the turning that Harry hadn't survived.

That terrified him more than anything else could, if he saw a Boggart it would have been just that. Severus informing him that Harry hadn't survived, that the last hope for the world was gone. He had cursed himself for never making sure the Dursley's weren't going overboard with Harry.

"Come in," said Severus, he knew who it was only one person ever bothered him down here. Or at least bothered him without being invited first or floo'ing him to make sure he was okay with it. Dumbledore.

"Severus! Is everything alright?" asked Dumbledore, concerned stepping in through the open door.

"I'm fine," said Severus, knowing Dumbledore would ask what had happened. He was amused at how well he was able to predict the man's actions and reactions. It was fortunate that he was a spy for Dumbledore and not for Voldemort. Otherwise, Dumbledore would have been a sitting duck. Or so Severus believed.

"What happened, my boy?" asked Dumbledore, looking at Severus intently.

"Harry just woke up and -" said Severus, before he was cut off.

"Is he alright?" asked Dumbledore, a huge weight dropped from his shoulders, the boy was alive. He had survived the transformation; Harry was still here, still going to defeat Voldemort. Still going to be everything he had set him up to be, he just had to plan something to give people hope again.

"He is fine. I just fed him," replied Severus smoothly.

"Good, good! Do you need to feed, my boy?" asked Dumbledore joyfully playing the still concerned headmaster. When he just wanted to go up to his office and explain everything to Minerva. Then sit and plot and plan everything he needed to do, Harry had to love him, be in awe of him. He also needed to see about a family to take the child in, no doubt Severus would give him up gladly once he was finished being trained.

It was such a shame Dumbledore had underestimated Severus' ability to love.

"No, I am fine for the moment. I will, however, need to feed soon. I will also need to give Harry a new name soon. It would be best if I told him the whole truth, he deserves that at least. Nobody can guess he is Harry Potter, at least not until we are ready. Maybe now he can have a normal childhood, away from the lime light, that being Harry Potter would bring." said Severus. His lip was curled as he said this, fame, at the boy's age would only go to his head. Why the press, Wizards and witches couldn't fill their own lives, with something other than Harry, they would all be happy.

"Are you sure that is wise, Severus?" asked Dumbledore. Seeing the lip curled he just knew he had made the right decision. Severus couldn't possibly get attached to Harry, even right now speaking about him, knowing what he knew about the abuse, he still curled his lip in disgust at the mention of the boy.

"Yes, regardless of what we want, Harry will remember, vampires cannot forget things," said Severus.

"Yes. I did not mean to forget you would know best," said Dumbledore slowly. Harry? Why was he calling the boy Harry? Perhaps it made him think less off James Potter.

"Of course," replied Severus confidently.

"Well, my boy, I have to go. Far too many meetings, and paperwork, as usual. Not that I usually have much peace anyway," said Dumbledore, sounding annoyed.

"Ask Minerva for a hand," said Severus.

"I cannot. She has duties of her own as the deputy Headmistress," said Dumbledore.

"Ah," said Severus softly.

"I really do have to go. Please keep me updated about Harry," Dumbledore said.

"Certainly, Albus. Good day," said Severus.

Severus realized that he was now responsible for the hero of the wizarding world. He vowed that he would not disappoint the Headmaster, and that he would raise Harry to the best of his ability. He had no idea the Headmaster was expecting the exact opposite; it looked like nobody's plans were going accordingly.

Too bad Severus couldn't see the bad side of Dumbledore, but that time would come - eventually. The question remained though, would it be too late or not?

* * *

i just love writing evil dumbledore! haha id started him as good then decided on bad it suited the story better! now ive corrected it :) hope you like it! anyways R&R


	6. Chapter 6

**New Beginning's **

**Chapter 6 **

**Harry wakes up - Severus does some explaining**

* * *

Harry got blood twice a day while he slept; Poppy had looked after Harry when Severus had gone hunting. Also while he went to the donor bank earlier, he had taken quite a few bags. Unfortunately Harry would have to keep receiving blood from him for a few weeks. It would strengthen the bond he had with the child, and maybe help Harry trust him a little. It was now night time, and Severus had gone to hunt, he didn't linger as he usually would.

"Thanks, Poppy," said Severus gratefully as he stepped into his quarters.

"Anything to help, I don't mind what you are, Severus, but I disproved of you turning Harry. He is just a young child. I don't think its right, not just because I am a healer, but seeing Harry in that bed I am glad you did it. I'm confusing myself and I don't like it," said Poppy, looking irritated and exasperated.

"Don't bother about it, Poppy, just accept it. I did not want to do it any more than you. I cannot help but be glad that I did help him too, he has filled my life in a way I did not think it was empty. Though I am not sure about the whole affair, I don't want to mess up," said Severus.

"You will do fine," said Poppy with a smile, knowing Harry was in safe hands.

"Thanks, Poppy, I will tell you how he is, now all I want is a sleep," said Severus sounding exhausted.

"Goodbye, Severus," said Poppy as she turned to leave.

Severus then put his bottles of blood in the cupboard, all he would need was a preservation charm, then a warming charm; it was as simple as that. He was used to doing it all the time. Taking his cloak and heavy clothes off, he slipped into sleep before he knew it.

He woke up the next day from the charm going off; Harry was clearly awake again, something he was glad for. Getting up he walked to Harry's room. This was not far, his room being next to the little boy's just in case anything happened or in case he woke up.

Harry's eyes were open wide, looking around the room. When he saw Severus, he froze, petrified. The man looked meaner than his Uncle Vernon. He did not even attempt to run. If his uncle could get him, he had no doubt that this man could get him even quicker.

"I'm glad to see you awake," said the smooth voice of the man.

"Where am I?" asked Harry shakily, the voice had made him calm marginally. He didn't understand why, so it just freaked him out all the more.

Severus could smell the fear coming from the scared child on the bed. For once he was at loss of what to do; he knew it was going to be hard to get Harry's trust. Abused children do not trust easily some time not even at all. It didn't help that he couldn't remember what happened, and didn't know where he was.

"Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Mr Potter," said Severus.

"Witchcraft?" questioned Harry in disbelief.

"And wizardry," finished Severus calmly.

"Magic doesn't exist," explained Harry simply, he had been told that often enough.

"I take it your fool of an uncle told you that, did he?" asked Severus, masking his anger. Of course he already knew the answer to that question; indeed, Vernon had said magic didn't exist. Idiotic really, what had he planned on doing when Harry was eleven? Before deciding to try and kill him of course.

"Yes, "said Harry paling. Whoever this man was, he knew who his uncle was or rather that he had lived with his uncle.

"You don't believe that do you?" asked Severus a knowing look on his face.

"No," insisted Harry, his green eyes wide with fear, his body trembling as he sat on the bed looking at Severus. Trying to read his body language, he wanted to know if he was going to be in trouble. Trouble was, he couldn't read the man's body language, and he was nothing like Vernon. He felt vulnerable being unable to read someone, at least he could read Vernon and he knew when he was in trouble. The man hadn't told him who he was yet, why was he here.

"You have done magic, yes?" asked Severus dryly.

Harry refused to answer but the terror on his face said it all, even if Severus hadn't known.

"What magic have you done?" he asked coming closer until he was crouched on the floor near the bed. Being smaller than the child should help, but he didn't know if his closeness would.

"No-nothing," said Harry flinching at the word. He wasn't allowed to say magic, it was forbidden in the Dursley's. Even Dudley was punished for saying it, although it was just his chocolate bar being taken off him, for five seconds.

"I do not believe that, you have nothing to fear here," said Severus softly, withdrawing his wand. The flinch Harry gave seeing it was heart-wrenching to say the least. He levitated the chest of drawers, before lowering them.

Harry gasped in astonishment, that man was doing magic! He was like him! It was unbelievable. He had thought he was the only freak in the world, though he didn't say that out loud. Maybe magic was real, maybe he was in a school for magic, but why had they brought him here? Where were his uncle, aunt and cousin? He did not like this one bit.

"Who are you?" asked Harry, his voice shaky again; the fear came back full force.

His fear was that bad that he almost staggered with its force, grabbing onto the bed scaring Harry even more he got his emotions under control. Closing his eyes, he knew Harry had every right to be scared. Opening the bond up, he poured the feeling of safety through the bond. He felt as though he was tricking Harry, well, he was. He just couldn't stand feeling so much fear from one so young. After a day or two he would remove it, once Harry was more used to him. Perhaps by then he would realize he was at least safe, maybe magic wasn't the best way to go about it either. He was afraid; he flinched at the mere mention of the word 'magic' as if it was going to bite him. He sighed softly; he could barley blame the child after everything he had been through.

"What do you want with me?" asked Harry, before the strange man even got the chance to reply.

"My name is Severus Snape, don't worry, Harry, I'm not going to hurt you, I promise. Your uncle can't either; he has been arrested and is in prison for what he did to you, as is your aunt," said Severus.

"What? How?" gasped Harry, did that mean he was going to be placed in an orphanage? Or did all orphaned people come to this magic school? This reminded him of Peter Pan, he had watched it one morning cooking breakfast. That was until Dudley realized he was interested in it, yelled for his dad that the 'freak' was being lazy and watching his TV. Then he turned the channel and he received a beating, for his troubles. He didn't know how many times over the years he wished he could be a lost boy.

"The headmaster of this school went to get you, Harry. That's only half the story, I'm afraid you're uncle hurt you very badly. You would have died if I hadn't been there do you understand?" asked Severus. He did not want to blurt out that he was a vampire.

"Are you a doctor?" whispered Harry, bracing himself for a slap across the face. The poor child didn't even realize he could see, as terrified as he was.

"No, Harry I'm not," said Severus sadly, there really was only one way he could tell the child.

"I don't understand," whispered Harry confusion engulfing him whole.

"Vampires' are real Harry, they are not make believe, just like magic is real." said Severus reaching out and taking one of Harry's hands in his. Rubbing soothing circles on the top of Harry's hand.

"Vampires are stupid ghost stories, they are made believe," said Harry shaking his head, not believing this man. His uncle had told him they come in at night sometimes; he had been petrified for a while. That was until he grew out of the belief discarding it as untrue.

"Unfortunately, I wish I could agree, but you are wrong," said Severus sadly.

"I don't understand," choked Harry, suddenly terrified.

Severus tried to touched Harry's face, but Harry flinched back. "I'm a vampire Harry; you would have died that night. I had to change you into one too, don't worry though little one, I'm going to take care of you." said Severus softly, keeping eye contact with him.

"Why?" asked Harry his green eyes glistening with unshed tears. Harry hadn't cried for a few years now. He knew there wasn't any point; it made the Dursley's madder. He had learned long ago that tears didn't comfort him, didn't help him.

"Harry, you have to understand that you were dying when the headmaster found you. He had no choice. You see, there was a bad man many years ago, a bad wizard. He killed people, your parents included, he tried to kill you but it did not work, you killed him and were sent to your only family. No one thought you would be abused, and we only found out when you were nearly dead." said Severus.

"Why help me?" whispered Harry, allowing the small comforts Severus was giving him without pulling away. He had yet to take his eyes off Severus, he felt safe and he never wanted it to leave.

"I was good friends with your mother, I couldn't leave you to die, you don't deserve what's happened to you little one." said Severus honestly.

"I'm a vampire?" asked Harry.

"Yes," confirmed Severus softly.

Harry just sat there, very confused, tired and sore, not understanding everything. He felt weak and shaky and was hungry, hungrier than he had ever been. He couldn't believe someone would want to help him. No one had helped him before, why now? Why hadn't he come before?

"Are you hungry?" asked Severus, knowing the answer.

"Yes," said Harry extremely quietly.

Harry watched in confusion when Severus took a knife and slit his wrist with it. He hadn't even had the chance to flinch at the sight of it. Someone pulling something like that would usually have made him dive for cover. Dudley had cut him with one before, a pocket knife he got from Piers. Harry shook his head; he didn't want that, he didn't like the taste of it. He had tasted his own blood before, when Dudley punched him in the face and it had been disgusting.

Severus drew closer to the terrified youngster, wondering how to get him to eat. He obviously wasn't going to do it on his own free will; usually their instincts would be taking over by now. "Come on, Harry, you need your strength," coaxed Severus soothingly.

"No," said Harry.

Severus' wrist was in his face before he could even protest again. The wrist was pressed against his mouth, the smell was divine, and inhaling it once more he grabbed it and began sucking the blood. Harry, Feeling stronger and extremely sated, and his tummy once again full he fell asleep without meaning too.

Severus sighed in relief, he was getting better, stronger hopefully soon, and he would wake for longer than half an hour. Severus, effortlessly picked him up, moved the covers and laid him down. Coving Harry up, he left he knew it was going to be a long couple of weeks if Harry continued to do this.

All things considered the conversation hadn't been all that bad; he had accepted the news better than he had at the age of sixteen. Then again, the child didn't really understand the consequences of what he had become. When he did no doubt he would become bitter, hopefully he could avoid that for at least a couple of years. Perhaps if they knew he was Harry Potter, by then, if he wanted it that way, things would be easier for him.

Or it could become worse, they could feel betrayed that their savior was a 'dark creature' as it was. He shuddered at the thought of Harry having seven years at Hogwarts like he had his last year. Then again, nobody had known apart from the Marauders. It wasn't so simple for Harry, if they knew he was Harry then they would know he was a vampire. Maybe it would be best to give Harry a new name, a new start, a new identity and keep it that way. Nobody would know any better if Harry started Hogwarts as his son.

If only Albus Dumbledore, who was currently humming as he sucked on a lemon drop, knew what Severus was thinking. Perhaps we would have been greeted with a sight of a Dumbledore choking to death on his lemon drops. Unfortunately it wasn't that easy to get rid of dark, evil wizard's hell bent on manipulating or killing everyone. It was fortunate though that Albus Dumbledore didn't know Severus' thoughts. Or the future would have been very bleak indeed.

* * *

Oh i do love this chapter better than the original, i hated how i had Harry reacting to the news that Severus was a vampire, so this time i had severus explaining much more and easier than before! god my story before was really bad! so are all my old ones but i cannot edit them all! only the worst ones with the worst plot holes and it helps they are my favourite stories :P i've got pretty boy to clean up as well but that can wait since its not to bad and its finished :) im so glad i finally edited this! the rest of the story should be done for tomorrow get your story back to ya! for you all to read and enjoy then get back to my actual stories that haven't been written yet R&R


	7. Chapter 7

**New Beginning's**

**Chapter 7**

**Harry's adjusting **

* * *

Harry woke up early the next morning, he could remember everything from the previous day or at least he assumed it was yesterday. Harry didn't know why, but he could sense it was morning which was rather…strange. He could smell things, things he shouldn't possibly be able to smell, hear things, and his eyesight was better. Despite the fact this room had no window, no light he could see at all. Was this all part of being a vampire? It seemed so. The room was beautiful, and this bed was the most comfortable thing he had ever lay on. Considering the only other thing, he had sat or lay on, was a small lumpy disgusting mattress or the floors, it was probably heaven. He had never been this warm either, he only had a small cover, with his name on it, he had once been blue. Unfortunately it was disgusting now, blood, pee, dirt and all other manners of things were stuck on it. He wasn't allowed to wash it, or his cupboard, his aunt and forbidden it.

Severus could sense Harry was awake; once more he reinforced the feelings of safety. He planned on removing it after a few days. Perhaps by then Harry would at least trust him a small measure. At least not be completely terrified, that he could feel it, as if it were his own, through the bond. "Hello, are you ready for breakfast, Harry?" asked Severus making sure to make enough noise coming in as not to startle Harry. He knew how Harry was used to being woken up, his aunt usually screeched at the top of her lungs, through the vent in the cupboard. Not just that but she would hammer at the door, wakening Harry rather violently from his restless sleeping state. Then his cousin would come and jump up and down on the step, sending legions of dust and dirt down on Harry.

"Yes sir," said Harry getting up, strangely enough he could smell it, had the man gotten impatient and began making it himself. He wondered silently if he was in trouble, then again he was always trouble. Just his mere presence was enough to make everyone angry. His gym teacher hated him more than anything else in the world. Only because Harry never had a gym kit, where was he supposed to get one? His aunt and uncle wouldn't waste money on acquiring the gym kit the school required people wearing. Or a t-shirt or shorts altogether, she didn't even attempt to make something for him. She always made things for him, such as his uniform from old clothes that belonged to Dudley. Mostly everyone looked at him utterly disgusted when they saw him in his made school uniform. Which didn't keep him warm in the winter, sometimes the teacher took pity on him and loaned him a sweater. Of course the second he got in it was taken from him, she would have given it to Dudley. Unfortunately he was far too big, for any of the sweaters he had been given. Then she had proceeded to tell them, not to give him any because he destroyed them. Just like the new school uniform she bought him at the start of the year.

The teachers of course believed her, after all Dudley was always impeccably dressed, even if he was a little rough when playing. The two children under her roof if anything was amiss it would be both of them. Teachers were useless beings, who ignored whatever they didn't want to see, such as it was Harry was a scared young boy.

Severus followed Harry out; aware of what the poor child was thinking, without even needing to read his mind. He watched Harry like a hawk; the confusion was wafting off him in waves. As he looked at the table full of food, but the confusion turned to fear. Severus sighed, the child thought he was in trouble already, he wondered how long it would take to kick those habits in the bud.

"Sir?" questioned Harry looking alarmingly sick.

"Sit down," said Severus, his heart clenching in agony when Harry sat down on the floor, expectantly waiting for more orders. Merlin, thank Merlin Lily wasn't here to see the state of her little boy, or she would have committed murder. He doubted anyone could love as much as Lily had, so veraciously, so…unprejudicedly, and so lovingly. This poor child didn't realize what his mother had done for him, didn't realize just how much he had been loved in his first year of life. Didn't realize just how special he was, didn't know how beautiful he was.

"No, Harry not on the floor, the floor is for animals and you certainly aren't one. Come sit on the table, eat some breakfast." said Severus, aware that Harry usually stood in a corner or cleaned while the Dursley's ate. Then he would wait till they were finished then clean away after them, sometimes he got some scraps sometimes he didn't. Usually Dudley Dursley ate everything he could shove into his gaping needy maw out of spite. It was no wonder the boy was so fat really; he could only hope that whoever got him would get that weight off him before it was too late.

Harry stared at Severus in shock, was the man really going to let him sit on the furniture? Didn't he know Freaks didn't get to sit comfortably. Then he remembered the man using magic, he was obviously freakish too. Maybe he was allowed to sit with freakish people, maybe it was just normal people he wasn't allowed near or to sit with. He wondered if it was a trick, just to beat him up, but he had been given an order he had to do it. Or risk this man's rather even more, something he didn't want, but something didn't make sense to Harry. He had a beautiful room, one that he was sure Dudley would be envious of had he bee there. Why had he done it? And why the bloody hell was he here. Despite the questions he had asked yesterday, he had it drummed into him for years 'don't ask questions' and so he didn't. He sat gingerly in the seat closest to him, keeping a close eye on the man. Severus, he had said his name was.

"Now, what do you like?" asked Severus, sliding into a seat next to Harry.

Harry just stared at Severus in blatant terror, wondering what he was going to have to do to earn his keep here. He had thought the Dursley's ate a lot, but there was even more than Harry imagined possible here. There was just no way, this man could eat it all, or even he and this man could eat it all. He had of course imagined being rescued, clothed, fed and loved. Those were dreams; the reality of such things actually happening was terrifying to say the least.

Severus sighed and realised just how lightly he had gotten off, with his family. Yes, he had been beaten, but at least he was fed. He was given a room and was not forced to go chores. His family had not tried to kill him; or rather his father hadn't tried to kill him. He just admittedly, very wrongfully took his frustration out on his wife and son. His father was actually dead now, had died a few years ago from alcohol poisoning, he had full blown cirrhosis. Liver disease, due to all the drinking he had done, he had been thirty nine years old. He had hated his father, rather than fear him so completely that he stared at him in utter terror.

"I shall fill you're plate up for you, now I expect you to eat what you can, but do not make yourself sick. You will get good again at lunch time and again for dinner, you won't have to go through what you have been again. I will take care of you Harry, I cared very much for your mother, and we were best friends for a time. She helped me through some harsh times, and in turn I want to help you in repayment of what she did." said Severus soothingly. He had smelt Harry's question thick in the air, why was he helping him. So he hoped by telling him a little about his mother he would relax. He was stiffer than a man confronted with a lion out of the blue.

"A verbal answer please," said Severus sternly. He hated ignorant children, he knew this one was scared, terrified even. However, he couldn't tolerate being ignored; it was his biggest irritation when it came to children.

"Yes sir," squeaked Harry looking as though he wanted to run away.

. There were a few things he couldn't stand, being ignored by students, stuttering children, back chat and of course vulgar language. Then the ones who apologised for being late and everything they did wrong; it was annoying. He knew what abused children were like for apologising every five minutes. Even his Slytherins knew that he hated apologizing, they just nodded their head apologetically and that was that. He hated the constant 'I'm sorry sir,' repeating themselves over and over again. It was like nails on a chalk board to him really, drove him up the wall.

"Good," said Severus taking the plate and filling it up, but not too much. He gave the child at least one of everything there. Pancakes, scones, sausage, fruit pudding, black pudding, bacon, egg, scrambled egg, toast fruit and of course orange juice and milk.

Harry stared at Severus as if he had another head, why would he give him so much? Freaks weren't supposed to get lots. They cost too much money, why was this man doing it then? Because he knew his mum. Had he been a drunk too then? Since he had known his mother. Then the previous conversation filtered through his mind, as though to contradict that statement. His parents had been murdered, he had stopped him.

"Eat this up, I'd like to tell you that you need _**never **_need to do any chores, food isn't a bargaining chip Harry. Everyone is supposed to get good, no matter how bad they are. It's wrong to deprive a child of food, do you understand? That's one of the many reason the Dursley's have been sentenced to prison." said Severus, stressing the word never.

Harry's eyes were large, what was he supposed to do all day without chores? He didn't even contemplate that he might get to go to school. He loved school, loved the library, loved the food, and loved learning all he could. Although he hated the teachers, the fact Dudley was in his class and his fellow students who continued to hurt him. If Dudley did it then they could do it too, or so all the bully's thought anyway, unfortunately Harry couldn't fight back he was too small, too weak too sore. He hated being in his cupboard all the time, he was glad when he was allowed out. He had never owed a toy, although he had stolen that knight with the missing arm, and a few green figures and put them in his room. He sometimes played with them, but more often than not his arms were sore.

Picking up the cutlery he had seen his relatives used, but never used himself. He gasped in fear as the fork bent in his grip he dropped it, intending on fleeing. However, he didn't get that chance, Severus calmed him down, soothing him, telling him he wasn't in trouble. That it would always happen until he got the hang of being a vampire and his new strength. Severus used a few spells on the fork and handed it back to Harry, sighing in relief, one crisis adverted. It was only breakfast time as well; he just hoped feeding him was less a chore, especially better than last time.

Picking up the fork, he found it easier than he had thought to control his new strength, as he began eating his breakfast. He decided there and then he loved scrambled egg. That and toast was amazing. He did not like all the grease on the sausages. He definitely did not like the bacon very much at all. It seemed Harry didn't like greasy things. Then again considering he had never gotten greasy things at home, he wasn't used to the taste of grease. Harry moaned in bliss at the taste of the fresh fruit, he had never eaten anything like that before in his mouth. Forget the scrambled egg; Harry had a new favourite food - fruit. He had never had any, well, he had he remembered. A banana but it had been black and disgusting; he hadn't enjoyed it at all.

"Was that enough for you?" asked Severus once he was sure Harry was finished.

"Yes sir," said Harry immediately not wanting to invoke Severus' anger by not replying. This man seemed to want to hear him, whereas the Dursley's hated hearing him at all. He was so confused; in fact he hadn't been more confused in his entire life. Despite the instinct to do what he needed to do, Harry deep down, felt safe, felt…as though this man was going to care for him. Yet despite his protests Harry felt the need to believe his inner feelings. He was safe here; this man was going to look after him.

"Good. I'm glad you liked it," replied Severus, pushing more feelings into the bond, he had things to do today. He needed Harry to come with him; he couldn't separate himself from the child, that wasn't a way to go about gaining their trust. If he had been asleep it would have been much easier, unfortunately he wasn't.

"Come, sit here," said Severus gesturing towards his lap. Harry swallowing thickly, he had never been on anyone's lap before. He had seen Dudley climbing onto his dad's before they both got too big for it. Not as in 'I don't need to cuddle my daddy way' but too big, that they couldn't actually sit together their flab stopped them.

With a resigned internal sigh he got up and walked hesitantly over to Severus, it was only three steps but if felt like forever. He was surprised when Severus lifted him up and placed him on his knee. He took out the same knife from his boot like yesterday. Harry remembered how full it had made him, how warm and comforting it had been. So when Severus sliced his wrist Harry had no problem drinking it, his instincts taking over the fear leaving him.

Severus smiled softly, so much for the worry that Harry would continue to fight him on feedings. Once he was done Harry licked the wound closed, and Severus continued to hold the scared child close. Giving him the reassurance he needed, the comfort he had been denied. The blood would keep him on 'cloud nine' as it was for a few hours, which meant he could take him to Diagon Alley without fear.

"I am going out to Diagon Alley, it's a shopping centre, would you like to come?" asked Severus softly, Harry needed clothes and toys. Right now he was in a pair of the hospital wing pyjamas that he had changed him into when they arrived at Hogwarts.

Harry was silent for a few seconds, before he replied; he didn't want to stay alone. He hated being alone, more than anything else. He realized the man was waiting on his answer, and he knew the man didn't like him not answering so he said "Yes sir,"

Harry had never been outside much, other than walking to and from school. When he was, it was freezing cold and dark. With scary noises, birds squeaking in the dark, shadows moving. Footsteps echoing of the path as people walked back and forth going from one place to another. Anyone he had seen had looked at him as though he was a horrid boy. He didn't know how to interact with people, not even children his own age. He was not sure if he could cope with any more people being horrible to him. They thought him a homeless bum on the street.

Letting Harry down he took Harry through to his own room Taking Harry's hand gently in his he guided the boy to his room. He then raided his drawers and cupboards for something that would keep Harry warm. Finding the clothes, he shrunk them so they would fit the boy's small frame. Knowing the child could dress himself; he placed them on the bed and asked the child to get dressed.

"I shall be waiting in the other room, come out whenever you are dressed alright?" instructed Severus softly. He had to congratulate himself on a job well done, he had yet to loose his temper or raise his voice at the child. Perhaps the fact that Harry was his fledgling helped, maybe he should get in touch with Robert or Declan. They had fledglings of their own, or had done in the past anyway, they would know better than him.

"Yes sir," said Harry quietly looking frankly shocked, the clothes looked brand new and they had shrunk to fit him. He never got clothes like this, he quickly dressed him but wasn't sure what to do with the strange piece of cloth. So he took it out hoping he didn't get into trouble for not wearing it, it didn't have any holes or arm places.

Severus took the cloak from the child; he realized Harry didn't know what to do with it. Smiling softly, he knelt down and explained the properties of a cloak to his young fledgling. "This Harry is a cloak, Wizards and Witches wear them all the time. You wear it over you're clothes, and you just clip it around the neck." as he explained the last part he put it on Harry. The cloak went around Harry nearly twice, so Severus shrunk it some more.

"There, now let's get going, we will get you a set of hat, gloves and a scarf while we are out to wear. You need something to keep you warm, you will need to think on a favourite colour before you choose." said Severus standing back up, holding his hand out for Harry to take. Harry took it without thinking; he was getting to choose his own colours? He was actually getting new clothes just for him? That didn't normally happen to him.

As he walked out of the room he had been staying in he wondered what colour too chose. He also wondered about his good luck, the man seemed genuine and he wanted to believe it. Maybe if he was good he would get to stay. He had no idea Severus would kill to keep him safe.

* * *

There we go! edited version up! woohoo only for what? 15 or summat left to do :)


	8. Chapter 8

**New Beginning's**

**Chapter 8**

**Visiting Diagon Alley, goodbye Harry Potter hello Alex Snape **

* * *

"Sit down for a minute," said Severus once he was sure Harry would be warm during his trip to Diagon Alley. Just looking at him he knew, nobody could recognize him; it would be next to impossible. In fact all things considered Harry actually looked similar enough to him, to be mistaken as his child. If anyone saw him the rumours would be flying high before he knew it. It meant he wasn't going to be able to return to Voldemort, otherwise it would endanger Harry. Dumbledore surely wouldn't allow that, Harry seemed to mean everything to him.

Harry stared curiously.

"Harry, when you became a vampire, you died, many people know you died," said Severus softly.

"Who's everyone? No one cared about me anyway," said the small boy unable to keep quiet at that statement.

"Many people care about you Harry, when you're parents died, people were scared the people who followed the evil man, who killed your parents, and the man you stopped hurting anyone else, would find you," said Severus. He couldn't say killed, the child didn't need that on his mind. "They placed you with Dursley's because family magic should have protected you. Nobody thought the Dursley's would hurt you, we thought they cared. They didn't, we were wrong and I swear I will make it up to you for the wrong you endured." it was really Dumbledore's fault, but Severus wanted Harry to know that he cared. That he would spend, the next goodness knows many years, helping Harry be the child that he had no doubt, was still deep inside Harry.

"Why?" asked Harry simply.

"Because I care, because I can, and because I will." said Severus adamantly.

Harry nodded deciding not to tell the man how unbelievable it sounded to him. Maybe he was truly safe at last and his aunt and uncle had been punished.

"You need a new name, unfortunately you cannot be called Harry anymore." said Severus eventually.

Harry simply nodded. He knew his name, but he wasn't used to it being said so it shouldn't be too much trouble learning a new name. This man had said his name many more times than his aunt and uncle had in all the years he had lived with them.

"I think Alex is a good name, what do you think of it? Alexander Aidan Snape?" asked Severus smoothly.

"But that's your last name, won't that be like you being my daddy?" asked Harry, scrunching up his little face shock. This man wanted to give him his last name? Wanted to be like a daddy to him? He had not seen that one coming that was for sure.

"Would you like me to be?" asked Severus.

Harry thought on it, so far he had acted like a daddy, let him on his knee, let him sleep in a bed, and gave him breakfast. It's what daddy's did for their sons wasn't it? It was better than being at the Dursley's here that was for sure. He wondered though given time if he would regret it. However, what choice did he really have? He was in this man's care for better or for worse. He didn't have a choice, and only time would tell if he could remain good.

"Yes," admitted Harry longingly.

"I don't know what it's like having a son, you never had a father, perhaps we can learn together?" asked Severus softly, holding his hand out.

"I'd like that," admitted Harry, a very small smile on his face, it was barely there but Severus could feel it. Hope bloomed in Harry's heart for the first time in a very long time. Like him Harry seemed to have given up on hope, something he would have to get out of himself. He didn't want Harry, or rather now Alex thinking hope wasn't a good thing.

So Alex grabbed onto Severus' hand and was guided through Hogwarts, Severus walking properly for the first time in years. Instead of stalking through the halls, causing his robes to billow out behind him.

"What's that?" asked Alex, so quickly that if he hadn't been a vampire he wouldn't have heard…

"It's a magical picture, magical pictures can move, Alex," said Severus.

"Oh," said Alex his green eyes huge. How had the man heard him, then he remembered that this man was a vampire like him.

"Everything you will see is magical, Alex, the Muggle world is left behind, you won't see many magical things there," said Severus.

"Muggle?" questioned Alex confused.

"That's the normal world, where people without magic live." explained Severus, he felt like whooping. Alex was attentively asking questions, it was a good start he realized. The fear was there but leaving slightly every question answered, without being hit. "Because, the two worlds are divided, separated in two. Wizards are scared of Muggles as Muggles are scared of us. " Severus told him quietly.

Alex's green eyes were sparkling with only one question - why had he been left with normal people who were scared of him.

"Not everyone is scared Alex. Most families stick together, are happy that their child is magical," said Severus sadly. "Unfortunately yours didn't and they are being punished for that mistake. They will learn that they should never have lifted a hand to a wizard."

Alex simply nodded feeling a bead of satisfaction that his aunt and uncle were being punished for what they did to him.

For the next five hours, Severus and Alex walked around Diagon Alley gathering everything they would need. Poor Alex though looked extremely shocked and confused most of the time. Severus managed to get Alex to choose a few things, but he seemed to fear a choice. So eventually Severus just gathered everything an eight year old could possibly need. Including work books, he would need an education, from what he could gather, from the memories, Alex was a good student. He didn't deserve the disgust the teachers openly showed him.

In the shoe shop Alex got trainers, with straps, and small boots. They were black, with silver designs at the bottom of them, and black, green and silver laces. He got a pair of slippers, which were blue. Alex had picked them; they had a dragon breathing fire on them. It looked so real, he had just had to touch them to be sure. Then Severus had reached over and placed them in the pile with the others. Excitement thumbed through Alex, those were really his, and this man couldn't possibly fit them on him. He wouldn't have bought all this just to tease him.

Severus himself had got some new clothes too. Black as always, not that he cared what other people thought. Madam Malkin's was so used to him always asking for black, she did not say anything about it anymore. The first few times she had said he should be in something other than black. She was just ignored; she then eventually realised he would only wear black. So she stopped trying to get him to wear anything else, she didn't want too lose her customer after all.

Although Severus had as promised let Alex pick his own hat, scarf and gloves. Alex had been surprised, when told to choose which set he liked. He chose a nice cream set; he seemed to like neutral colours. Severus had observed that he avoided greys, burnt oranges and bright pink and red. He knew why, it was the colours his aunt and uncle forced him to wear. Making him as disgusting as they possibly could, although to give Alex credit, he had shrunk a few of them.

"Are you hungry?" asked Severus. Looking at the time in one of the clocks in the shop.

"No sir," said Alex looking surprised at being asked.

"Well it's lunch time and you must eat something, even if it's something small." said Severus, he wanted Alex used to eating three proper meals a day.

"Yes sir," said Alex completely awed.

"Good, let's go," said Severus, both he and Alex walked to the nearest café. Which was unfortunately the Leaky Cauldron.

"Can I help you?" Tom knowing Severus was impatient and choosing to serve him first. Plus Severus was a good tipper; he seemed to appreciate what Tom did here unlike the others. Putting the table number and how many people were at the table down, before waiting on them choosing.

"A mug of strong black coffee, two ham sandwiches and two packets of cheese and onion crisps, and a glass of pumpkin juice." said Severus smoothly.

"It will be here momentarily," said Tom leaving, after nodding at Severus respectfully. Usually people took ages to decide, especially with children; Severus wasn't one to pussy foot around. It was always a refreshing change; he didn't come in, no where near often enough.

"Take your hands off the table," said Severus in his nicest voice, not wanting Alex to think he was telling him off.

Alex did what he was told without question so Severus explained.

"The plates will come by automatically, as soon as the food you have ordered appears on your plate," said Severus.

Alex's eyes twinkled, this place really was magical, he was home, and he wasn't a freak.

They ate their food quietly, Severus enjoying black coffee. Alex enjoyed the food he was given, never having been allowed much he enjoyed every crumb. He found it hard to believe this man kept feeding him, and even more than his aunt ever given him. Unfortunately he couldn't eat everything; he was just too full to continue.

Once they were finished, Alex experienced a magical way to travel, other than being apparated that was. He learned the art of Floo travelling; he had gone through with Severus. It had been dizzying to say the least, but so thrilling to know he was truly…home.

He was somewhere he belonged, he wasn't a freak here, he was … just Alex now.

* * *

yay another chapter it will be a few hours before the next one i've got many presents to wrap and things to do so need to get them done before i do any more editing to this! R&R please! tell me what you think of the edited version ;)


	9. Chapter 9  The Whole Thing This Time!

**New Beginning's**

**Chapter 9**

**A Few Months Later **

* * *

Alex had taken along time to trust Severus, who had true to his word - stopped influencing the bond. It would have been easier to keep it going, but it wouldn't give him the satisfaction he got now if he had. Alex had been quiet the first few weeks; all he got out of him was 'Yes sir, or no sir'. When Severus pushed him, he would say the odd sentence. He had noticed a difference when, by chance he had began telling Alex what he was doing. There had been contentment and curiosity coming through the bond. So he had told Alex what he was doing, so he had let him come closer and told him. He hadn't started educating him yet. He wanted Alex to be used to him, trust him before he begun any of that.

The worst thing Severus could say about the first few months, was when he walked into Alex's rooms he found them empty. He had used a locating charm, worried that Alex had wandered from their rooms, only to find him sleeping in the cupboard. It had broken Severus' heart to see the eight year old squashed into the cupboard, it took Severus the better part of a week to convince him, and the bed was his. That he was allowed to sleep in it, Alex hadn't even taken a pillow or cover the cupboard with him. The second day he found him, he put a cover and warming charm on the thing, just until he could convince the child to stay in the bed. It had been a success in the end, as Alex was now sleeping in his bed as he should be.

Minerva had of course been told, she had been shocked to the core, and unfortunately Alex didn't like her at all. In fact he was down right terrified of her; Severus wasn't sure what could be causing it. She did look stern he supposed, until Alex realized, Severus wouldn't let harm come to him he maybe wouldn't trust others. So Minerva took time to come down often, try and earn Alex's trust. When she was in the room, he always remained as close to Severus as humanly possible without actually being on him. He had to give her credit; he was actually answering her questions now. It might be short yes or no replies but compared to others it was more than they got. Although he never ignored or seemed terrified of Severus' questions. He knew it was mostly down to Alex knowing he didn't like being ignored. When Severus spoke, it wasn't to hear his own voice.

When he was teaching, Alex was alone, or with him in his office, one time he had gone alone. For the first few months, he refused to let Severus leave him in their quarters. So he always sat in the office, Severus gave him colouring in things and a brought a few toys along. For the first month Alex refused to touch anything when anyone, including himself was around. It was only when he left would Alex play or colour in, no matter how much Severus encouraged him. Three months before Alex stayed in their rooms, he had, had a slight cold. When he had come back and a few books had been removed from his shelves. He knew because every single one of the spaces were filled, in fact he had them stashed on top of each other. There had been a few spaces, it had been on the bottom ones were his first year books had gone. Although he hadn't been sure which ones were gone, he hadn't said anything. He had been wondering what had happened to them. He was waiting on Alex working up the courage to tell him, to his surprise the eight year old was reading them. He had come to his quarters during a free lesson, to find Alex on the carpet reading the first year Herbology book.

Alex had been terrified, at being caught with the book, the last time that had happened Vernon had beaten Alex with one. Alex had taken one of his Aunt Petunia's garden books, that identified all the plants and how to look after them. It had been quite a big book, if it wasn't for Alex's magic, his nose would have been permanently out of place. Vernon had whacked his nephew so badly he had broken his nose. It was times like that, Severus had been glad to have received Alex's memories. It helped him deal with the abuse he had suffered; it helped him understand why he was scared, when he was scared.

Of course after fifteen minutes of telling Alex he wasn't angry, he had finally responded. Since then Severus had been helping him read it. Every night he would sit with Alex, and read a chapter on the book, helping him with words he couldn't say. Especially the Latin words, which made his Latin lessons, seem quite important now. Alex was a very good reader all that aside, so he had finally ordered him some books he would find easier to read. Alex though continued reading his first year books, with him at night. Alex seemed to love having someone paying attention to him and helping him. Severus had no problem with that, after teaching children who had no regard for learning, it was a refreshing change to help Alex. If Alex didn't stow it he would end up in Ravenclaw, although Severus had to admit it was better than Gryffindor's. He also realized not all Gryffindor's were bad, after all Lily had been a Gryffindor, if she had been an Animagus she would have been a lion. Or perhaps a tiger, either way she was a protective woman, who had protected her 'cub' to her last breath.

Alex's birthday was coming up rather rapidly; he was going to be nine years old. Severus was determined the child would have a party he would remember. Although he was rather worried about people, Alex hated anyone touching him. He loathed it, anyone touching him other than Severus usually got a dose of how powerful Alex was or caused him to flinch a mile. He hoped Alex would get out of that one day; Alex needed to realize people touching him didn't hurt.

Despite Albus Dumbledore's looks, many muggle born's had compared him to what they referred to as Santa Clause. Despite his sort words and happy personality Alex hadn't warmed up to him either Albus had looked devastated. Albus was the one to suggest having the party, maybe getting Alex to interact with children his own age. So he had left Albus to planning the party, because to be honest Severus wasn't sure who to invite.

After his birthday, Severus planned on teaching Alex what he needed to learn, he was also adding Spanish to the list. Severus had a home in Spain, he had the Prince money and properties, and he planned on taking Alex there. He liked visiting there, nobody knew who he was what he had done and he would like Alex able to understand the language.

"Here you go Alex," said Severus handing over a present "Happy birthday little one."

"Birthday? You know when it is?" asked Alex confused and shocked. Nobody had remembered his birthday before; in fact he didn't even know when it was. It had been ignored at the Dursley's so it wasn't shocking that he didn't know when his own birthday was.

"Of course I do, July 31st," said Severus keeping the pity from his voice.

"Wow," said Alex his green eyes gleaming in happiness. He had realized by now that Severus wasn't going to hurt him. He had been here for a long time, and he hadn't been hurt, ignored or locked up. In fact Severus let him read from his books! And he helped him understand the words he couldn't read. Just like his Aunt Petunia had done with Dudley after school until he got a little older. For the past few years, from what Alex could remember Dudley had refused to do his homework.

"Well, go on, open it," smiled Severus indulgently.

Alex grinned widely, his razor sharp canine teeth white and showing, it took half an hour for them to disappear after a feeding. Alex didn't drink from Severus often anymore, he drank the packed food, and unfortunately Alex wouldn't be able to feed from the normal human until he was older. He'd probably teach Alex when he was sixteen, until then he had to rely on the packed blood. Which he stored in his cupboard, it was human blood, and Alex had taken after him and hated animal blood. It didn't have the same taste as human blood; it was like eating tofu food.

Alex seemed speechless as he opened the present; it was a book, a photo album, pictures of his parents. He did notice there was a lot less of his first father than his mum. He knew though that his mum had been friends with Severus, even as children. Seeing his mum the same age as him was awe-inspiring, she looked so pretty and he told his dad so.

"She is, isn't she?" replied Severus.

"I wish I had known her," sighed Alex sadly staring at the picture of his mother waving and grinning widely. Her eyes were like his but unlike his, her eyes used to sparkle all the time, his seldom sparked like that. She had been so vivacious, so full of life, so blessedly determined.

"I wish you had too, but sometimes we can't get what we want, only make the best of what we do have. Your mother would be so proud of you Alex, you are just like her, she loved reading just as much as you did." said Severus lifting Alex onto his lap.

"Really?" asked Alex his face hopeful.

"Yes," said Severus adamantly.

"Thanks dad," said Alex turning the page to see a picture of his mum and his new dad. They were hugging, behind them stood Hogwarts.

Severus had only been called dad a handful of times, it was usually when Alex was very emotional. Like someone scaring him or touching him. That time Albus had asked him if Alex wanted a lemon drop two weeks ago, and then proceeded to put his hand on his shoulder and give him one without waiting. Alex had cringed and bowed low waiting on the blow to come, when it didn't he had all but ran to Severus and begged his daddy not to hurt him that he was sorry. For what Severus hadn't been able to get out of him, he had fallen asleep soon afterwards. It was only then did Severus realize what Alex called him.

It was only then Albus realized how close they were - and it had prompted him to do something.

"Albus, what are you doing here?" asked Severus as he sat Alex down on the chair as he got up. Leaving Alex to look through the picture book, it was not something he could give him in public. Which was why he had made the decision to give it to Alex just now, who seemed completely engrossed in it. So much so that he didn't do what he normally do, stay as far away from Albus as possible. No matter what Severus said, Alex was still scared of him. He actually felt sorry for Albus, he seemed overly fond of Alex, and Alex didn't like him back. Unknown to both men, Alex subconsciously remembered Dumbledore, remembered him placing him at the Dursley's.

"I've decided to let Remus know about Harry," said Albus his eyes twinkling.

"What? Are you out of your mind?" snarled Severus unable to hide his reaction. He was grateful that Alex didn't react badly; he didn't want him this scared so close to his birthday party.

"Who's Harry?" asked Alex peering at them false innocence on his face. His album forgotten as he peered at Dumbledore seemingly upset about something. Alex knew very well who 'Harry' was and he did not like the fact that they could call him, Harry, yet he was not allowed to be Harry.

"Alex then, Remus will be here soon," said Albus his voice booking no argument.

"You seem to be forgetting who is in charge of Alex here Headmaster," replied Severus getting angry at the man.

"Severus, do not fight me on this one," said Albus as he left.

Severus groaned knowing the headmaster had done the wrong thing. He knew Alex would think he was being shipped off or sent away. That's all he needed the stupid mutt coming just before his birthday. He knew Harry was looking forward to it, he just prayed to Merlin that Remus Lupin coming would not mess everything up.

"Who's Remus?" asked Alex his eyes full of worry.

"He is a friend of your fathers, and it looks like he will be coming to see you," said Severus with a sigh.

"Why don't you want him coming?" asked Alex.

"Do you think you can handle being around him? If so then it's no problem," said Severus keeping all his anger and jealously from his voice.

He wanted to the only one in Alex's life, it was amazing, and Alex had only been there a few months. Yet Severus would do anything for him, he wanted to keep him, and damn it he loved Alex. He didn't want Remus muscling his way in. Oh he knew he was a jealous man, he had been jealous when Lily ended up with James. Although he had to admit it was because Lily had someone and he didn't partly. He was afraid Alex would like Lupin better, and perhaps want to go and live with him. If that happened he didn't know what he would do, he hadn't realized how empty his existence had been until Alex had come and filled it up. No more empty quarters anymore, someone to comfort and soothe someone to love him and call him dad.

Alex blinked at that, he could feel the emotions coming from Severus. They were low but still bubbling through the sealed wall between the bond. What Severus did not know was that Alex had been making holes in the wall making sure Severus' emotions come through. That was the main reason he had hadn't panicked when Severus had snarled earlier. He knew Severus wasn't angry at him, so he hadn't flinched or been scared.

"I'm not sure," replied Alex,

He was not sure how he would feel seeing someone he did not know, he was not sure about why the headmaster was bringing the man. Why would his father's friend want to see him after all this time? Why should he let the man get to know him? The man had after all not came and seen him once when he was put with the Dursley's. He wanted to make sure that was so before he accused the man of anything.

"Dad?" asked Alex.

"Yes?" asked Severus curiously as he took his own seat once more.

"Why did no one visit me? None of my mum or dad's friends? Why does he want to see me now?" asked Alex.

"No one ever saw you, they didn't know where you were placed, and Albus felt it was safer that way. My guess is Remus took Albus' word for it and left well enough alone," said Severus smoothly, hiding his distaste for Lupin or so he thought. He thought Lupin was the worst sort of coward, and would always think so.

"Oh," said Alex sitting there quietly, so Dumbledore was to blame for his placement at the Dursley's. His dad had just confirmed it for him, he was glad he had never trusted him now.

"Come on then lets get ready for your party" said Severus picking clothes out for Alex to wear.

Alex did not need help getting dressed; he could dress himself however, he could not get the clothes from his cupboard. Not without breaking the coat hangers and stretching the clothes anyway. His vampire strength had more than one advantage; he is slowly but surly learning to not squeeze so hard. It took at least a year to get properly used to vampire strength, and being a child it was taking him even longer.

"Am I having breakfast before we go?" asked Alex. It was that early when they got up they hadn't even had breakfast yet. As he walked out of his room, his party clothes already on, they were much fancier than his normal clothes.

"Yes," said Severus from where he sat. He nodded in approval, the clothes looked good on him, it helped he didn't look a skin and bones anymore.

"Where are we going anyway? And why am I having a party at this time?" asked Alex frowning, he did not remember Dudley's party's starting so soon.

"We are meeting Lupin first," said Severus.

"Are you staying?" asked Alex.

"Yes," said Severus the feeling of disgust coursing though him. He wasn't going to leave his son alone with the werewolf.

"What if I drink him dry?" asked Alex. He hadn't had trouble controlling himself, so Severus knew he was just kidding.

Severus smirked at the image, "Well I for one wouldn't mind, but unfortunately the Headmaster would."

"I don't care what he thinks," murmured Alex slightly petulant.

"I am saddened to hear that" said Albus, coming back into the room, his eyes weren't twinkling.

"I don't want to go meet him," said Alex staring at his dad pleadingly.

"I'm sure Remus and yourself will get on famously, now you know how to control your vampire instincts. Severus isn't needed to watch you," said Albus.

Alex's breath was caught in his throat; he had known something like this would happen. Why had he allowed himself the hope that he would never be abandoned again. Getting up Alex ran from the room and into his bedroom. His magic already going haywire, his magic protecting him, as he curled up into a ball wishing he could disappear. The room door was sealed shut, nobody was getting in there. He refused to go anywhere, he wanted to stay with his dad, why hadn't his dad sad anything.

"Well done" said Severus standing up furiously.

"Severus he won't stay with you forever, you said it yourself that you did not want him. Moreover, Remus would bring him up nicely; no one will know that it is Harry so they will not care. He needs to get out of this school and Remus would be good for him. He knew Harry when he was a child and knows Harry's parents now please accept that. Harry will eventually want to go with Remus I'm sure of it" said Albus.

"His name is Alex Headmaster, now I would appreciate it if you would use it, and as long as Alex wants to stay here he will. If you think back, I think you will find I said I did not want to _TURN_ him. I won't have you dragging him of so you can turn him into the next Golden boy," said Severus practically spitting at the headmaster as fury bubbled through him.

"His name will always be Harry, his parents named him that after all," said Albus.

"No his father named him that; Lily had nothing to do with it, as you know the pureblood tradition. I know you would rather him know about his father and be in Gryffindor but that's not who Alex is. Lupin is ill equipped to deal with an abused child; he's only truly begun opening up to me. If you have put him back Albus, I swear I'll take him from Hogwarts and raise him away from here." said Severus.

"Remus will be here soon calm the child down" said Albus.

"Fine," snapped Severus.

'Alex calm down, I wont send you away and I wont let the Headmaster send you away either. The only way I'm letting you leave is if you want to ok, now please be a good boy and take control over you magic and calm down before you are hurt.' said Severus through the bond. He stood at the door waiting on Alex regaining control.

'You promise you will never ever let me leave?' Alex asked through the bond.

'I promise if you are I will do everything in my power to get you back' Severus promised.

'Ok' said Alex.

Getting control over his magic, he calmed down, the magic stopped crackling and the door opened. He found Alex on his bed scrunched up in a ball, tears in his eyes as soon as he saw Severus he jumped at him. Hugging the man for all he was worth, Alex was not one to show emotion. So Alex's actions nearly stunned the man, getting his wits around him he cuddled Alex back soothing him.

"I'm sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry," repeated Alex repeatedly into Severus' neck. He still hadn't gotten out of the habit for apologizing when he used magic. Well, Rome wasn't built in a day; there would be a time where Alex would be fine.

"Its fine Alex its ok, your not in trouble" said Severus softly sitting down on the bed.

Alex bit into his sire and drank some of his sire's blood; it seemed to instantly calm him down. Even when he had healed the small wounds closed, he continued to suck on the skin. Like a newborn child sucking anything it could, this is what Alex had found the most comforting. Severus let Alex do as he pleased, only wincing slightly when Alex bit down, Alex did not drink from him often when he did he was usually very upset of had not had drank any blood that day.

The Headmaster peaked through, wondering what was taking Severus so long to get Alex. He was then promptly stunned at what he saw, frowning he just wondered if to Alex would ever prefer Remus. He would need to make sure Remus did exciting things when he had Harry; he wanted Harry to live with Remus. It would not do to have the hero of the wizarding world in Slytherin. The world would know the second Harry turned eleven that he had survived. Albus planned on it, of course it 'wouldn't' come from him but an anonymous source. Although he couldn't say that it was Severus, Severus was too valuable to loose he was a spy after all.

First though he had to get the boy out of Severus' clutches, they were much closer than he had anticipated. Then he would get everything back to normal, two years with Remus should turn him into a Gryffindor. After all, the story's he was sure Remus would tell him about his father, he would want to be a Gryffindor too.

Dumbledore suddenly felt the wards shifting slightly, Remus Lupin had finally arrived, and was waiting on him in his office. It was time, hopefully he could right a wrong and get every plan he had back on track. He had expected Harry to hate being with Severus, and Severus gladly giving Harry up. Instead he seemed to love Harry, and calling him that absurd name, his name was Harry not Alex.

* * *

Damn something happened to the last half of my chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

**New Beginning's **

**Chapter 10**

**Alex's meets Remus Lupin**

* * *

"Ah, that's Remus now. Let's go," said Albus softly, as he finally announced his presence in the room.

Albus had thought Severus would have gotten sick of Harry by now and wanted the boy to leave. However, he had not thought that Harry would want to stay with the man. It would not stay like that for long, he was sure of it. Remus would see to that. He was so sure of himself; he didn't even consider the fact that it would be harder to pull Severus and his son apart. Albus refused to think of Harry as Alex, although he had indulged Severus in the beginning. That was until it became apparent Severus cared, that Harry was calling the man father! Of all the things to happen.

"Let's go meet Lupin then," said Severus, cursing Dumbledore in several different languages. Alex tightened his hold on Severus, and he wondered if he could get Severus to scare this Lupin man. He had seen Severus scare many students; maybe it would work on this Lupin.

"Fine," sulked Alex. He did not want to meet Remus Lupin; the man had never come to see him, why should he bother now. Now he was fine the man wanted to see him, but hell, he would make it as horrible as he could for him. He didn't care about the fact that Dumbledore had said no, it didn't bother his dad when Dumbledore said no to him. His dad just did whatever he wanted regardless of what Dumbledore had suggested.

They started walking towards the Headmaster's office, Severus' hate increased coming through the bond. Good thing Harry already did not like Remus, or he would have been pretty confused. Alex could smell and sense him before he even saw him, and to his surprise the man was a wolf. His sense of smell was brilliant; he could identify every animal, this man smelt distinctively similar to a dog. There was only one animal he knew similar enough to a dog for it to smell like that.

"Wolf" was all Alex said his eyes widening looking at Severus confused.

"No he is not a wolf, he is a werewolf, there is a difference." Explained Severus softly, tightening his hold on Alex.

"That supposed to make me feel better?" asked Alex squeakily. He had read all about them; they supposedly had horrible tempers and amber eyes. He had asked about them, after seeing his dad brew the wolf's bane potion. So Severus had taken out his third year defence book, and let Alex read it himself. Although he hadn't been able to say a good few of the words, Alex had completely mangled the word lycanthrope.

"Don't worry Harry this man wont hurt you, as I said before he is a friend of your father," said Albus sounding irritated.

The headmaster always seemed to call Alex his old name, Alex hated that because they did not allow him to use that name, yet they were getting too. In some way he would rather be Alex, if he were not Alex he would be in Privet Drive right now. It was the last place in the world Alex ever wanted to be, and he did not think of ever being back there. He tightened his hold on Severus as they got closer and eventually walked into the room.

"Harry?" asked Remus hoarsely he could smell Harry, but was extremely confused as to why he was clutching at Severus Snape of all people. There was also something wrong with Harry's scent, it was odd…he hadn't smelt like that before. Maybe it was because of Snape's vampire scent being so close.

"His name is Alex," snarled Severus he really truly hated the Marauders with his whole being.

"His father called him Harry, so why is he being called Alex?" asked Remus looking confused. It was obvious he did not know the whole truth, before Snape could snap out anything in response he asked them to sit down.

"Gentlemen please sit down," said Albus wondering how he was going to tell Remus this; he had after all been the one to order it done. If anyone, Remus would be the angriest, after what he had to endure his entire life being a werewolf. Then again considering what Albus knew of James, he would probably be pretty pissed off too. Thank Merlin he wasn't alive, or Albus would have probably be killed by the furious father. James had been so protective of Harry, not as fiery as Lily had been though which showed. She had been the one to die for him, leave him with protection that hardly existed. He had not found a single book about blood magic, but summarised that you needed the same blood to protect the one under the protection.

"Tea, coffee?" asked Albus.

"Tea would be great Headmaster," said Remus smiling his grateful smile at the Headmaster. His robes were still disgusting and dirt as ever, which is a shame after all it would only take a bit of magic to make them look better. Severus curled his lip in disgust; he looked like a street bum and so out of place in this office.

"Severus?" asked Albus.

"Stop stalling Headmaster" said Severus realising what the man was doing.

Albus Dumbledore knew he did not accept anything that he did not cook or make himself. He was a very paranoid person number one on Voldemort and Grindelwald's hit lists. He also had a faithful house elf, who had served him since he was a child though. That was the house elf that had brought the food and drink up seconds ago, as Albus prepared it.

"Very well Remus, I'm afraid I left a good bit out when I told you Harry was at Hogwarts" said Albus looking sad and weary like he did not want to tell the man in front of him what was wrong.

"What? What is wrong with Harry? And why is he clinging to Snape?" asked Remus sounding reasonably calm. However, they all saw the flash of angered amber flash in Remus' eyes. Albus and Severus would have jumped upon hearing the growl if they were not so composed; however, Alex was not. He buried himself further into Severus utterly terrified of this new man.

"Calm down Remus, don't frighten the poor boy" said Albus demandingly.

If Harry ended up scared of Remus, his plans would not work obviously. He needed Remus for his plans; he would make sure Remus took Harry to the Weasley's all the time. Get him friends with all the Gryffindor's and specially ones that think Slytherins are evil and Gryffindor's are good. The Weasley's would do that fine, everyone knew how Anti- Slytherin the Weasley's were.

"Sorry Headmaster" said Remus apologetic.

"That's fine, we all loose control sometimes" said Albus brushing it off.

"So what's wrong with Harry?" asked Remus throwing confused looks at how Harry was on Severus' lap. As if he was afraid of the world and that was impossible. It was pretty obvious Remus couldn't afford wireless or the newspaper. Remus had been in remote areas, still doing work for Albus once he realized he'd never see Harry while he was younger.

"I am afraid that Harry's family did not look after him as we thought they would. The wards were not connected to how Harry felt about his home as I suspected but to his blood. The wards failed when he began dying, Poppy and I got there. Harry was almost dead. You have to understand what we did. we did it so Harry could survive," said Albus trying to think of a way to say it.

"Just get on with it," snapped Severus. He then soothingly rubbed his hands over Alex's head. Knowing this was going to turn nasty, he did not want Alex awake for it. He chanted a sleeping spell so lowly that Alex didn't realize what was happening. It was too late by the time he did; Alex had tightened his fingers on Severus' robes a few seconds before sleep claimed him. Clutching Alex closer to himself, he wove silencing spells around the child, not wanting him to wake up with the noise that was no doubt about to erupt from Lupin.

"What did you do?" asked Remus dread settling into his stomach, what had happened. He did not like where the conversation was going, not one bit.

"We had Severus turn Harry," said Albus praying Remus did not blame him; his plans were screwed if Remus did.

"WHAT?" screamed Remus standing up his tea going all over the place?

Severus was glad that he had spelled a silencing spell around Alex, Remus' should would have surly woken him up if he had not.

"And YOU went along with it? Do you know he will be ripped to pieces at school?" shrieked Remus hysterical thinking of his own and Snape's time at school. It's something he would never wish on his worst enemy. Perhaps maybe Voldemort, he was an exception to that rule.

"Shut up Lupin, I won't let Alex go through what I went through; I would remove him from Hogwarts before I let that happen. I do not care what Dumbledore says or does. I will call upon my clan and invoke the sire rights if he tries it wont matter if he is the boy who lived or not!" snarled Severus.

"Now there is no need for that Severus, honestly," said Albus having paled beyond anything when he had heard Severus say that. He knew Severus never joked about anything, and he knew he would have to watch what he was doing. Severus was not stupid he knew that, unless he wanted to be killed then he would need to watch what he was doing. It was penalty of death if you tried to remove a childe from its sire.

"The Headmasters right no need for it," said Remus his anger gone as quickly as it came. He did not want Snape to do that, for he knew if the man did then it would be most likely he would never see Harry again.

That would mean he would need to start calling Harry, Alex, if that was the price to pay so he could see the child then so be it. However, Dumbledore was never aware of Remus' thoughts. He, himself was not yet aware of what the headmaster was going to try to get him to do.

"Good" said Severus sitting down a bit too smugly for Albus' liking.

Severus knew he had something over the both of them; the fact he was a vampire with a clan. Of course, no one apart from Albus and now Remus knew he had a clan, and it would stay that way. Even though Remus has just found out about it, he knew what clan's were. Obviously, he knew, he had read every book in Hogwarts probably. Ever the bookworm Remus Lupin was, he should have been sorted into Ravenclaw, but no he ended up in Gryffindor.

He may be a Gryffindor, but he knew when to back down and when the situation was over his head. Slumping down on his seat, he sat there practically defeated. He had never thought Severus Snape of all people would ever hold something against him, now it had happened he was left stunned. Then again why not? After all he was one of the people who had made Snape's life a living hell. This was probably the opportunity he had been waiting on since he was eleven years old.

"Good now it's only one hour left before the party starts, I won't have Alex late for his first birthday party. Not when he has been exited about it for ages," said Severus getting up, not caring if there was more that Dumbledore wanted to say.

"Very well Severus we will see you at the great hall in one hour," said Albus his eyes twinkling again, but they were not the usual brightness they usually were.

"What can I get Alex?" asked Remus, he would put grudges aside and get along with Severus, if only for Alex.

"He loves to read Lupin, and do not buy him children's books, he loves reading about plants, get him a Herbology books, second year version he's already looked through the first. " said Severus leaving the room his robes still spinning out around him. How he was able to do it with a child in his arms was anyone's guess.

"Excuse me I have a book to buy for a party today," said Remus.

He may not have much money but he did have enough to get the child a book, he decided not to take Severus' advice. He decided to get him a child's storybook. He was sure that Alex would enjoy that better than some Herbology book, it's a pity he didn't take the advice. Harry may be only nine years old, but he was interested in learning now, not reading books. Although Severus had got him every single one, including Muggle ones he had read as a child. The Lion King, Cinderella, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs and all the other Disney classical's.

They had all been well read and Harry had only been with Severus a few months, five months to be exact.

* * *

woohoo another chapter whatcha think? R&R


	11. Chapter 11

**New Beginning's **

**Chapter 11**

**Alex's Party - and making friends **

* * *

"Let's go!" said Alex nearly dragging his father to the great hall. Severus just continued walking an amused smirk tugging at his face. Alex seemed to be like any child right now, too exited about his party to think of anything else apart from presents and cake. He thanked the lord Lupin hadn't messed it up. He had never felt so much excitement coming from Alex before, he relaxed knowing he had made the right decision regarding a party. He just hoped that they knew not to touch Alex, or scare him, he was getting there but he wasn't exactly there yet.

"Do you think I will have a cake? Will they let me have a piece? I hope so because Dudley had loads of it, and he even teased me with a bit and eat it up himself. I hope I've been good enough," said Alex his eyes sparkling. It was probably the longest thing he had said to Severus yet, when he wasn't reading of course.

Severus was nearly bursting with pride and shock; Alex was moving on, he was becoming more open especially with him. Alex had never said one thing about the Dursley's, and Severus meant nothing. Yet he had just told him something about Dudley, he didn't know what emotion was more prominent shock or pride. "It is your party, you will get a piece, more than a piece the rest of the cake will be coming home with us. You have been better than good Alex and I'm proud of you." said Severus face to face with Alex as he told him that.

Alex nodded softly, his heart thumping a mile a minute, Severus was proud of him! That must be what he was feeling! He was so happy. He was being good, he could do it, his Uncle Vernon had been wrong he realized that now.

"Now it's very loud in there, but do not be scared alright? Just enjoy yourself and have fun," said Severus wondering if Alex truly understood the concept of fun.

"What if no one likes me?" asked Alex looking terrified, he stared at his dad as if he would know the answer.

"They will, myself, Minerva, Poppy all love you Alex, it's just you refusing to let them in, you need not fear being sent away or hurt. If they hurt you they would have me to deal with, and they know that. It's easy to make friends, just speak to them, ask them what they like. I'm sure you can find someone who likes the same things as you. There is no Dudley here to make sure that you cannot make friends," said Severus softly.

"Alright," breathed Alex, he'd do it for Severus and to make him more proud. If he was proud it would make sure he stayed here, and that Severus never wanted to get rid of him.

"Go in and have a good day," said Severus opening the door for Alex to wander in.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ALEX!" was yelled.

Alex nearly peed himself, the loudness had been deafening, he was a bloody vampires.

"You alright?" asked Severus bending over feeling the pain over the bond.

"I'm fine, but…I don't…." Alex stuttered slightly.

"What's the matter?" asked Severus concerned Alex never stuttered, even back when he had been terrified of Severus.

"I don't know what to do," said Alex sounding upset.

"Just go and make friends, listen to music and the games will all be explained to you don't worry, then you open presents," explained Severus as an afterthought he said "Just have fun".

Alex chewing his lip he decided on who to talk to, so he began speaking to a few of them as they wished him Happy Birthday. Although one red headed boy continued going on about Quidditch, and the teams. Alex knew what it was, but he wasn't that interested in Quidditch (much to Severus' secret delight which Alex didn't understand till this day). Alex actually got talking with a boy about the subjects at Hogwarts, so he gleefully got into a heated discussion with him over it. Severus was glad when it was Blaise Zabini that Alex seemed to befriend, he could cope with that boy. He saw Dumbledore looking put out from the corner of his eye, which made Severus slightly confused. He gave a proud approving nod to Alex showing he was proud, and Alex beamed at him his eyes twinkling. Then he went back to ponder Dumbledore's recent behaviour. Trying to put him with Lupin, and paying way to much attention to Alex, now he seemed put out? For what reason? Because he was talking to Blaise Zabini? The boy no doubt would be in Slytherin like the Zabini's before him. There it was he had his own answer, he sighed softly, honestly, hadn't Dumbledore listened. Alex was never going to be the Gryffindor Albus envisioned, he was in all honesty well on his way to Ravenclaw.

"Hi, I'm Alex Snape, who are you?" asked Alex shyly.

"Blaise Zabini," said Blaise holding his hand out they shook hands. "Happy birthday"

"Thanks," said Alex smiling at the boy, perhaps it would not be so hard to make friends.

"Come on lets go on the dodgems" said Blaise dragging Alex with him. Alex decided to see what it was before he decided; he did not want to think his friend would want to hurt him, not with his dad there. He was fighting very hard with his instincts at pulling back, all the other children were holding hands. His dad wanted him to make friends, so he was going to do his best to do that, he wanted to stay here more than anything else in the world. Alex realized that he wanted to make friends for himself too, he remembered how sad he had been at the age of five when Dudley had scared everyone away. He had been so isolated, beaten down, he wasn't that boy anymore, he had someone to love, someone who was proud of him.

"Let's go on one together," said Blaise getting into the car. Alex followed sitting in the passenger seat as the dodgems began moving. Then the most amazing thing of all happened, Blaise bumped into two red headed boys, and Alex burst out laughing. Amusement thrumming through him like crazy.

Severus stared at his son in surprise, never had he heard Alex laughing before, he smiled softly, Alex was healing. Today had been a good thing he decided, even Lupin. It had given Alex the reassurance that Severus wasn't going to up and leave him, or at least Severus hoped so. He knew if things went as planned, Alex would want to see his friend and he would have to allow it. Thank Merlin Blaise was an only child, and that Alex didn't like the Weasley's he couldn't cope with seven children in his quarters, especially loud mouthed Gryffindor's.

It was not long before Alex and Blaise started crashing into anyone they could see. The cars went back and fourth banging into each other, the cars actually shaked thanks to the magic making it actually feel real. Alex was having the time of his life, soon it was his turn and he went after the red headed twins, they had been the most fun to hit. The biggest challenge, because they went after them instead of others after being hit.

"Let's go try something else," said Blaise.

"What?" asked Alex his cheeks flushed his eyes sparkling excitedly.

"What about the swings" suggested Blaise.

"I've never been on that kind of thing before," admitted Alex.

Thinking that Alex meant a magical swing he dragged him over, they both were lifted onto one. Severus lifted Alex and Blaise's mother lifted Blaise on to one. They were both, whirling around in the air with magical restraints on, laughing their heads off at seemingly nothing.

"Who is that? He has not stopped staring at you since he got here," said Blaise looking ahead. Alex turned around looking at the man from earlier and grimaced he could not believe the man had been invited to his party. Why was Dumbledore trying to force him to go with this man? What was wrong with leaving him with Severus he had been good.

"That's Rimpus Lunpin or something," said Alex looking quite nervous and sad.

"Hey, that just means another present," said Blaise trying to make his friend see the good side.

Alex didn't get time to reply, before Albus Dumbledore took a grip of Alex's upper arm and tried to move him. Unfortunately Albus Dumbledore was human, Alex wasn't, and Alex didn't want Dumbledore near him. So he wouldn't be budged, in fact he ended up moving Albus.

"Ah, Alex how are you, let me introduce you to someone I know" Albus had said.

Alex ground his teeth, he didn't want his friend to think he was freakish, but he didn't like being touched so he kept trying to get his arm free.

"Headmaster, get your hands of my son" said Severus his voice soft and dangerous as he came up next to the old wizard.

"They are just here Alex, this is Molly Weasley and her son who is your age his name is Ron, perhaps you would like to go to the burrow and play with him some time," said Albus ignoring Severus completely, but he had let go of Alex.

"That would be cool!" said Ron excitedly.

"I'm not playing with someone who has the IQ of a flobber worm," said Alex looking at Ron, that boy had spoken about Quidditch his entire party. Half an hour of it had been in his company! Chudley cannions or something he had said was his favourite.

Severus had to stop himself from laughing at what came from Alex's mouth. He did not know where his son had learned the word IQ or even flobber worm before. Perhaps it was all the books he was reading; he had not realised just how smart Alex actually was. His mother hadn't been able to stand weak, stupid people either. Back in the day it had included Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew and James Potter, until two out of the three had smarted up.

"You have a great son Severus" said Blaise's mom in approval.

"Thanks" said Severus, he forgot that he was supposed to be the child's biological father. It was easy to forget the world didn't know this was Harry Potter. That this child was a vampire, it had taken him a few seconds there to get into gear with Mrs. Zabini's statement. He thought of Alex like a son, nobody had ever casually came up to him and said 'you're son is great Severus' before. Alex had pretty much been kept a secret, some of the students had seen him, but this was the first time it had been openly broadcast. Those people gathered here today, all were under the impression that Alexander Aidan Snape was Severus' son. Hell Dumbledore, had lied to the Order members for goodness sake, because Molly didn't know, or she would have been in his face.

"It's time for food" said Severus detracting everyone, the children practically dived for the chairs and tables. Severus sat Alex at the top knowing that he would sit in the middle try and blend in if he had not. Alex was good at blending in anywhere, even in his quarters.

All the Wesley's were there, Zabini, Lupin, Flitwick, Dumbledore, McGonagall and many other people the bones' children and the Smiths.

With the Weasley's there, the food began rapidly disappearing, so the children began piling their own plates up not wanting the Weasley's to eat all the food. Severus had to actually walk over and fill Alex's plate up, for he had not touched anything. Making sure, he had put more than enough on his son's plate he whispered for him to eat up and make him proud. Knowing that would get Alex eating even if he did not want to.

"Ok, daddy" said Alex beginning to eat, Blaise was right next to him.

"What did you say to him? He seems rather white," said Remus suspiciously, as Severus rounded the children's table and to his own seat in the adult table.

"I told him to eat something Lupin, and if you don't mind I would like you to keep your nose from my business" said Severus going back to eating.

"Excuse me for caring," said Remus his amber eyes glowing in anger.

"Well take your care elsewhere, you are not wanted here" said Severus and they said no more.

"Dad is it time to open presents yet?" asked Alex standing on his chair.

"Get down from the chair this instant, and yes we are opening presents," said Severus not shouting.

"Sorry," said Alex. If it had not been from the love, acceptance, and worry coming from the bond he would have cringed and backed out of the hall and perhaps down to his cupboard although he hadn't needed to use it for months. Sometimes when he got so scared, that he just wanted to disappear he would go to his wardrobe and slide in there for half an hour.

"Here open mine first," said Blaise excited.

Alex opened the present already knowing it was a book, judging from the shape of it. To his surprise and happiness he found it one had did not have; it was a book on potions for youngsters. They had given it to him because they knew of Severus' love for the subject, they must have assumed Alex would like it too. It really was a good thing he loved watching his dad brew, he hadn't been allowed to actually brew anything yet. He had helped his dad though, preparing the ingredients and adding some of it and stirring sometimes. This book was easier to read than the older books, same potions but more simple instructions.

"Here is mine," said Neville Longbottom coming forward.

Ripping it open he found it the plant book, he had wanted, or the Herbology book, about herbs plants and what they could do; it was something he could understand better than the second year Herbology book he had taken from his dad's shelf.

"Thanks Neville! Its great I've wanted this for ages" said Alex hugging his new friend. Then hugging Blaise too, not wanting his other friend to feel left out. He found it rather…odd to hug someone, when they hugged him back…he felt happiness instead of fear. Maybe it was because they were the same size as him, and he knew instinctively they weren't a threat. He had friends of his own and Dudley couldn't do a thing about it.

"Here open mine," said Lupin handing it forward.

Alex opened his present and his eyebrows rose, he already had this book… so much for Blaise's theory of another present. He wasn't like Dudley Dursley though, he didn't care for the presents, although he was very glad for his two new friends, Neville and Blaise. Neville was quieter than Alex though, and Alex hadn't believed it could be possible.

"Thank you," said Alex less enthusiastically than Neville and Blaise had got.

"Do you not like it?" asked Lupin hurt.

"I do, but I already have a copy, my dad got me it months ago," said Alex before adding proudly "I can read it all by myself!"

The tale of the three brothers the beadle and the bard book.

Lupin just stared, the boy truly loved Snape, he could smell it, it wasn't only vampire's who had great senses of smells. In fact it would be tough to choose which was better, and maybe even impossible.

* * *

yay! that version is much better... :) whatcha think! R&R please


	12. Chapter 12

**New Beginning's**

**Chapter 12**

**Making a Wish - Will it come true?**

* * *

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Alex…Happy birthday tooooo you!" yelled the children as Severus carried the cake over. Alex looked so happy, standing there surrounded by children even if a little overwhelmed. Severus tampered it down a little, wanting Alex to enjoy every second of his birthday party. Alex deserved this more than anyone else, he had watched for the past seven years as Dudley got parties, birthday presents and cakes. Watching from the cupboard or as he was forced to clean up, he had the best present yet waiting in their quarters. He had noticed each year, Dudley got a new bike and that present would be the one Alex seemed saddest over. So he had gotten Alex one, he wasn't sure exactly how Alex was going to play it. Hogwarts was a busy school, and the pitch was almost always occupied. He supposed he could take Alex to the other side when no student was about to stare at him.

Alex's eyes were so wide, that you would think they could not get any wider. Everyone watched the scene smiling; Severus bent down and whispered something into Alex's ear. "Blow out the candles after making a wish…and don't say it out loud" he finished almost as an afterthought. He said this just in case Alex didn't know what to do, he had seen Dudley doing it but it didn't mean squat.

"Hip hip!" "Hooray" "Hip Hip" Hooray" "Hip hip" "Hooray" and the children screamed like crazy.

Alex wondered what he could wish for; he had everything he had ever dreamed off. Someone to take care of him, clothes, food, presents and now friends. After a few seconds of contemplation, he closed his eyes and made his wish. 'I wish I never have to leave Severus my new dad I hope he never gets rid of me'. After a brief pause he blew out the candles hoping his wish came true. After he blew the candles out, he sat in Severus' lap and seemed content there. Dumbledore of course had a bright smile and twinkling eyes as always plastered on his face, if anyone could read his mind it would have been mind-blowing. As it was nobody could read the mind of one Albus Dumbledore, so his secrets were safe - for now. He wasn't the only one angry; Remus was too, only it was dampened by the utter jealousy that was surging through him. Remus couldn't deny he was jealous; he had always loved Har…Alex to see him happy with Severus Snape of all people hurt. What's worse Remus knew his best friend would probably be spinning in his grave.

"Say Thank you to everyone for coming" said Severus shooing his son of his lap. Spelling the cake to cut itself into pieces, for all the guests. The pieces then floated into the goodie bags, after they were magically wrapped into pieces of cloth.

"Thank you for coming over, it's been great" said Alex shyly smiling brightly.

"Well done son, now go and put all your presents in the box while I help the teachers tidy up" said Severus. It never took long to tidy with magic but it nevertheless needed to be done.

"Can Blaise come over sometime please?" asked Alex. He braced himself for his dad to say he wasn't allowed to have his friend over. Severus however, was extremely pleased, he had asked for something. Alex was getting better, slowly but he was getting there. He was now even asking questions, he looked at Blaise's mother for confirmation.

"Sure" she agreed.

"Blaise can come, you can play and have dinner, but Blaise has to go home after that," said Severus.

"Thanks dad," said Alex the awe he was feeling showing on his face.

"You are welcome, now why don't you both go and put the presents away" said Severus smiling at both boys shooing them in the direction of Alex's large pile of presents.

"You have a very sweet young boy, now Blaise knows the floo address. I have been practicing with him for a year now. Stick your head through when he is due to come home please, so I know when" said Blaise's mother. Just in case her son did get lost in the floo network. It had happened before, not to her son but to a few underage Wizards and Witches who had been floo'ing. It was a dangerous business but everything had its own element of danger to it even magic itself.

"Very well, I will see you at six o'clock?" said Severus nodding his head curtly, a small smile on his face. He loved hearing the compliments regarding Alex, they filled him with pride. It was him, he was Alex's father, he was getting used to it people knowing at least part of the truth. He'd never let Alex go, Severus decided there and then, even if he wanted to go - Severus wouldn't let him. He'd rather have Alex hate him than see him gone from his life altogether. He loved having someone to care for, to take care off, to love, to cherish.

"That's good, now I'm just going to say goodbye" she said walking away.

"Blaise I'm leaving now, so be a good boy for me and I will see you later tonight. And remember to floo properly, goodbye Alex it was nice meeting you" she said before leaving. Most of the other children were gone as well as the adults. She had a few hours to herself; she wanted to take advantage of it. Blaise's father was dead, and she was alone now. She knew what most people thought of her, that she had killed her husbands for their money. It wasn't true, she chose men who could give Blaise the future he deserved. Her husband, Blaise' father had been an Auror and died in the line of duty. It was her second husband, who had seemingly dropped down dead cause unknown. She would never know what happened to him, yet the world around her deemed her guilty. So much for the saying innocent until proven guilty. Here you are guilty until proven innocent, but the world wasn't perfect unfortunately.

* * *

"Why did everyone buy Harry thick books?" asked Remus walking over, he was not pleased when he smelt the disgust coming from Harry when he opened the book. The disgust had been directed at him rather than the book, because Alex actually loved the book. He loved the tale even if it was a bit grim, but having seen the harsher side of the world it wasn't daunting for Alex.

"I told you what to get him Lupin but you didn't listen it's your own fault. Also his name is Alex and I expect you to call him that," said Severus gritting his teeth in fury.

"Why would Harry be disgusted that I got him a story book? He should be happy after what he had been through" said Remus confused.

"For the last time his name is Alex, just keep calling him Harry and watch him hate you even more," said Severus smirking at the thought of Alex hating Remus. He loathed Remus Lupin with all that he was, nobody could blame him really. He didn't want Lupin as part of their life, and if Alex hated him then he wouldn't be. He wouldn't deny his son anything, not even Lupin as hard as it would be.

"His real name is Harry! It's what his mother called him why doesn't he like it" said Remus.

"Alex doesn't want to be Harry; it reminds him of the Dursley's. Does it really matter what his bloody name is?" snapped Severus after remembering where they were. Not everyone was gone, and he didn't want them finding out. Not yet anyway, not any time soon if he had anything to say about it. Although if Dumbledore had something to say about it he would be telling everyone pretty soon.

"Fine, where can we talk about it" said Remus he was not leaving until he had some answers.

"I'm busy all night" said Severus.

"How can you be busy? You only have Harry and I want to meet him properly," asked Remus incredulity written on his face.

"Actually Blaise is staying after for a while, and Alex needs me all the time. Call him Harry once more and I swear to god I will throw the silver mist charm at you" growled Severus his patience had worn completely thin. He always did find it tiring dealing with the Marauders. Lupin was jeopardising everything by continuously calling Alex by his, well, er, birth name. He had been about to think real name, but Alex was his real name now and nothing, especially not Lupin, was going to change that.

Alex hated everyone using the name Harry, mostly because he couldn't be Harry. Ironically enough if given the choice his son would choose Alex. Harry Potter had died at the Dursley's the first time the Dursley's had laid a hand on him really.

Remus paled at that, the mist charm hurt like hell, all over him especially if he was close to the full moon. It didn't cause permanent damage as it was not real silver but still it hurt like hell. Silver was dangerous to a man like him, and Snape had never threatened him with it before. So he realized just how pissed off the man must be to say that to him, and Severus Snape never threatened without following through.

"Fine" said Remus looking pale and shaky. Severus on the other hand didn't look bothered, he continued on cleaning up the mess in the Great Hall. The amusement things were already gone; he did wonder where Albus had gotten them from though not enough to ask.

"Good" said Severus smirking, finally got the idiotic murky cur to shut up.

* * *

"You have so many presents, I'm going to ask my mum to do me a huge party like this" said Blaise smiling as he helped his new friend pack his presents.

"There are so many here, I don't know what to do with them all" said Alex looking and feeling overwhelmed.

"Open and play with them all" said Blaise smirking.

"I guess" said Alex, he handled each present delicately he didn't want to damage any of them.

He hoped Blaise and him were able to become best of friends, his friend seemed nice, funny and smart. He liked it and hoped they stayed friends for ever and ever. Never having one though he wasn't exactly sure what to do with him, but Blaise didn't seem to mind. As they placed the presents in they had fun trying to guess what was in each gift, although a great deal were books.

"Look the Lumpin guy looks angry" said Blaise watching Lupin. His last name was being torn to bits by two children; then again Blaise was only taking after Alex. Alex hadn't said Lupin's name right so nobody could expect Blaise to get it right either.

"Yeah, but don't worry Dad is not scared of him, just watch them and find out" said Alex, he could feel his dad's anger and it wasn't directed at him.

They ended up distracted by putting the presents away, Blaise curiously watched again, so did Alex. Curious to what could have pulled his friends attention, away from guessing the gift game they had started. Lupin turned a very pale colour and watched Severus smirk full blast.

"See I told you," said Alex smugly. His dad didn't take nonsense from anyone, that was when he new he was safe. His dad wasn't afraid of Lupin, or too scared to tell him off. There was no way his dad would give him to that man, he was sure of it. Not after giving him a big birthday party, this was what parents did, he was safe.

"Yeah you did, your dad's pretty cool, just like mine was" said Blaise. His admiration for both Alex's and his own father was clear as day.

"What happened to your dad?" asked Alex looking at his friend sadly.

"Mine worked in the ministry, he was an Auror he died bringing in bad Wizards," said Blaise proud but sad, he missed his dad more than anything in the world. His mum's other husband hadn't been his dad, no matter what he did. Nearer to the end he had been proud of Blaise, and his accidental magic, and only then Blaise had warmed up to him. He knew his mum had been lonely, but unfortunately at that age he hadn't cared, he had made his new step father work hard to gain his affection.

"Mines a teacher," said Alex.

"Yeah, I know, I've heard stories about him but I don't believe them. He is cool" said Blaise in only way an eight year old could. If he had been on the wrong side of Severus Snape, cool would have been the last thing on his mind.

"I've heard them too, dad is not evil nor a greasy bat" said Alex frowning angrily at the people who dared call his father a bat or evil. In fact they had conveniently ended up with rashes and sores that didn't seem to go away for weeks. Alex didn't like anyone talking about his dad behind his back, not when he knew it wasn't true - his dad was his savior.

"It's just stupid Gryffindor's probably" said Blaise, he was not prejudice but he did know it was probably the Gryffindor's. Slytherins always spoke about Severus in respect, and the Ravenclaw's too because he knew a few of them.

"I know it is, funny enough the Huffelpuff's, Ravenclaw's nor the Slytherins ever have anything bad to say about him" said Alex nodding his head in agreement to his new friend. Blaise liked his father! It would help them be friends; at least Blaise wasn't afraid of his dad. He would have hated that.

"I see you are not done yet, well, tell you what, I can show you how to get it done quicker" said Remus coming over, and spelling the presents into the box. Smiling softly at the two children, thinking they would be awed and happy with his display of magic. He was sure Alex hadn't seen magic done before, and it might be a way to get to know him.

Both Alex and Blaise were annoyed they were enjoying trying to guess what was in each present. Alex bowed his head sighing, picking up the box he walked over to his dad. Not even saying anything to Blaise or Remus the entire way. He really didn't like that man, why had he not just asked them if they wanted it done, instead of going ahead and doing it.

"What's wrong Alex" said Severus feeling Alex's annoyance through the bond. He shouldn't be annoyed; he had just had a party. He feared that Blaise and Alex weren't getting along as well now the party was over; he knew how children could be.

"He made all the presents go into the box, I'm sorry I didn't do it" said Alex thinking he was going to be in trouble for doing magic.

"Alex I would be proud if you did magic, as you very well know," asked Severus lowering himself until he was level with his son. "Why are you so annoyed?"

"Me and Blaise were playing," started Alex.

"We were playing guess the gift!" grinned Blaise it was the name they had come up with after all.

"I liked trying to guess what was in the box with Blaise!" said Alex enthusiastically, Blaise nodded in agreement it had been fun.

"Well why don't we get you down to your room, let all the presents out and we can all open them together how about that?" asked Severus. His fury at Lupin was growing, the first time Alex truly opened up and had fun with someone he had to ruin it.

"Can we?" said Alex excitedly.

"Sure we can, come on then let's go, it will take us to dinner time to get through all of them maybe longer" said Severus dryly.

"Yes!" said both boys grinning like loons, eagerly following Severus out of the dungeons. Alex took a hold of his father's hand when he noticed the man following them.

"Don't bother Lupin, you have spoiled enough of their fun today" snapped Severus.

"Well if you remember I am supposed to have him for the day, now you either let me come or I take him with me," said Remus smugly. Or so Dumbledore had told him, he had no idea that Dumbledore had failed to share that part with Severus.

"Alex is mine, and it doesn't matter if you think you have rights over him. He is my childe and if you ever try and pull what your doing right now; I will make sure you never get anywhere near him ever again. Even if it takes me having to expose your stupid furry little problem" hissed Severus so low Blaise could not hear him, but Lupin with his hearing heard every word. As did Alex and his heart had bloomed at hearing those words 'Alex is mine' he belonged to Severus, and he was never letting Lupin near him. If Alex hadn't been so composed (like his father) he would have jumped up and down hyperly.

"Fine," said Lupin looking terrified at the thought.

"I'm glad we agree, now move yourself away from here," said Severus.

"I want to know more about Ha…Alex please, he is all I have left" said Remus pleadingly.

"And too bad you didn't try, and get to see him once, that's the main reason Alex doesn't like you. You abandoned him in his time of need, right after his Godfather had betrayed him and was arrested, right after his parents died, all you did was run, you're pathetic and Alex thinks so too" said quietly and quite spitefully too. Anyone that accused Severus of being an angel was definitely on drugs. He told people what he thought, if they didn't like it too bad.

"Nooo," moaned Remus looking devastated staring at Alex begging him to tell him it was a lie.

He felt his world tilt when he saw that Severus was right, and it made him feel all the guiltier. He fell to his knees; before he could so much as beg Alex for forgiveness Severus dragged both boys off. None of the three ever once looked back at the broken figure on the floor.

Even if they felt an ounce of guilt, but he still needed the truth before it was told in a more violent manner.

* * *

THERE! haha :)


	13. Chapter 13

**New Beginning's **

**Chapter 13**

**Having fun **

* * *

"Daddy can I just go and play with my toys and open my presents with you tomorrow together?" asked Alex looking up at Severus as they entered their quarters. He just wanted to play with Blaise; he had many games that needed two people to play with. They hadn't been used before; after all he couldn't play it himself. He had never asked his dad to play with those games. He preferred his dad to read to him than play with a game anyway. Plus he just didn't have the guts to ask his dad only to be told no, he was getting the picture that Severus couldn't seem to be able to say no to him.

"Ok Alex, why don't you go and play in your room before Blaise has to go home in a while so have fun," said Severus.

"Thanks dad" said Alex smiling, dragging his new friend of with him, the presents which were floating behind Severus were put on a counter. He would do as Alex wanted; open them with his son tomorrow.

* * *

"See look, this game is good, it's called Diagon Alley" said Alex hesitantly.

"I like that game too, let's set it up!" said Blaise exited.

"Ok" said Alex, both he and Blaise started getting the game set up. There was a board, with every shop in Diagon Ally, as well as shops. All up for sale, it's actually like Monopoly; they would be able to buy the shops of Diagon Ally as they went along. It was easier to play; there were only ones, twos, fives as money. It was a child's game after all.

Alex in the end lost, he was not as good as Blaise, who had been playing the game before. However, Alex demanded a re-match. So the challenge was on, this time Alex had the hang of it and bet Blaise. It seemed Alex had a little bit of a competitive streak, although it wasn't bad enough to loose him any friends thankfully. Otherwise it wouldn't have been easy for little Alex to get friends and keep them at all.

The time went very fast, before long Alex's dad was coming through to the room.

"Blaise it's time for you to go home, your mother will be waiting you I've already told her you are coming." said Severus coming through.

"Yes Mr. Snape" said Blaise nodding his head and getting up.

"Are you coming to say goodbye to your friend?" asked Severus.

"I have to tidy this up first, you told me I had to keep my room clean" said Alex frowning.

"I didn't mean it like that, never mind come on lets say goodbye to Blaise. I will help you pack your game away in a bit" said Severus holding his hand out for his son.

"Ok dad" said Alex shrugging his shoulders he got up, pulled his trousers up, they had fallen down slightly.

"Bye Blaise," said Alex waving happily, he had had a good time. He hoped he could see Blaise again.

"Goodbye Blaise, I hope to see you sometime again soon, now your mother said you remember the floo, do you?" asked Severus wanting to be sure.

"I do Mr. Snape, goodbye Alex" said Blaise stepping into the fire.

Alex just waved to his new friend, smiling now a bit sadly that his friend was leaving. Sighing softly he cuddled into his dad, he didn't know he could have gotten tired from all that. Even his throat was sore from all the laughing he had done.

"Lets get you bathed and ready for bed, you're tired," said Severus lifting his son up.

Alex didn't protest he knew he was tired and knew not to fight his dad. He didn't want his dad to get angry. He was let down, and put on the toilet as his dad run the bath for him. He saw his dad check it before stripping him down; his clothes were dirtier then usual.

"Come on then, lets get you cleaned up" said Severus lifting him into the bath.

Severus then cleaned his son, hands face and any other places chocolate cake had gotten. Alex was a tidy eater, and didn't get his food everywhere, but Severus knew in his excitement his normal manners had been abandoned. "You play in the bath for a while, I'm going to get your night clothes and a towel" said Severus, he could use a house elf but didn't bother. Doing that was pure laziness he didn't like treating the house elves like that.

"Ok dad" said Harry, getting his toys in.

Most of them were wizarding plastic dolls, with wands on them, and other things. Harry sat there playing with them, imitating their voices, crashing his toy play bath cars into the dolls making banging noises. Before coming here, he hadn't had something like that, his cousin had though. He hadn't been allowed a bath; he had been forced into the shower, and only allowed in it for three minutes. Here he was allowed a bath as long as he wanted, not that he ever disputed it when Severus asked him if he was ready to get out.

"Right are you ready? Come on then" said Severus, Alex got up and Severus wrapped a towel around him.

He was quickly dried then his Pyjamas were on him before he knew it, his dad didn't normally do that. Alex dressed and put his own pyjamas on; it was only because he was so tired. He felt over the moon that his dad cared, and better yet, Uncle Vernon could never have done that with Dudley he was just too big.

"Who won then?" asked Severus out of idle curiosity putting the game away.

"Blaise won one and I won the second one" said Alex proudly.

"That's nice" said Severus, thinking 'Who would have thought I would ever tolerate children in my quarters'. He knew he had chanced since Alex had been brought to him. However, he didn't care, to him it was a change for the better, and he would never let anyone get his Alex. Not now, not even Dumbledore would be able to get his hands on his childe.

"Can you make that Lumpin man not come back?" asked Alex looking thoughtful.

"Lupin, and no I can't, just put up with him, he will stop coming eventually if you keep ignoring him" said Severus honestly. Hogwarts was a school basically open to the public. Only person who could stop Lupin was Dumbledore, and unfortunately the old fool was up to something. He wasn't happy with how Dumbledore was being, it was happening so suddenly as well.

"Ok dad," said Alex yawning softly.

Severus softly started stroking his son's hair, it was not long before the green eyes glazed over, and his eyes started drooping. They dropped one last time before they dropped closed altogether. Severus kissed his sons forehead before he softly summoned Alex's teddy. He tucked it in beside his son, smiling softly when Alex clutched it and cuddled into the teddy. Alex hadn't deserved what happened to him, but Severus would make sure his future was brighter than his horrid past.

"Goodnight son" said Severus walking out of the room making sure to leave a lamp on. His son was scared of the dark, and it was all because of the Dursley's how he wished he could kill them. He hadn't realized Alex's fear until he got up at five o'clock in the morning one night. It confused the living daylights out of him; Alex would go into a wardrobe without light and feel safe. Yet in a room, in a bed he was scared of the dark. He summarized quite rightly, that it had something to do with the size.

To Severus Alex was stronger than anyone gave the little one credit for. He was getting over abuse, and being a vampire. He was living the days as they came, coping with everything. It was a trait Severus had; he had used to live the days as they came. Perhaps more than being his sire had rubbed off on Alex. Severus hoped so, and liked to think so too, he sighed softly when he caught sight of his own bed. He was asleep within a couple of minutes. A few years ago, it would have been impossible. Being a parent took more out of you than anyone thought.

He usually remained awake for hours, not willing to go to sleep, for fear of the nightmares he usually had. Then he sometimes woke up when they got really bad, on those days all students knew to avoid him. Funnily enough he hadn't had any of those nightmares that wake him up in cold sweat since Alex came to live with him.

* * *

I know the chapters are usually longer, but i cannot disrupt the story by adding three or four pages to it so you will just have to live with it lol :) next chapter up soon. R&R


	14. Chapter 14

**New Beginning's **

**Chapter 14 **

**A Sick Alex **

* * *

Severus woke up, blinking he looked around before he remembered everything. Looking at the clock he realized why it was strange, something must be wrong. It was twelve o'clock in the afternoon. Alex always woke him up at around six thirty some times even earlier. Getting up he went into his son's room he found his son still asleep. Going closer he put a hand to his son's head. He realized that Alex had a fever, summoning a fever reducer; he scooped Alex onto his lap and gave him three gulps of the fever reducer. He would need to take it regularly; he wondered why his son had not come to him. Or why he had not felt it through the bond immediately.

Knowing there was nothing he could do for his son right now, he summoned some books before climbing into the bed beside his son. He charmed a blanket to do what ever Alex needed it, hot or cold, even just cool it was a handy charm to have. He spent his time reading his new books, giving his son the fever reducers. He could tell though the bond that there was nothing else wrong with his son.

Severus was nearly in tears of frustration when his son started begging for his help. Stuck in some awful hallucination or dream. He had a rough idea what it was about, the name Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia came up often enough. The worst part of it was he couldn't wake his son up. Usually when he had a nightmare like that, Severus had no problem wakening his son up. He'd stay and comfort him, read to him for an hour until he was sleeping, then leave the lamp on and go to his own bed.

Taking his son into his arms, he started stroking his son's hair and singing softly to his son. Hoping and praying this would get though to his son that he was safe, and to come back to him. He did not want to hear any more of the awful words Alex called himself. Freak, good for nothing, a burden, nasty, abnormal; the list continued.

"Daddy?" asked Alex clinging to him, moaning softly he felt terrible. He hadn't been this sick before, well, not in a long time.

"It's alright son I'm here," he said softly. He could feel the sore head his son had, and didn't want to make it worse.

"I hurt, I'm so thirsty what's wrong with me?" asked Alex closing his eyes.

"You are ill, you have a fever, it's going down but it will take a while. I'll go and get you some potions and water" said Severus, he was up and out of the room before Alex could protest. Unfortunately he couldn't summon the water, so there wasn't any point in summoning the potion when he had to move anyway. He could tell Alex wasn't happy with that, so he made quick work of getting everything.

"Here Alex drink these then you can get some water," said Severus. Alex scooted into Severus, grabbing him so he could not leave again, he took them without a fuss before he downed all the water he was given. He felt a bit better after that, he lay against his father soaking up all the affection he could get. He loved those moments, usually at night when they read a book. To know his dad was still looking after him when he was sick, meant more than the surly potions master would ever know.

"Go to sleep Alex, you will get better much quicker, then you can open your presents" said Severus softly.

"Night daddy" said Alex sounding more like a little three year old than anything.

Severus kissed the hot forehead as Alex started falling asleep, not relaxing his hold he had on his dad any. Severus just shook his head and cuddled them both in; there was no way he was leaving his son when he was like that. He noticed that Alex still had a death grip on his teddy, not letting it go for a second. Alex was never usually that clingy with him, he was always near yes. He never, ever actually clung to him as if afraid he was going to disappear.

Alex would be going to Hogwarts in just a few years time, his son wanted to learn about magic. Not knowing about it when he was younger, he was twice as curious as normal children. Although if Dumbledore continued on the way he was, Severus was going to leave Hogwarts with Alex and Dumbledore could screw himself. He wasn't going to let Dumbledore manipulate Alex into anything; he assumed it was because Alex was acting more Slytherin than a Gryffindor. He had no idea the real reason behind Dumbledore's actions and if he had he would have killed him.

He hoped when Lupin would have the sense to stay away, because he wasn't going to be responsible for his actions. Dumbledore truly expected Severus to give up his son to a man like Lupin? He alone knew how vicious he truly was. Think on what Lupin had send to Alex, its obvious Lupin didn't listen any better now than he had when he was a teenager. He had told Lupin some home truths and what Alex was feeling because he knew Alex wouldn't have the courage to do that, at least not yet anyway. He had hardly been surprised when Alex had agreed with him, but when Lupin looked at Alex for confirmation. He seemed to shatter into a million pieces when Alex nodded his head in agreement to Severus' words.

Lupin look so shattered, Severus had not been as satisfied as he ought to have been. He felt pity and anger for the man, something he had never felt for him before. If he wanted Alex he would have to kill him, because he was going to make sure Lupin didn't get him. So at the end of the day he didn't really care, the man could disappear for all he would notice.

Harry was his now, his son, and he was not letting anyone take him away. He didn't care what Dumbledore said or did, he had meant what he said. He would just go to his clan and make sure Dumbledore regretted it. Hopefully it would not come to that, and he didn't think Alex would ever really want to leave. The bond indicated as much, Alex loved him as a son loved their father, thought of him like a father. Alex would never be able to bond with anyone the way he was bonded with Severus.

* * *

'Knock' 'Knock'

Groaning Severus got up, laying his son on the bed tucking him in, he knew it was Dumbledore. Kissing his son softly on the head and put the other teddy in his son's bed sending love and reassurances though the bond, before going to answer the door.

"Yes?" asked Severus, his son was ill he didn't need Dumbledore coming down and making a scene. So he stood right next to the door making sure Dumbledore couldn't get in.

"Severus you were not at any of your classes today? The students are confused? What is the matter?" asked Dumbledore sounding annoyed.

"I don't care about classes, my son is not well, I can just quit if you like" said Severus narrowing his eyes, his son came first and always would, and always had since he had been turned.

"What is the matter with him? Should you not take him to Poppy and go to your classes? Perhaps take him to Remus'?" asked Dumbledore, making it sound like he was trying to help Severus.

"And have my son think I abandoned him? No thank you headmaster, he will stay right here. I know how too look after my son thank you very much" said Severus angrily.

"Very well," said Dumbledore backing down, he could not afford to loose Severus as his Potions Master and Spy.

"Is there anything else or are we finished?" asked Severus.

"Is it ok if I see him?" asked Dumbledore softly, he needed to make sure nothing serious was wrong with Alex; he could not loose his weapon.

"He is asleep," said Severus, knowing what the Headmaster was up too.

"I just want too see if he is ok," said Dumbledore not giving in.

"Fine," snapped Severus, going towards his son's room, opening the door partly so the old man could see in.

"Should a child have that colour of room? Children like bright colours you know" said Dumbledore disapprovingly.

"Alex is not any child, and for your information Alex's likes the room just the way it is," said Severus.

"Daddy?" asked Alex softly, opening his eyes.

"I'm here Alex," said Severus going over to his son, looking at the time; he took the potion from the night stand before helping his son drink another three gulps of the fever reducer potion.

"Thanks," murmured Alex so quietly Dumbledore didn't hear him.

"Sleep some more Alex," said Severus softly, stroking his son's hair not caring if Dumbledore saw or not. As he had said earlier Alex came first for him, he didn't care if his reputation was shredded to bits as long as Alex was happy.

"You were both closer than you have let on," said Dumbledore as he watched them both.

"It's none of anyone's business how we are or how close we are" said Severus cuddling his son in once more. Softly, brushing the hair away from his face and sighing softly.

"Well I would have liked to know," said Dumbledore softly. Severus just shrugged his shoulders coming out of his son's room; once Dumbledore was out, he shut the door softly. His son would not be scared when he woke up, because he had put the lamp on.

"Will you be at Classes tomorrow?" asked Dumbledore.

"No not if Alex is not better" said Severus.

"Well I'll just have to call in Remus Lupin, I won't be able to find someone else before tomorrow" said Dumbledore, knowing Severus would not want the Werewolf anywhere near his work and give in and go to classes.

"Very well Headmaster, you better do it now, you are welcome to use my fire," said Severus smirking at the Headmaster's stunned look. Alex comes first, and always would. He also realized what Dumbledore was up to, and it infuriated him. Nobody was going to beat a Slytherin at his own game, so without more ado he went along with the Headmaster.

"Very well" said Dumbledore going over to the fire. Expecting Severus to pull him back, Albus wasn't about to change his plans.

"Remus Lupin" was shouted in.

"Yes Headmaster?" asked Remus curiously.

"Can you come to Hogwarts and teach Potions?" asked Dumbledore.

"Sure, what has happened?" asked Remus fearing the worst.

"Alex has just caught a bit of a fever, and Severus wants to look after him" said Dumbledore.

"He is willingly letting me take his potions classes?" asked Remus feeling his heart constrict.

"Yes," said Dumbledore a bit miffed that Snape hadn't reacted as he had hoped.

"Very well Headmaster, I will be there first thing tomorrow," said Remus.

"Goodbye then Remus," said Dumbledore pulling out.

"There it's done, well good night Severus, and you better eat something before you end up ill like your son" said Dumbledore as he left.

Remus sat in his home, completely stunned; Snape was willingly letting him take potions. His heart felt tight, Severus really loved Alex. He loved him enough to let the man he hated teach his Potions classes. He knew there and then he would need to like the man, if he wanted anything to do with Alex. He had nothing right now, but he would try and get Alex to like him, make up for when he was not there for him when he needed him most.

* * *

There we goooo whatcha think? R&R


	15. Chapter 15

**New Beginning's **

**Chapter 15**

**Talking and Putting his foot down **

* * *

So Remus did take over potions for Severus, while he looked after his son. Remus had been thinking lost in thought most of the time after that when he wasn't teaching. Dumbledore had in his own way told Remus that he could have Alex if he wanted. Seeing Severus and Alex together, it made him realize he could never be a father to the boy. Alex had a father and loved him. He decided he would never come between them, he may be a werewolf but he was not stupid. To come between Alex and Severus was suicidal, plus he would never have Alex for long. Severus he had no doubt would really call the vampire clan into action. He would be dead; it was the penalty for taking any chide from a master vampire after all. Severus of course was a Master vampire now, since he had came to his own in the world. Into his own as a vampire, his clan must have named him a master vampire.

"How are potions classes going?" asked Severus when Remus walked into his quarters. As much as Severus didn't like the wolf being there he had no choice.

"Fine, some of the Slytherins and Gryffindor's are unbearable" Said Remus shaking his head. It was like a war zone when they classes were paired together. He had no problem with the Huffelpuff's and Ravenclaw's even the Ravenclaw's and Slytherins! It was just those two houses.

"That's what you used to be like Lupin," said Severus.

"We all did" said Remus shaking his head unable to believe that at one point he had acted like that, he knew he had but it didn't mean he had to believe it.

Severus said nothing to that, but he knew it was true; he had given the Marauders as good as he got. Some of his pranks had been well better than theirs. However, as they got older they got worse he had never hung one of them in the middle of the great hall. Or the worst possible thing, tried to get them killed - sending any of them to a werewolf.

The rational side of Severus knew that Remus was not to blame for that prank. However, the resentful side of him didn't care; he would have blamed everything that went wrong in his life on them if he could.

"How's H…Alex?" asked Remus, cursing himself for the slip of tongue. He had almost called Alex Harry once again! Was he really wanting cursed?

"As well as he can be, his fever has gone away thankfully, and he should be fine now" said Severus, not knowing why he was telling the man all of this.

Good" said Remus sighing thankful.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" asked Severus upon entering his son's room later on that day. Remus had been gone for a good while; they had spent the entire hour of Remus' lunch break in silence after Remus had asked how Alex was.

"Better," said Alex smiling, when he realized this was the first time he had ever been taken care of properly.

"Why are you smiling?" asked Severus - almost teasingly.

"First time I've been made better, its great having a dad" admitted Alex softly.

"Is that so?" asked Severus sitting himself down on Alex's bed.

"Yes" said Alex.

"Good" said Severus, hearing 'It's great having a dad' from his son's mouth was like music to his ears.

"Dad…can you teach me to swim?" asked Alex five seconds later.

"Swim?" asked Severus both eyebrows rose.

"Yeah, some of the first years were talking about it, they made it sound nice" said Alex hopeful.

"Very well" said Severus, as if he could ever say no to his son.

"Thank you" said Alex his eyes glowing, he didn't get exited easily when he did everyone knew. His eyes glowed brighter than the stars in the night sky.

"But not until you are feeling better" said Severus tucking his son back in but freeing his arms so he could eat.

"Ok" said Alex nodding his head eagerly.

"Are you still feeling sick?" asked Severus.

"No, it's gone" said Alex relieved.

"Are you too hot?" asked Severus feeling his son's forehead just to make sure.

"No, I feel fine" said Alex smiling softly; he so loved the feeling of being cared for. It was something every child took for granted. Well everyone bar this child anyway, he was not used to being loved, and cared for. He never took this feeling for granted, which made it even more special to Alex.

"When do I have to go with Luppinn?" asked Alex. Dumbledore had insisted, and Severus had eventually given in. Alex didn't like Lupin so it wasn't him is son was going to end up hurting. It was Lupin that was going to be the one devastated at the end of the day. Dumbledore wouldn't get his way, that much Severus knew and it filled him with glee.

"It's Lupin and it's soon, couple of days but if you are still unwell he will understand and give it a miss" said Severus, otherwise he would make sure Lupin understood.

"Lupin then" said Alex pouting slightly.

"Now do you think you will be able to eat this?" asked Severus softly putting the tray in front of his son. It had some soup in it, with soft fresh bread at the side.

"Mmm…Chicken…my favourite," said Alex.

"Good, don't make yourself sick" said Severus to his son staying in the room while his son ate asking questions.

"Do you like Blaise?" asked Severus.

"Yes he is nice, can I see him again some time?" asked Alex hesitantly.

"Of course" said Severus, glad his son liked someone quiet and not a Weasley or something like that. He knew Dumbledore wouldn't be happy with that, Dumbledore really only wanted Alex to have a good reputation and become a leader but that's not what Severus wanted. He wanted his son to have a normal childhood and be happy and free of any expectations Dumbledore would heap onto him.

"Thanks dad" said Alex finishing off his soup.

"Would you like some more?" asked Severus, glad his son was finally able to eat once more. He scooped his son into his arms, and as usual Alex would feed from him.

Alex cuddled into his dad, before sinking his fangs into his dad's neck. No other blood but Severus' could calm Alex down; perhaps it was the magic in Severus' blood? Or just the fact he was drinking his sire's blood? Who knew but Alex seemed to calm instantly when he drank Severus' blood. Severus had noticed that, but never really thought much off it. Perhaps Alex just liked being close to him and drinking from him.

"Better?" asked Severus once Alex had licked the wound closed.

"Mmm" said Alex already yawning.

He was asleep before Severus put his son back into bed, giving him his teddies. A voice from the door startled him but he never let it show of course.

"I would love to have a relationship that close to him," said Remus envy clear as day for Severus to read.

"Well you wont," said Severus stating the truth. It wasn't just the fact that it was only vampires that had such close bonds with each other. It was the fact that Alex didn't trust him as far as he could throw him. Which to be honest would be quite far, Harry was a vampire after all.

"I know," said Remus his defeat and acceptance clear for all to hear.

"Good" said Severus, feeling extremely satisfied that Lupin was finally beginning to see sense.

"I just…Dumbledore practically said that 'Harry' would want to come with me if I showed him a good time. Now I'm not so sure, I just don't understand why he would say that," said Remus.

"Did he now? Well that's tough" said Severus anger sparking in his chest. How dare the old man think that showing Alex a good time would be enough to buy his affection? Oh ho he was bloody furious with Dumbledore.

"I can still be a part of his life, but I want him to like me on his own accord. I will make it up to him for not being there when he needed me the most," said Remus, conviction in his voice.

"Well let's just see what happens" said Severus; he didn't want to burst Lupin's bubble. Alex was a mature young boy, and didn't forget or forgive easily, he didn't know how too really. Severus knew this, and Lupin didn't of course. He didn't know Alex like Severus did and Severus doubted he ever would.

"I suppose," said Remus nodding his head.

"Why are you here?" asked Severus frowning.

"Classes are over for the day," replied Remus.

"Very well, then you can go," said Severus obviously not happy with the fact that the man was in his rooms.

"Can I stay here for a while?" asked Remus softly.

"Why?" asked Severus glaring at the man.

"Just want to make sure he is okay," said Remus defensively.

"He will be fine Lupin with or without you here," said Severus growling low in his throat in warning.

"I won't disturb you or him," said Remus putting his foot down and sitting down in the corner of the living area.

"You wont, otherwise you wont be here a second longer," warned Severus. Dumbledore or not he would throw the man from HIS quarters! His lip curing in disgust before he sat down. He opened his book and began reading, He didn't know why he was letting the bloody annoying man stay; he could just kick him from his quarters. He knew why though, Lily, Lupin had been there for her when he had not. However, unless the coward grew a backbone Alex wouldn't want anything to do with him.

* * *

:) :) There we gooooo


	16. Chapter 16

**New Beginning's **

**Chapter 16 **

**Lupin finally gets it **

* * *

"Dad?" asked a tired Alex coming from the bedroom; he froze upon seeing Lupin sitting in the arm chair. Every bone in his body tensed, he did not like that at all. How could his dad leave him alone with this man? Lupin wanted to take him away from him. He was just about to have a full blown panic attack, when Lupin spoke actually getting through to him.

"Don't worry! Your dads in his lab, he wouldn't leave you here alone" said Remus leaving the part he knew was true the most 'with me'

"Oh" said Alex, standing as far away from Remus as he could get. Remus was saddened by this, how could he make up for what he had done wrong. For what Alex seemed to think he had done wrong, oh he knew he was wrong he just hated admitting it. How did he get a child to trust him when he was so insistent on hating him and never spoke to him other than one syllabus.

"Alex, what's wrong son?" asked Severus opening the door. He was immediately over to his son, feeling his head and making sure his son was alright. He had felt the shock, fear and dread coming from him a few seconds ago it had greatly diminished now.

"I'm ok dad, I just wanted a drink of water," sighed Alex "I'm really thirsty".

"Ah, come on then," asked Severus. "Do you feel alright to sit and have something to eat here?"

"I'd like that" smiled Alex as long as his dad didn't leave him, he didn't want to be near Lupin.

"Good, sit there then" said Severus getting up "I will make you something to eat".

"Thanks dad" said Alex quietly.

"Do you want anything Lupin?" asked Severus.

"I'll help" said Lupin, anything to get away from the little boy who was obviously very much scared of him.

Severus just shrugged his shoulders and went into the kitchen sending reassurance though the bond.

"I'll leave as soon as possible," said Remus.

"What?" said Severus his voice going deadly cold. He finally decided to let the mangy cur stay and this is what he said? He didn't know whether to cheer or strangle the bloody wolf.

"He doesn't want me here!" cried Remus "He hates me! And is petrified of me".

"What do you expect? Dumbledore tried to force Alex to be with you! No one would be happy with that especially if it was clear as day that he was trying to get you to stay with that person permanently" sneered Severus.

"That's not my fault! Its Dumbledore's he screws my life up all the time. It was him who convinced me not to see Harry! That he deserved a life away from the wizarding world, that he would be safer that a Death Eater could be tailing my moves!" snapped Remus.

"Why don't you tell Alexander that It's him you abandoned not me," snarled Severus.

"He's too young to understand that," said Remus looking at the little boy on the sofa once again.

"Trust me wolf, after everything he's been through he's certainly not too young he knows everything about Voldemort and his Death Eaters" said Severus.

"You told him?" gasped Remus aghast.

"Yes I did, he understands why he cannot be Harry Potter and understands why Voldemort was after him and his parents. He also understands why to be careful because there may be a time when he comes back" said Severus.

"Come back! Alex beat him! Defeated him, he's gone," said one very confused werewolf.

"He's not gone you stupid fool, the mark is still there, nearly gone, but still there. If Voldemort was really gone that mark would be away as well." snapped Severus.

"Merlin" said Remus slumping against the counter completely stunned.

"Now my son is hungry and would like food sometime today," said Severus, magicking the plates and food to do as he wanted. Then he took pumpkin juice and poured it into a specialized name cup just for Alex. Adding some ice to it, it would do him some good.

Severus then left the kitchen and gave his son his food, and pumpkin juice.

"Thanks dad" smiled Alex, completely unaware of what had happened in that kitchen. Severus had placed a silencing spell and good thing too.

Severus just nodded and sat down as well, with his own sandwich and crisps. There was complete silence in the room as they ate supper. Thankfully Alex didn't pick up how tense Remus and Severus was, otherwise he would have worried that something had happened. It was the last thing he needed when he wasn't feeling well.

Alex got up, to put his plate away, but Remus too it off him before he could. Severus shook his head and tried to indicate that Alex wouldn't like that. First time he had done it Alex had looked so confused; he had to do some things to feel useful. So he had let Alex at least take his plates and cutlery through to the sink.

"Your not feeling well, just sit back" sighed Severus soothingly. "Come here".

Alex gladly did that, crawling up the couch he cuddled into the man he thought of as a father. Falling asleep to the feel of his dads chest rising a falling, and the feel of the potion stained hand carding itself though his longish hair.

This caused Remus to sigh, "I'm going to get going, it's been a long day".

"Remember what I said, if you walk out of his life don't ever come back," warned Severus furiously.

"I will," said Remus nodding his head, he had a lot of thinking to do.

* * *

There! R&R


	17. Chapter 17

**New Beginning's**

**Chapter 17**

**Remus and Alex **

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Alex seemed to turn into a child before their eyes. He was no longer scared; he was speaking more and more. He had actually asked Severus to turn of the night lamp. They might be able to see in the dark, but to them it was more like a human wearing night vision goggles. So Alex had always preferred an actual light, but not any more. Alex finally felt safe here, and it filled Severus with pride and awe that this little being truly trusted him. Trusted him enough to turn the lights off, it was almost like Alex had said he didn't fear the dark anymore. Didn't fear being with Severus, didn't fear being taken away. The Dursley's cruel influence was finally fading away, and Severus was simply put - over the moon.

"How are you feeling now Alex?" asked Remus softly once they were all finished eating.

Alex looked at him cautiously "I'm much better" he said after a few seconds. Remus had been gone for a fortnight, while he thought everything through, even Severus' warning. He knew Severus would kill him if he disappeared on Alex again, Severus basically told him if he was staying he better be in it for the long haul. Then added a very deadly or else, and Severus could kill him. Vampire venom was deadly to werewolves if enough was pumped into them.

"Good" said Remus before there was another awkward silence.

"I've brought a picture book of your parents would you like to see some pictures?" asked Remus holding his breath.

"I guess" asked Alex, he already had pictures of his parents, but there could never be enough pictures for Alex to look at especially of his mum. He looked over at Severus, silently wondering if it was truly okay.

Severus smiled and nodded.

Alex smiled, then he sat next to Remus but not to near; Remus got the massive book out and began showing Alex pictures. Telling the story's behind them. Most were of Lily there was a load of them with Lily and Severus. None after fifth year of course, that's when they fell out and would never been able to be seen in public after that. Because of Severus becoming a Death Eater.

"That's Lily and Severus, when they just came to Hogwarts" said Remus.

"You mean mum and dad?" said Alex.

Severus wanted to smirk at Remus, who looked like he had swallowed a lemon. Considering the wolf likes the lemon drops Dumbledore gave him, it was the wrong image. He did look deeply uncomfortable about Alex's declaration, that declaration had sent his non-beating heart jumping. If he hadn't seen such a composed man he would have done a jig around the room. Alex was calling him dad, or rather, correcting someone for not using the proper term instead of just listening. It must have meant he felt strongly about it.

"Uh…yes, you're mum and other dad" said Remus slightly uncomfortable.

Alex frowned, giving Remus a weary look before his attention was drawn to the photo once more. Why did Remus smell of reluctance because of Alex's defence of his dad? Lupin knew Severus was his dad; he was more of a dad than his first one had been. He couldn't remember his first dad; maybe the fact Lupin was friends with his first dad that made him that way. Severus raised his eyebrows at Remus and Remus nodded, he was getting the hang of it.

At the end of the night they could call it a success because Alex had stayed and listened to him the rest of the night. Saying goodnight, Remus was about to hug him before he noticed Alex's flinch and drew back.

"Come Alex," said Severus throwing Remus a look of utter loathing. If that bloody mangy cur had set Alex back any he would kill him. Remus simply looked confused as Severus took his son through to his room. Which was so different from when he first came here. It still surprised Severus to no end; it was even different from the first two months. Alex had been terrified to leave anything lying around, all because of his thoughtless words of asking Alex to make sure he kept his room tidy. Alex had taken that a little too literal and had always tided the second it got messy. Now, well now his things were spread around his room. It no longer looked like an adult had just come in and tided everything up. Although Alex wasn't messy by any means, there was nothing lying on the floor. Just on his drawers and table he used to write on when he did his school work.

"Which book would you like tonight?" asked Severus softly, they had finished yet another book yesterday.

"Can we read the books Mrs. Weasley got me?" asked Alex softly.

"The Chronicles of Narnia?" asked Severus surprised, it wasn't often Alex asked for a story book.

"Can I?" asked Alex, wondering at his dad's surprise.

"Of course," said Severus gathering the book Alex wanted before sitting down beside him.

Alex read the story until he grew tired, then Severus took over, his voice quickly sent him to sleep.

"Goodness gracious me said the Faun" finished Severus, placing the marker in the book. They had only gotten to chapter one, it showed just how tired Alex actually was. Tucking Alex in he kissed his brow, before placing the book on the nightstand. His eyes narrowed in anger, he had a bone to pick with that mangy cur.

Stalking through, he threw up a silencing spell and growled at Remus baring his fangs "Never! Withdraw yourself like that again!"

"I thought you were going to go mad…but a different reason altogether" said Remus taken aback.

"His trust in you just vanished you withdrew he flinched and you backed away! That's not a way to get a child's trust!" snapped Severus.

"Why? He didn't want a hug! So I just stepped back!" shouted Remus defensively. He was so confused, and totally baffled at being shouted at for backing away. He had expected it for going to hug him not the other way around.

"Maybe with a normal child!" sighed Severus sitting down, "with an abused child, they simply think you don't want to touch them."

"Oh," said Remus "I see." growling at himself had he just thrown Alex's trust back in his face? By the looks of it that's what he had done. No wonder Snape was mad, he hadn't even thought about it like that.

"I will apologize and explain tomorrow" said Remus adamantly.

"What? You don't think he's too young?" sneered Severus in a mock concerned voice. How he managed it was anyone's guess, then again this was Severus Snape they were talking about.

"I'm beginning to see what you mean about him being older than his normal age. I'll treat him like an equal sort of," said Remus.

"Good, finally listening to me" said Severus irritated.

"Yeah" said Remus, he was beginning to realize Severus knew what he was talking about.

"I want to retire for the night," said Severus standing up he was exhausted. He didn't sleep with anyone else in his rooms, it was impossible. Alex was different, always had been, Alex was his son, his Fledgling.

"Okay I'll see you tomorrow if that's alright?" questioned Remus quietly.

"Very well," said Severus impassively. He knew Remus just wanted a relationship with Alex so he was going to go along with it. For Alex and for Lily if nothing else. She hadn't wanted Sirius as godfather of her son, but Remus hadn't been able to be a godfather because of all the bloody werewolf restrictions.

Of course it helped that Alex didn't seem to care too much for Remus, if that hadn't been the case he probably would have kept them apart. He was a jealous man; he didn't want Alex to like anyone better than him. It was the way of the world, all humans were the same in that regard whether they admitted it or not. Or should he really be saying all beings? As he was a vampire after all.

* * *

"Dad!" yelled Alex walking in at six o'clock.

"I see someone's feeling better?" asked Severus smiling. He had been saying the same thing for a week since Alex had gotten better.

"Yep!" smiled Alex jumping on the bed.

"Good" said Severus.

"I'm hungry dad!" said Alex. His dad had always told him to tell him when he was hungry, something he had only started doing very recently.

"Then lets go get some breakfast, and some black coffee" said Severus getting up, summoning his clothes he spelled them on him before going out.

"Ah breakfast is already here" said Severus.

"Yup, I called the house elf…is that alright dad?" asked Alex.

"Of course it's alright" reassured Severus softly sitting down drinking gulps of his black coffee.

* * *

My chapters really were very short back then werent they? no wonder i had so many chapters...hehe :) R&R


	18. Chapter 18

**New Beginning's**

**Chapter 18**

**Swimming Lessons**

* * *

Severus had suggested to Lupin that he could take Alex swimming. Alex had spoken about it often when he was sick; he also knew that Alex hadn't been allowed. Public schools took children to learn swim around the age of six or seven. He probably cost money; he wasn't sure either way the Dursley's hadn't given Alex permission. He had missed out, and listened to Dudley boasting about it. When Alex heard the students talking about it, the desire to learn had reared its head once more. Severus, who couldn't say no to Alex any more than he could cut his own arm off. Agreed to let Alex learn, as soon as he was better.

So it was Lupin had taken Alex to learn for a few hours while he taught his students. It was now lunch time, and as promised, he had left the lunch hall as fast as humanly or er, inhumanely possible.

Now he was standing watching his son, having felt his amusement and happiness for hours while he taught his classes. No doubt the students were wondering when their snarky potions master had been replaced by a pod person. He hadn't had the heart to snarl or sneer at any of them, even when they did their potions wrong. He just sent them off to Poppy to deal with, and as soon as the class finished - dismissed them. He hadn't given out a single detention or threat all morning, yes; it was no wonder the students were curious.

"Hello son, how is the lesson going?" smirked Severus standing at the water bank. The Squid wrapped a tentacle around his son like a float. As if to help him, Alex was grinning happily then spoke to his dad.

"It's great! Are you coming in?" grinned Alex hyperly.

"Of course" said Severus, quickly using his magic to stop people seeing or coming over. He would be damned if his reputation was shot to shreds over a swim. He liked his students fearing him thank you very much. Seeing him doing something so…human like swimming or being a parent to his son would banish the image he had created for the past eight years.

Severus and Alex swam back and forth for half an hour, Severus letting Alex beat him, most of the time. He was a Slytherin he couldn't let even his son win every time, now could he? Severus was quick enough in getting Alex out of the water when he felt the exhaustion from the bond. Yes, even vampires got exhausted especially fledglings they got stronger and more resilient as they got older. Not that much was known about child fledglings, vampires didn't turn children often. It was done; there was no denying that but not often. No self respecting clan turned children, not unless there was a good reason.

Severus had the best reason of all he had wanted to save Lily's son. Even if he had been practically emotionally blackmailed into it. If he could go back he wouldn't waste a second debating with Dumbledore. He would do it in a heartbeat, he'd change nothing.

"I swam really well!" said Alex quite happily.

"You did indeed, you coming Lupin?" asked Severus cocking his eyebrows. Using magic he dried himself, dressing himself he used a warming charm on his son it was getting quite chilly.

"Sure" said Lupin looking put out. He had been having fun with Alex, had him laughing and giggling away. Then Severus comes along and he forgot all about him, Remus knew he shouldn't be so childish but he was. To him Alex was his first, he saw him the day he was born. Now he liked Snape of all people and it just irritated him to no end. Hell he knew James would be rolling in his grave right now. Although he had to admit that Lily would be happy that Severus had her son. Lily had always loved Severus as a good friend and brother nothing more. He knew Severus' love hadn't been that platonic however, he knew what it was like to love someone and not have it returned. It was worse though when you walk away from something, because you know they deserve better. Better than a werewolf that couldn't hold down a job for more than five or six months. Better than a man who could never give any woman the life she deserved. Family, children, money and a home - a proper home.

He could never have any of that because of the stupid law.

"I think I might play with some of my new toys" grinned Alex talking as his dad carried him back down to the Dungeons on his hip. Sure he was getting food but unfortunately he was always going to be smaller than the average child. The neglect was a lasting affect and the fact that he didn't weight anything to Severus helped. Sometimes it was cool being a vampire, he knew if Severus hadn't been he wouldn't be alive and wouldn't be on the man's hip.

"How about having Blaise over?" asked Severus. Baz was Alex's new nickname for Blaise. Alex had always found it weird, his best friends name so now he had a shorter one. One that Severus refused to utter, Baz it sounded something you named an animal.

"Baz! Really?" asked Alex wide eyed.

"Who?" frowned Remus, who the hell was Baz? He hadn't heard of anyone called that. He had finally caught up with them and only heard Alex's question.

"Blaise Zabini" said Severus curtly he didn't mind Remus getting friendly with his son didn't mean he wanted it.

"I see" said Remus surprised.

"But could he get sick?" asked Alex worriedly.

"He could, but I doubt it," said Severus softly.

"No not today I don't want him near me he might get sick" Alex suddenly declared.

Remus gawped at Alex as if he hadn't seen him before, it surprised him continuously the things the child said. The boy shouldn't be like that he should demand his friends come over not thinking about him getting sick. He didn't like the fact a nine year old boy was so considerate it made him feel weird. James hadn't cared about a thing like that when he was an adult never mind when he was nine.

"Hm…good point son," nodded Severus agreeably.

"Can I ask him to come over next week though? Friday when you are at work?" asked Alex.

"You can have him over any time, as I said it only takes a minute for him to come." said Severus softly. He didn't like his son being alone so much, back when he was scared of contact it had been alright. Now though Alex got lonely when he was working. It was one of the reasons for letting Lupin stay around his son.

"Brilliant," grinned Alex, he couldn't wait to floo Blaise and let him know.

"Are you hungry?" asked Severus putting him down as they reached their chambers.

Alex pouted at being put down, his arms going straight for the teddies Severus got him. Cuddling them almost unconsciously, as if he didn't realize what he was doing. Severus smiled softly, he wondered if Alex was ever going to let him wipe them. They were a little sticky, he could use magic but Alex hadn't let him touch him when he tried. He was very possessive of his things; he hated anyone touching his things. Or rather he hated adults touching his things. Severus knew why, his aunt and uncle burned anything he took as his own from the trash can out the back of the Dursley's. Dudley's old broken things mostly, he'd had a teddy, it had a hole in the stomach but Alex hadn't cared. Then one week later, he returned from school to find his aunt with it. Vernon had forced Alex to watch it burn. So until Alex asked Severus promised not to touch them, and he kept his promises, that was something else, he wanted his son to learn.

"Not for food," replied Alex.

"Blood it is then," said Severus. Grabbing a pouch from the cupboard in the kitchen, he used his wand and heated it up to body temperature. It wasn't nice cold, or even lukewarm, they had to have it as if they were drinking it directly from a human. As usual it wasn't animal blood they drank, just donated human blood. That Severus usually stole from a blood bank.

Giving it to his son, he practically inhaled it by the time the bag was away from his lips they were ruby red. He would have burped if he had been able to get wind any longer. However, he didn't Alex sighed in contentment - it was so much better than normal food.

"I take it you enjoyed it?" smirked Severus taking the empty packet and putting it in the bin.

Alex simply grinned as he plonked himself on the couch; he curled up and just lay there warming up. He was exhausted, but it had been so fun he couldn't wait to do it again. Alex watched the fire, doing its little dance heating up the room. It crackled merrily, it was beautiful the Dursley's had, had a fake fire. Not a real one, with the nice smoky homely smell he liked so much. Each time he smelt it he thought of home, even when he wasn't here.

Remus looked disgusted; the smell of the blood had overwhelmed his nostrils. Then watching him drinking it and enjoying it, made it hit home. Alex wasn't human; Alex would never be James Potter or Lily Potter he would only ever be like Severus Snape. He felt like he had been punched in the gut and didn't really understand why.

"Dad? Can we go to Diagon ally this weekend?" asked Alex.

"Why?" asked Severus curiously.

"I need new books." shrugged the little boy.

"Do not tell me you have read every single book you got at your birthday!" asked Severus incredulity written across his face.

"Um…yeah?" said Alex nervously. "I've only got the Chronicles of Narnia left."

"You are going to be, the biggest bookworm, Hogwarts has ever seen. You are going to put your mother to shame!" said Severus dryly. She had loved her books, Lily had. So much so that nearly every picture she had, there was always a book nearby, or in her hand.

Remus laughed suddenly, he realized he had been looking in the wrong directions. Perhaps he could find parts of his friends in Alex. Perhaps what he should be doing though was getting to know Alex. Sighing softly he realized he couldn't keep comparing Alex to them, they were gone and Alex wasn't going to bring them back. Alex was Alex, even if he was born Harry. Lily would have slapped him furiously, if she had heard his previous thoughts.

It wasn't as if Severus or Alex were hurting anyone for that blood. It had been donated to a blood bank by Muggles. Although he imagined they expected it to save someone's life - not be drank by a vampire.

"Not just your mother but me and Remus as well," said Severus.

"Can you tell me the story about the time you first met her again?" grinned Alex excitedly.

"Oh alright," said Severus giving a fake huff.

Alex cuddled into his father and listened to his voice, envisioning the story as if it were real. His mother floating of a swing, landing gracefully, making flowers alive again…a horse faced Petunia in it and his dad.

Harry giggled at the part where Lily got all angry at Severus calling her a witch. No matter how many times Severus told him he loved the story the best. Before Severus finished the conversation Alex was asleep slumped against his legs.

"He isn't what I expected," sighed Remus.

"You expected a miniature James Potter? Sorry to disappoint even if you had got him from day one, do you truly believe, he would have been like him?" asked Severus scoffing lightly.

"No I guess not." said Remus he was beginning to realize the truth in everything Severus said.

"Do you always tell him things about his mother?" asked Remus he had been surprised to say the least. He hadn't known their conversations or anything like that.

"Yes he knows all that I knew about her, which was pretty much everything. However, before we got to Hogwarts is what he likes to hear," admitted Severus even he didn't understand Alex's reasoning.

"Oh," said Remus nodding his head.

Severus lifted his son up and put him though to his bed to sleep. His body was still recuperating from his small illness. Kissing his son's forehead he looked at the pictures before sighing. Him and Alex in one of them, him and Lily in another. If Severus didn't know better he would think Alex didn't care about his birth father.

He smiled softly when he remembered Alex's declaration of never had someone taking care of him before. He loved his son and would never go back to the desolate existence he had before. Even if it meant leaving the wizarding world and going Muggle.

"I wonder if I will ever be anything other than just a little someone else in his life," said Remus from the side of the door.

"I don't know, I love my son and know most of his feelings but I cannot say." said Severus.

"What do you hope?" asked Remus his amber eyes glowing.

"I don't care either way," shrugged Severus seriously. "I will always be his father, and god help anyone who tries to take him away. Not only will I hunt them down Alex's magic goes haywire…our bond goes deeper than a normal father and child bond or even Childe bond."

"You did save him" said Remus. Inwardly he was shocked, that he hadn't expected. It seemed Severus and Alex were inseparable, good thing really they were immortal and going to be father and son forever.

"Yes, I did that might be what it is or maybe he just trusts me so completely that he doesn't care about anyone else" said Severus smugly.

* * *

Ah i hope to get all the story up before tonight ends! its already eleven o'clock at night here... and im hoping to have it up so tomorrow i can post something other than this! :)


	19. Chapter 19

**New Beginning's **

**Chapter 19 **

**You Blow A Fuse Zing Boom The Devil Cuts Loose **

* * *

Albus Dumbledore had been planning this since Harry had ended up sick. He had entered the kitchen and put a sleeping drug (A Muggle sedative) at that, into Harry's food. He still refused to call him Alex, thing's had gotten worse. Remus Lupin had betrayed him. He had sided with Severus Snape over him, after everything he had done for the werewolf. He was furious; as usual he was going to have to do something to get the job done himself. He knew Harry would be smart enough not to drink any potion he could smell. So he was hoping that the food he had today, would mask the mild scent of a Muggle drug. He was surprised at how easy it was to get, but with magic - anything was possible.

So Albus only hoped that he didn't find the Muggle drug. He couldn't in all good conscience let Harry stay there any more. At first it had been a good idea, Harry had just been an abused boy then. He seriously hadn't expected Severus Snape to want to keep the boy. Now Harry was going to be a powerful man one day, he needed the boy to be in Gryffindor and out going not a Slytherin and a recluse. He needed the boy curious to a fault, so he could test the boy's strength and magic. He had to do this for the greater good, Severus would get over it so would Harry.

Once the boy's lunch was delivered he waited half an hour before going down. He made sure that the house elf was gone, and lifted the sleeping boy up and making his way out of Hogwarts.

He apparated to where he wanted the boy brought up and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" beamed Amos Diggory.

"How is everyone?" smiled Dumbledore putting his load down on the bed.

"You never explained how he came to be a vampire Albus…was he attacked at home?" asked Amos kindly.

"Yes unfortunately he was, we assumed he was dead…we now know the truth" nodded Dumbledore sadly.

"Will animal blood be ok or will we be getting donated blood?" asked Amos.

"I'm sure he will like whatever you give him!" beamed Dumbledore. Thinking perhaps he should tell them about who Alex had been with. But no, he would face it when it came to it; right now he just wanted Harry away from Severus' influence.

"Who was he with?" asked Amos curiously.

"He was with someone I trusted, but it seems he no longer wants the child. I guess being a vampire was too much for him to handle" explained Dumbledore "I'm sure you will have the right words to comfort the child! Cedric has turned into an exceptional young man!"

"Thank you" beamed Amos proudly, forgetting anything else he wanted to ask.

"I must be going" sighed Dumbledore looking sad. He wanted to make it seem like he had been in Hogwarts the entire time. He didn't want Severus to suspect he had anything to do with it. It was a good thing he wasn't supposed to know the password for Severus' office so he couldn't be suspected.

"Of course, of course!" said Amos knowing how busy being a headmaster was or acting as if he knew.

"Take care of him" smiled Dumbledore, Amos already knew that the boy was Harry Potter, and would call him thusly. He had also sworn an oath never to reveal who it was.

He Portkey'd out and waited for the inevitable explosion.

He didn't have to wait long.

* * *

Severus sighed closing his eyes, teaching children the subtle arts of potions making when they did not want to learn it wasn't fun. No one seemed to like brewing and would rather learn new spells. Well apart from a select few of course, and he encouraged them as much as he could. Alex loved potions, and had already brewed a few of the basic ones with him.

He saw the living room empty, thinking Alex was in his room he entered it only to find it empty. Frowning in concern now he shouted for his house elf, and realized Alex hadn't ate his lunch or had he been seen his lunch time. His eyes narrowed in anger, he ran outside to the lake thinking Alex might be there. He was a blur to everyone that went by, his vampire speed helping him. Nothing, Alex wasn't anywhere to be seen, racing back to his quarters looking more like a bat than ever he used the floo.

"Remus Lupin Marauder Lodge!" yelled Severus. "LUPIN!"

"What is it?" asked Remus coming into the living room confused.

"Do you have Alex?" snarled Severus cold and hard. He couldn't feel the bond with Alex. He was either so deeply unconscious, hurt or that his magic was healing him that it had dulled the bond he shared with him, or it was spelled closed - no one outside the vampire community knew how to do it. So he could only assume his fledgling was unconscious - not an easy thing to do with a vampire.

"No" said Remus honesty pouring off his scent, even if it smelt like wolf. His amber eyes were wide with worry, he had just been getting somewhere with the boy. "Move over!" an idea suddenly coming to him.

Severus stood out of the floo and let Remus guide him wherever it was he was taking him. Once they were in the caretakers office, Remus began going though all the drawers obviously looking for something. Severus was growling low in his throat, each time he tried to get through to the bond and his chide but came up empty. He was brought out of his thoughts when Remus 'haha'd in triumph bringing up a piece of ancient parchment.

"I solemnly swear I'm up to no good!" said Remus, and suddenly ink began moving over the pages. Severus gasped in awe forgetting everything for a second as he looked at the map of Hogwarts. They stood there for a good five minutes, looking all over for Alex on the map, keeping an eye on the name 'Harry' just in case that was what came up. The search was for naught as it came up empty.

"Damn it!" snarled Severus angrily, pacing back and forth.

"What's the bet Dumbledore has something to do with this?" asked Remus grimly. Things had changed, he no longer felt like he trusted Dumbledore at all.

"I will find out!" snarled Severus going back down to the dungeons.

"Did anyone come into my quarters today?" demanded Severus to his portrait.

"Yes, but he was invisible" said the painting.

"Can you tell me who you thought it was?" asked Remus, before Severus could open his eyes.

"Dumbledore, he whispered something," grunted the painting, only a few people knew where Severus' chambers were. Not even the students did, if they wanted him they had to go to his office at his classroom.

Needless to say one pissed of werewolf and an even more pissed off vampire furiously ran to Dumbledore's office.

* * *

"WHERE IS MY SON ALBUS DUMBLEDORE!" snarled Severus furiously banging his way furiously into the Headmaster's office.

"What do you mean?" asked Dumbledore looking bewildered and confused. The emotions Severus smelt contradicted Dumbledore's words and looks.

"Next time you want to kidnap someone, make sure they cannot recognize your voice!" snarled Severus slamming his hand down and creating a hole, the size of a crater in the table. Which promptly broke in two utterly useless, it wouldn't even repair with magic.

"I honestly have no idea what you are referring to!" said Dumbledore his twinkle leaving and looking angrily over his half moon spectacles at Severus and Remus.

"You brought this on yourself old man, I'm invoking the rite! I can have you burnt at the stake - if they don't want a vampire war then they will have to watch and weep," sneered Severus angrily.

"I'm sure we can look for him" soothed Dumbledore, not believing for a minute that Severus would do what he proposed. He was Death Eater and owed him a life debt for saving him from Azkaban.

Severus just sneered and walked out, Remus right behind him Severus told Remus the address to the clan and floo'ed out, Remus followed right behind him. They found themselves in a very ancient old castle; outside the windows were rolling hills, if Remus didn't know better he would say they were in Ireland.

"Severus it's good to see you!" beamed Riley.

"Dumbledore has kidnapped my chide, I'm invoking the rite!" snarled Severus angrily.

Riley's eyes widened in shock, his eyes closed as he focused on the bond all vampires shared. He called them all; the castle was full of apparating and floo'ing vampires within seconds.

"What's going on?" asked Robert, one of the oldest vampires there.

"Dumbledore has taken Severus' chide he's invoking the rite" explained Riley.

Roberts eyes widened in shock, that rite hadn't been enforced for fifty years. No one was stupid enough to take a claimed vampire. Wizard, Witch or Vampire weren't stupid enough to take the child. The fact Dumbledore did, who knew about the rites and everything associated with vampires was shocking itself.

"First we need to concentrate on getting your chide back before we call upon the rite" said Riley soothingly taking charge.

"How is the bond?" asked Robert, he knew Dumbledore couldn't shut it down that was a secret passed down from vampire to vampire.

"He's either drugged or unconscious the bond is not active!" said Severus if they hadn't known Severus they wouldn't have known how worried and furious he was. They knew where to look, his eyes were promising death and his hands were clenched tightly together in anger. Lines of worry lined his head, and he had a very small frown on his face.

* * *

YES! less mistakes which means it wont take as long to update! woohooo so the next few should be with you soon! :) R&R


	20. Chapter 20

**New Beginning's**

**Chapter 20 **

**Alex's First Proper Magical Display**

* * *

To say it was a tense affair waiting on any sign of the bond reopening was a very big understatement. Severus had already worn a hole in the carpet quite literally. Remus kept getting weird looks, it wasn't often Vampires and Werewolves got on. Old prejudices were hard to break, the fact he was worried about a vampire continued to surprise them. It was well into the night and Severus was beginning to fear the worst. Somehow Dumbledore had found a way to block the bond with his son, it made his heart ache with worry. What if he couldn't find his son? The need for revenge was getting worse. Remus was actually holding him back from going to Hogwarts and drowsing Dumbledore with Veritaserum. However the vampires didn't want anything interfering with their case against Dumbledore. Riley and Robert had already started the progress when it was becoming apparent the bond had been dulled.

* * *

Alex moaned, feeling very weird much like the times when Vernon drugged him before his clients came. It wasn't possible though was it? Why would he be drugged - he trusted the house elves. Especially the one his dad used, it was very loyal to him. It took him a few minutes to remember it hadn't been his daddy's elf but a house elf from Hogwarts that had served him his lunch. So it was possible he had been drugged.

Alex tried to open his eyes, but he was unable to do so, he felt so sick. He hated being sick, or had until his daddy always made him better. His mouth felt so dry, his stomach grumbled and he felt hunger pangs pinging at him. He drank vampire blood twice a day; he also ate four meals a day. Breakfast, Lunch, Dinner and supper which always consisted of a slice of toast before bed or a piece of fruit.

He had missed breakfast that day, and only ate a little lunch so it was no surprise he was hungry really. He hadn't had his two bags of blood either, it wasn't like his dad not to give him them…especially if he felt as ill as this. He tried to feel though the bond, but he was too exhausted, he just did not have the energy. He so wanted to know what was happening, he wanted to make sure his dad was here. He tried to keep his eyes open but failed to do so; if he had he would have become aware of an unfamiliar female voice talking seconds later.

"What is the matter with him?" asked Amos' wife a while later.

"I don't know Albus brought him earlier on," said Amos troubled.

"Amos he has a claiming bite!" she shrieked wide eyed.

"I think he's dead…I'm not sure but it was someone Albus knew who had the child. Someone that didn't seem to be able to cope with a vampire child," said Amos carefully his eyes shadowed with doubt as he looked at the claiming mark.

"Amos I don't have a good feeling about this," sighed the wife looking worried.

"I'm sure Albus would have been truthful is it so hard to believe a vampire was dealt with for turning Harry Potter?" asked Amos.

"Still he's claimed, the bite indicates that! And it's recent too!" she sounded exasperated.

Severus didn't drink from Alex, it was usually Alex that did. However, when the claiming mark disappeared he would reclaim his son by renewing the mark. It took five to ten months for the mark to disappear, especially if he puts a lot of venom into it. Severus had to ensure the world knew Alex was claimed, so he would be kept safe in the wizarding world and vampire community. It also made the bond stronger; there was nothing sexual about the bite. It was a tad bit possessive though, Severus thought of Alex as his son, his chide and no one else deserved him or were ever going to get him.

"That is true," sighed Amos "I'll speak to Albus tomorrow and demand more answers."

"Thank you," she beamed kissing her husband, the foreboding feeling she had refused to leave.

* * *

The vampire's stayed in the castle in Ireland, all doing different things but ready for anything. No matter where they were they would all hear Severus, there was no need for the telepath connection Riley and Robert had with all vampires.

"Stop pacing Severus," sighed Remus, who looked and felt exhausted. It had just passed the full moon. Instead of sleeping he was walking on egg shells with a very irritated Vampire. Well irritated was putting it bloody mildly, but Remus was extremely furious and worried too so he couldn't exactly say anything.

Severus just growled warningly at Remus.

"Sorry I know you are worried, but it's not helping anyone by pacing like that," said Remus apologetically.

Severus hissed angrily, bunching his hands up at his sides as if he was stopping himself throttling Remus. He didn't want Remus Lupin talking to him; he didn't know Alex like Severus did. He was deeply afraid that this would set Alex right back to the beginning. Being afraid, clinging constantly to him and being afraid of his own shadow.

He was about to open his mouth and hiss out about how Alex might be when he got him back. He couldn't even contemplate thinking that Alex might never be back. He knew how sneaky Dumbledore was, if put to it Dumbledore would Obliviate himself of where he had placed Alex.

When he felt the bond beginning to come to life, not enough to actually converse with him - just feel what Alex was feeling. He stilled completely, his eyes blank and just felt Alex's emotions with anxiety. He was confused, tired, wary and very, very hungry.

Not a good thing at all - if he didn't find Alex soon he would end up in a blood rage- if it were a Wizard or even Muggle (whoever Dumbledore had left his son with at any rate) they were going to be drained dry. They had, had Alex for a day and they hadn't fed him, so they were obviously negligent. Why couldn't Alex get a break? Closing his eyes he concentrated on the bond so completely he faded out and didn't respond to the outside world.

His heart lurched when he felt so much fear coming from his little one.

* * *

Alex opened his sluggish eyelids, any sleep or drug faded fast when he noticed he wasn't in his room. He wasn't in the dungeons, and he wasn't in Hogwarts - he wasn't at home. Fear unlike anything he had ever felt was coursing thought him. Sitting up wide eyed, his breathing coming shallow and fast as he tried to contain his growing fear.

"It's alright son," soothed an unknown man flinging open the door and making his way over to Alex.

"Who are you?" whispered Alex wide eyed, where was his daddy? He knew his daddy wouldn't have allowed him to be taken from Hogwarts.

"My name is Amos Diggory," soothed Amos "It's alright Harry you are fine here; why not get some more sleep?"

"I want my daddy," whimpered Alex backing away, using his magic to delve into the bond he shared with him.

"I'm sorry sweet one, daddy couldn't cope," whispered Amos painfully.

Alex just continued to shake his head in horror, tears running down his face. The closer Amos tried to get the further Alex scooted back, he didn't want this man touching him. He didn't believe the man when he said that his daddy couldn't cope. Didn't believe him at all, he could feel his daddy's worry for him though the bond.

Suddenly he heard his daddy in his mind; relief tore though Alex unlike anything he had ever felt in his life. If what that man had said was true, his daddy wouldn't be worried - wouldn't be talking to him. He whimpered in relief, ignoring everything around him including Amos he closed his eyes and concentrated on his dad.

* * *

"Alex can you hear me?" asked Severus urgently, he had been repeating himself for what felt like half an hour. He wasn't sure if Alex was able to hear him, what if they were too far apart? No it couldn't be - all vampires could talk to one another no matter how far they were apart.

"Daddy where are you?" whispered Alex painfully.

"More importantly Alex, where are you son?" asked Severus his voice grave sharing the urgency of the situation with Alex.

"I don't know," whimpered Alex desperately, he wanted nothing more than to be in his daddy's arms and have him tell him everything was going to be ok.

"Can you describe who has you? Where did Dumbledore put you?" asked Severus, his voice soothing trying to comfort his desperate son. Perhaps being honest wasn't going to work; Alex seemed to be getting desperate and really fearful.

"He says his name is Amos Doggery," whispered Alex his little heart clenched in agony. He wanted his daddy and he wanted him now! Why couldn't he have him? Daddy could do it why couldn't he go to his dad? He was desperate - so desperate to try that he cut off the conversation he was having with his father - causing his father even more panic.

* * *

"Alex? Alex?" asked Severus, worriedly, his son had been cut off had they found out about the bond? Had his son been hurt again? He couldn't have. He had met Amos Diggory; oh he knew good and well who his son meant. There weren't many people with the name Amos in the wizarding world, now of days anyway.

"Severus we heard the conversation…Alex or yourself must have been broadcasting it" said Robert.

"It certainly wasn't me" said Severus taken aback.

"Your little chide is very powerful then" said Robert, only a select group had the power to actually talk to numerous vampires. Robert, Riley and Severus were the only ones in this clan. Which was saying something because there were over one hundred members in the clan. Or there had been but Severus wasn't sure of the numbers now he hadn't seen them for a few years.

"So do you know where the Diggory's stay or do we need to send Declan?" asked Riley.

Declan had very good standing in the ministry, he could also become invisible and could get anything he needed. Which obviously would include the Diggory's home resident.

"I don't know where they stay actually, but it would only take me going though the records at Hogwarts. They keep the students acceptance record's Diggory's son attends Hogwarts" said Severus his eyes narrowed wondering if he should pay them in kind. However, he knew Alex would be gravely disappointed if he did such a thing, this was nothing to do with Cedric Diggory and he knew it. He was just being spiteful; he didn't think he could have done it anyway. If he had just been human without a clan behind him sure he would have done it - if he had no other choice. However, Severus knew he had a choice.

"Perhaps," said Riley nodding thoughtfully.

A sudden pop surrounded the manor, even Remus heard it and his hearing wasn't anywhere near as good as Severus or any vampire there actually.

They breathed in, in shock when they heard a small voice whimper just one word "Daddy,"

Severus didn't even give one sod about his composure, or his reputation right at that moment. His only care right now was making sure his son was alright, and he knew though the bond he wasn't. His chide was hungry, it was a good thing Riley had forced him to drink earlier so his son could at least have a drink from him. In all honesty Severus preferred that to anything, it would assure him quicker than anything that his son was really there.

Like the big bat he looked like he swooped down the stairs, as soon as his son saw him Alex began running as quickly as his little legs would allow. Most children would have backed away in fear with Severus running at them. Alex wasn't most children, he found himself safely curled up in his sire's arms sobbing his little heart out. Only Riley, Robert and Remus followed Severus, the others apparated away giving them the privacy they wanted.

"Hush sweet one you are fine, I'm here nothing's going to hurt you," soothed Severus. He wasn't sure who he was reassuring the most, himself or Alex. He could feel the hunger gnawing at his son, he eased his son to his neck, his son didn't need coaxing, he bit right in and began drinking his fill. The good thing was Alex no longer hurt Severus when he bit into him. Not that Severus cared at the moment.

He had his arms so tightly around his son; if his son had been human he would have been unable to breathe.

"Well that was very anticlimactic and very smart it just proves my theory he is very powerful. He didn't know exactly where you were, he tapped into another part of the bond and pulled his magic towards you and force apparated." said Riley.

"You mean it wasn't an accident? He apparated at his age?" gasped Remus his amber eyes wide in awe.

Severus didn't seem all that surprised, then again Severus knew everything about Alex. Including his long list of accidental magic, which did indeed, include apparating. Severus was brought out of his thoughts and internal releif when Robert began speaking to them again.

"Indeed, it was no accident, your old room near to the Dungeon's is still there if you want it Severus" said Robert. Severus smirked, he hadn't stayed there in a very long time, and he was genuinely surprised they had kept his room. He had a potions room right next to it, and had loved brewing there forgetting his spying and duties to Dumbledore. It was well before Alex had come into his life of course.

Severus nodded curtly, leaving Remus with Riley and Robert and took his son to his room. When he tried to lower his son to the bed, it was for naught, his son just proceeded to wrap his legs and arms around him. Severus just sighed, smiling a soft secret smile. For he too just wanted to clutch his son close and never let him go. He unwrapped his son's legs firmly, and lay down on his back, keeping his arms around his son to show he wasn't letting go. He felt a tongue licking the wound close, before his son buried his face in his neck and just lay there. Tears occasionally making their way down his face.

Severus pulled the covers over them both, turned off the light with his wand. Then put his wand back in its holder, and he and his son just relished the closeness. A new day was beginning just over the horizon if they had noticed but they didn't, for vampires, Father and son had finally succumbed to sleep.

* * *

Only took ten minutes for this chapter...four more and we will be up to speed! no more huge gaping plot holes! i hope you are all enjoying it now and i hope it is easier for you all to read!


	21. Chapter 21

**New Beginning's**

**Chapter 21 **

**The News Is Out **

* * *

"I'm afraid the world knows now," said Riley, pushing the Daily Prophet in Severus' direction. Who had his son firmly attached to his side; Alex hadn't let him to in two days. Declan had remained in the Ministry, trying to keep the news on the down low. It had obviously failed spectacularly as now the wizarding world now knew. Declan had no idea how they could have found out, as he had always used silencing spells and had forced anyone that knew to make an oath. No wizard would break it for even news about Harry Potter to make the news. They would have to have something wrong with them; no one would willingly give up their magic.

**Boy-Who-Lived A Vampire! Turned By Severus Snape on Orders of Dumbledore! **

_Why was Severus Snape needed to turn Harry Potter the boy who lived in the first place? After all for years Dumbledore has insisted that he remain at his relatives for the blood wards to work. After I got this information I looked up blood wards, and found the person under blood wards especially if a life is sacrificed for it - they only need to remain under the wards for a month out of the year to replenish them. So why wasn't Harry Potter allowed to remain in his own world? Why was Dumbledore so adamant about keeping him there? What led to him being turned into a vampire? _

_Not only has Harry Potter been turned, but he has also been kidnapped by Albus Dumbledore from his sire. Who has now taken measures to have Albus Dumbledore pay for his crime. The rite is almost as ancient as Merlin as he was the one to have it written. It was one of the few rules that no Wizengamont can change. The rite indicates that the sire of any claimed kidnapped chide had have his revenge on the Wizard or Witch that brings harm to the chide. So where is Harry Potter and why did Dumbledore once again break the law and take him from his home? The one loop hole in the rite was that a chide can be removed should the sire pose a threat to the said chide! If that was the case why didn't he involve the ministry? _

_I'll be giving the public the information they deserve when I can get it. For more information on blood wards turn to page 5. For information on vampire rites turn to page 6. For the history of Harry Potter turn to page 7. _

"Damn it," scowled Severus furiously.

"Think it was Dumbledore?" asked Riley.

"No, he wouldn't have allowed himself to look bad if he was behind it," replied Severus his eyes narrowed in concentration wondering how to deal with this information. No doubt the courtroom would be jam packed with people. All wanting a glimpse of Harry Potter, and what he looks like now. Not only that there would probably be books published about him again too. He would need a few vampires to come; he couldn't keep Alex with him at all times. That is if he did unattached himself, he was even refusing to eat not even wanting to be separated for that. So Severus had been forced to feed him from his hand, he didn't want Alex going hungry. He had been through that enough when he had been at the Dursley's.

"True enough how do we limit the damage control?" asked Robert.

"Nothing Dumbledore does or says can be proved so we just concentrate on that. Nothing the public does can change anything, I'm just glad it's only people in England that seem to care about Alex," said Severus smoothly, carding his hand through his sons hair as he burrowed even more deeply into Severus' neck.

Alex had hardly spoken at all; at least he had stopped crying for that Severus was thankful.

"True," nodded Remus in agreement; he had a feeling Severus and Alex weren't going to be returning to England any time soon. He just hoped he was allowed to remain near them so he could continue get to know Alex.

"Dumbledore can be a Willy bastard but even he cannot break out of this one," said Severus with no small amount of satisfaction.

"I wouldn't be so sure, he might be able to secure himself a smaller punishment," said Robert a frown twisting his perfectly smooth features. He may only look like a thirty year old man but he was actually nearly one hundred years old. Needless to say he had the experience under his belt, and knew more about Ministry politics than any other vampire.

"You are probably right, but at least he will be punished, and obviously sacked from Hogwarts. Perhaps even as head of the Wizengamont, maybe now Gene has a chance of taking that place," smirked Severus in amusement.

"He has wanted that position for nearly fifty years, for a vampire he doesn't have much patience," laughed Robert agreeing one hundred percent with Severus on that account.

"I've never heard of him," said Remus curiously.

"He doesn't attend all meetings, he could never stand Dumbledore and how he always got his own way. Of course he loves to rile him up when he does get the opportunity. Most people chalk it up to jealously because he lost out on the position to Dumbledore," explained Robert.

Remus had been to one trial with the Wizengamont, when Sirius Black had been arrested. He was good with names and faces, which was why he hadn't known anyone called Gene. It was a time he didn't like to think on much, as his best friend had betrayed them after all.

"I see," said Remus nodding in understanding.

"When is the meeting Severus?" asked Riley curiously, who had remained quiet after giving the paper over to the man.

"In half an hour, are you coming?" asked Severus, in his own way asking them to come. He didn't like outright asking people for anything that would leave him indebted to them. Even if it was his vampire brothers that he hadn't seen in years.

"Of course, we don't want anyone getting their hands on Alex even for a minute. He might not recover if that was to happen," said Riley sounding concerned for the newest vampire to join their very large coven.

"I know," growled Severus a tad possessively.

"I don't want to go," whispered Alex shakily he didn't want to see Albus Dumbledore ever again. He just wanted to stay here out of the old man's reach - what if he won and got him taken away from Severus? He didn't want that at all.

"I have to go little one, you can remain here should you prefer it," said Severus soothingly, he would actually prefer Alex to remain here and safe away from the public eye.

Alex just tightened his hold and mutely shook his head, Severus just sighed in resignation "Then you will have to come, I am not letting Dumbledore away with what he did to you. I hope you can understand why I need to do this."

Alex didn't answer just remained silent.

"You best get you both ready, I'm sure we can get some nice robes for Alex within a few minutes. Declan can go, and you I'm sure still have some clothes in your cupboard or do you need something as well?" asked Robert.

"I have something for myself, I didn't pack anything of Alex's." admitted Severus grudgingly.

"Declan will be here with them in five minutes, he's already in Diagon Ally," said Robert curtly, getting up he too wanted to get changed before they went to court. Despite being vampires, they were still purebloods and always made sure they were immaculately dressed.

"Thank you," said Severus smoothly.

"As for you, I'm sure there's someone your size around here," said Robert moving his eye critically over Remus. Who flushed bright red, he knew he didn't have the best clothes in the world. Well that was putting it bloody mildly; his clothes were a patchwork for a cloak. He spent all the money he got from working odd jobs to pay for the wolves bane potion.

"You do not have to," said Remus adamantly.

"Stop being so damn proud and take some pride in your appearance you are half pure after all," said Severus harsher than he intended. Severus felt Alex trying to stop himself laughing. It caused Severus' heart to soar Alex was going to be alright - he would be fine. For some odd reason when Severus was sarcastic or vicious to someone else Alex found it funny or amusing.

"Fine," said Remus grudgingly, not wanting to get on the wrong side of Severus. Not when there was a chance he might never get to see Alex again. He had heard Alex nearly laugh and wasn't too badly upset that he found it funny. It wasn't the first time Alex had been laughing at his expense from his father's sharp tongue. He did find it ironic as Sirius and Peter had laughed at Severus' expense when James Potter bullied him now it was the opposite way around.

"Here we go I hope he likes blue," said Declan popping in handing a box to Severus.

Severus smirked "He does,"

"Good I shall see you all at the Ministry I have a few things left I want to get done." nodded Declan curtly before apparating back out in seconds.

Severus and Alex walked out of the dining room, which was huge the table could fit over eighty people in it. Severus entered their rooms and had to disentangle his son and put him on the bed quite firmly. Before walking into the bathroom and had a quick shower and got dressed in his best but usual black clothes. He ran a bath for Alex and placed his protesting son into the tub. He stayed in the room, washing Alex so that his son would at least relax. Once that was done he dressed Alex in his new blue robe, sighing sadly at his sons' sad eyes.

"Do not worry, Robert, Riley, Remus nor I will allow anyone to hurt you. Dumbledore will not win, he cannot win, no one can take you from me do you understand Alex?" asked Severus on his knees in front of his son.

Worried eyes met his before they nodded before attaching himself like a limpet on his dad. Sighing once again, he made sure his arms were firmly around his son before they both left the room again.

"Ready?" asked Robert who was also in his best robes, beside him stood a very different looking Remus Lupin. He actually looked very decent and respectable with expensive robes and a decent hair cut. Severus smirked in amusement, remembering the time when he had been Robert's doll. Of course it had only happened the once, after that Robert had felt the stinging razors of Severus' sharp tongue.

"Let's go then," said Riley grimly.

They all nodded before apparating to the Ministry, and quickly made their way up to the courtroom number nine. When they entered they noticed true to Severus' prediction it was full. They also noticed Albus Dumbledore was already there.

"How could you do this after everything I've done for you?" asked Dumbledore his blue eyes missing their twinkle.

"The same could be said for you Albus," sneered Severus furiously his black eyes twinkling dangerously.

"He did warn you, its you whom chose not to heed it," said Remus standing between Dumbledore and Severus. Not protecting Dumbledore or stopping Severus like most would assume. Remus just didn't want Alex to be in the firing line anywhere near Dumbledore.

"You as well - you do realize as soon as this is over with you wont see that boy again?" said Dumbledore mournfully.

"At least he wouldn't be treated the way you would - I'd stay away if it meant Alex was happy - which is what I did in the first place more fool me," snapped Remus furiously.

"I did what I needed to do, Harry Potter is important to the world, Severus was turning him into a Slytherin," said Dumbledore soothingly in a manner than was supposed to have everyone agreeing with him without thought.

"You did that by leaving him to fend for himself in an abusive environment," sneered Severus furiously.

"I had no idea what was happening!" snapped Dumbledore indignantly.

"But you suspected didn't you? Which was why you never checked," replied Severus hotly right back.

"I did not!" hissed Dumbledore furiously, but Severus' delicate nose was able to detect embarrassment and the lie underneath his so called fury.

* * *

Once everyone had been sworn in, Alex had finally untangled himself from Severus. He was sitting sandwiched between Robert and Riley, away from the public. Alex didn't seem to be paying them any mind anyway, nor did he seem to mind the constant flashes of light the camera's produced.

"Albus you know the charges against you what do you have to say?" asked Fudge.

"I took him from his sire because he was being abused," said Dumbledore patiently.

Alex just snorted in amusement sounding even more like himself.

"You do know that can be verified by one dose of Veritaserum?" asked Fudge incredulously Dumbledore's defence was very weak. Then again it was the only loophole that could be found, it was his only way out.

"Vampires' are sometimes immune to it," said Dumbledore eyes twinkling brightly.

"Can I get it? I want to prove my dad hasn't done anything wrong," said Alex cautiously.

"With your sires permission then yes, we can get this done so you can go home," said Madam Bones kindly, she could see this boy wasn't afraid of Severus Snape. Heck, he had been clinging onto him coming in, it had taken Severus ages to finally get Alex to let go. If he had been kidnap it was explain the clinginess where his sire was concerned.

"Please dad," whispered Alex softly, he just wanted to go away, far away from where Dumbledore was.

"I give my permission, as long as there's someone next to Dumbledore so my son isn't in direct contact with him," sneered Severus, his lips curling up in distain for the headmaster.

"I would never hurt him," said Dumbledore looking saddened and shocked.

"No you wouldn't want your own hands dirty," grunted Severus turning away, an Auror stood beside the chair and Dumbledore, so Alex couldn't even see Dumbledore.

Alex hopped up on the seat, waiting patiently for Madam Bones to administer the Veritaserum.

"What's your name?" asked Madam Bones.

Alex seemed to have trouble answering that question, technically speaking he had two names - he just wasn't allowed to use one of them.

"Ma'am he has two names his biological name and the name he got when I became his sire," said Severus quickly, hoping she said something soon before his son began to hurt.

"What is your biological name?" asked Madam Bones quickly; wide eyed she hadn't even thought of that.

"Harry Potter," murmured Alex in a soft Monotone voice.

"What is your preferred name?" asked Madam Bones.

"Alex Snape," was his reply.

"Why were you turned into a vampire?" asked Madam Bones.

"I was dying, my Uncle Vernon just about killed me," whispered Alex even under the potion he sounded wounded.

"Has Severus Snape ever abused you?" asked Madam Bones not wanting to get into the painful subject of ones relatives abusing someone.

"No he's the best dad in the world," said Alex.

"Administer the Anti-Dote" said Madam Bones quietly.

"Why hadn't they been brought forth on charges? When you turned him?" demanded Madam Bones looking sick and more furious than even Severus could have been.

"I am not sure, Albus said he would take care of them for me, I wasn't going to call upon the rite, and technically I didn't have the right, as he had only been turned. Plus I did not want anyone to know I had turned Harry Potter, I wanted him to remain dead to the world. Keep him safe from those who would wish him harm, give him a proper childhood that had so long been denied to him." explained Severus smoothly.

"Now Madam Bones, you know as well as I they are being punished for what they did now so never fear," said Minister Fudge softly.

"Yes, a life sentence in Azkaban, the first Muggles to ever set foot in the place. They deserve it, child abuse isn't done, maybe now Muggle born students will come forth with the knowledge they will be protected." said Madam Bones.

"They don't go to the Ministry, they go to the Headmaster who continues to send them back," sneered Severus, glaring at the white haired maniac.

"Excuse me?" asked Fudge bewildered.

"Students go to their Headmaster, not the Minister of magic most children wouldn't even think about going anywhere else," said Severus slowly as if talking to a slow child.

"Not possible! He's duty bound to inform us of any case!" said Fudge flustered.

"I went to him twice before I realized he didn't give a damn, I also know for a fact Tom Riddle also known as Voldemort went to Dumbledore as well, said Severus softly. "Now when students come to me, I make sure their parents know better and help them when I can. I know Dumbledore won't do anything so I don't bother telling him. I also know the Ministry wouldn't listen to me against Dumbledore so again did what I could."

"Alex why don't you go and join your father," said Fudge kindly. Alex did just that, giving Fudge a big smile for using his preferred name not his biological one.

"Albus Dumbledore take the chair," said Fudge furiously, nodding twice at the Auror an unspoken agreement passed between them. He fingered the vial of Veritaserum in his pocket and Dumbledore took a seat. With a click of his fingers the chains wrapped around Dumbledore, Alex looked up and took an interest in the proceedings properly for the first time.

* * *

WOOOHOO only took fifteen minutes this one! R&R pleaseee tell me whatcha think!


	22. Chapter 22

**New Beginning's**

**Chapter 22 **

**Dumbledore's secrets are spilled **

* * *

As soon as Dumbledore saw the Veritaserum he tried to fight the bindings, tried to get free to no avail. The Auror just used a spell to unlock his jaw and drop three small bits of the powerful liquid onto his tongue. The seemed to sink into the tongue and the powerful wizard became slack, unresisting and drugged. His blue eyes that was known for their irritating twinkle was no longer there; instead they had a white hue to them as if he was blind. They knew that wasn't the case it was just the affect the potion had on you, much like the imperious curse. The potion impelled you to tell the truth, so it just goes to show it's very similar to the imperious curse. Only this potion was legal and made by the very man who had started the proceedings of Dumbledore getting brought before the Wizengamont.

Fudge watched everything happening; he knew Dumbledore's chances of coming out of this intact were slim to none. He knew he should stick to the winning side, and perhaps able to stay in the office when the next election came in five years. He knew Dumbledore was manipulative; Fudge had been manipulated by the old fool many times. He couldn't believe little Alex Snape had been almost killed then turned into a creature. He had nothing against vampires, but it wasn't exactly an easy road especially for a child. However, he seemed very content to sit and watch Dumbledore tied up with glee. Perhaps Severus had been right and that Dumbledore had kidnapped the little boy. He would know for sure in a few minutes either way, he silently wondered what else they would find out this night.

"What's your name?" asked Fudge.

"Albus Dumbledore," said Dumbledore in a seemingly bored monotone voice.

"What's your brother's name?" asked Fudge, his green cloak and clothes on made him look very pale indeed. His matching green hat was on the table next to his secretary who was writing everything down. From the announcements of their names to the questions asked under Veritaserum. Then they would be copied and sent to an archive and would remain buried there.

"Aberforth Dumbledore," murmured Dumbledore uninterested.

"Seems to be working, did you kidnap Alex Snape or Harry Potter?" asked Fudge, knowing if Dumbledore refused to call Alex - his real name he could get around the question. There was no getting away from how he had phrased it now, no way no how. He had been doing this long enough to know people tried to skirt around it even as strong as the Veritaserum was it could be gotten around.

"Yes," said Dumbledore, unable to even struggle, he couldn't think before answer it just tumbled out before he could even _try _to lie.

"Why?" asked Fudge incredulously? Was he old fool mad? He must know about vampires, sire's, chides and the rites! Every important person in the wizarding world did. Not only did he screw with Snape but the entire Irish Coven. Unlike most Coven's they hadn't named themselves, just call themselves the Irish Coven. It might be the fact that they were the only Irish Coven in Ireland. From what Fudge can gather there were over one hundred vampires in that Coven making it the largest Coven in existence?

"I could no longer allow Harry to be brought up by Snape," said Dumbledore as if it explained everything.

"You were happy to let him turn him and bring him up before why now?" asked Fudge not letting his anger show. He had spoken to Declan, one of the most politically social vampires there was. He was very well respected inside the Ministry; it helped being with the Irish Coven too. He had of course sworn the oath but it was useless now everyone knew. Declan had also told him a couple of questions he should ask. In fact the paper of questions was sitting beside his hat already read five times.

"I didn't expect Snape to keep him, he was after all James Potter's son and I knew James and Severus loathed each other ironic if I do not say," said Dumbledore.

"Why is it ironic?" asked Fudge sceptically.

"Lily and James wanted to make him godfather," smirked Dumbledore even under the Veritaserum.

That shocked Severus to the core, Alex looked shocked too, and he looked at Severus and back at Dumbledore as if they had kept a secret from him. Alex could tell though by both Remus and his daddy's reaction they hadn't known.

Curious himself now, Fudge asked why it wasn't the case getting completely off track now.

"I had to stop them of course," said Dumbledore looking proud of himself.

"How could you manage that?" asked Severus sceptically, Lily was a hellfire cat. A bloody firecracker and if she made her mind up about something it was made up. Even when she had been eight years old it had been the case, even Fudge seemed to know this. Even though not many had known Lily - everyone knew her now. Or liked to think they did, she was a heroine who died for her son. There were many books and interviews made about Lily once she was gone by the people who had known her. It was always the same, determined, loving, gorgeous, best mom in the world, the best friend one could wish for. It was ironic that her best female friend had been Alice Longbottom. It was a good thing she hadn't been around to see the fate of the girl she had liked so much.

"A little compulsion did its work," said Dumbledore.

"Compulsion magic?" stuttered Fudge shocked to the core, it was illegal it took away someone's free will. To do such a thing could send you to Azkaban depending on the compulsion they had asked for.

"What else did you do to them?" snarled Remus furiously, his wolf very close to the surface. The thought of anyone tampering with his best friend's free will was enough to make him pant in anger. Want to transform right there and then and kill the old fool. It was one of those times he was glad he was a wolf, no one could read his mind, compulsion him to do anything his wolf was just too strong for such weak magic. Whether Remus liked it or not his wolf was a part of him and always would remain so.

Dumbledore seemingly couldn't answer that question and he was panting in pain. Remus was glad to see it, but Fudge quickly asked another question related to the case.

"Why did you kidnap him after being told if you did anything Severus Snape would perform the rite?" asked Fudge who was quiet enjoying seeing Dumbledore in pain but unfortunately he couldn't allow it to go on so long. It reminded him that Dumbledore wasn't indestructible and he could feel pain and anger.

"I never expected him to go through with it he owed me too much," said Dumbledore.

"Did Amos Diggory know what he was part of?" asked Fudge.

"No, I told him the boy's sire was killed…not hard to believe considering who he was," said Dumbledore.

"Well it's obvious you kidnapped him knowing what would happen you also used compulsion magic on Lily and James Potter stopping their free will you will be sentenced to Azkaban you do realize this?" asked Fudge shaking his head.

"You won't send me to Azkaban; the world needs me to much. I'm the only one Lord Voldemort fears," said Dumbledore.

"He is gone!" said Fudge who didn't like how his voice had squeaked at that last bit. He hated looking or feeling weak, it didn't look good to everyone else. He was a leader and he shouldn't fear someone's name but it had taken him by surprise plus people didn't usually use his name.

"No he isn't," said Dumbledore simply, causing pandemonium to erupt in the courtroom. Fudge was forced to put a silencing spell on the audience and Wizengamont as they confused to shout out their fury against the omnipotent Headmaster.

"What do you mean?" asked Fudge attentively not sure if he wanted an answer or not but he had to ask. Finally the Wizengamont and people in the courtroom continued to quieten down. They could shout for years and Dumbledore wouldn't hear them. However they could hear everything that was asked it was a one way silencing spell.

"His body was banished that night but his soul remains…Voldemort took precautions so he wouldn't die, performed rituals and the like," said Dumbledore.

"That's why Sirius was laughing!" snarled Remus furiously. "He knew Voldemort wasn't dead!"

"Hardly," snorted Dumbledore.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Fudge exasperated wondering how many times he would be repeating himself tonight.

"Sirius Black wasn't the secret keeper," said Dumbledore simply.

Fudge slumped on the chair, after blindly looking for it; he was looking at Dumbledore in muted horror. Remus' reaction was pretty much the same; Severus' eyes though had narrowed dangerously at the thought of Sirius Black. Many thought he loathed James Potter, but they could be wrong - he loathed Sirius Black above all others. If anyone knew why they could never in a million years blame him. The bastard after all had sent him to the Whomping Willow and to certain death by a rabid werewolf.

"What does that mean daddy?" asked Alex climbing into his father's lap looking worriedly at everyone's reaction it must be something bad.

Severus shook himself out of his thoughts when his son asked him an innocent enough question. "It means that Black is innocent of betraying your parents…" murmured Severus softly.

Alex just looked at him his green eyes boring into Severus' before he buried his face in the crook of his neck once more. Severus wondered more than ever what his little one was thinking, but he couldn't concentrate on the bond without missing out on important information.

"It must have been Peter," murmured Remus in shock.

"Black still killed Pettigrew and thirteen Muggles Remus," hissed Severus in reminder.

Remus looked down looking very torn.

"Why didn't you tell us this?" squeaked Fudge indigintly.

"I couldn't have him getting custody of his godson now could I?" said Dumbledore smoothly.

Severus stared at Dumbledore shock written over his usually impassive features. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, learning even about this old man. He had thought Dumbledore had loved Alex as if he was his own; it was becoming more and more obvious that wasn't the case. How could he Severus Snape have been so blinded?

"You knew Harry Potter was being abused?" asked Fudge his face going a chalky white colour hoping against hope Dumbledore would reply no to that question. After hearing what Severus Snape had said about him going to Dumbledore he began to get a funny feeling he knew damn well what the answer was going to be. It's the only thing Fudge could come up with, for the reason Dumbledore not wanting Sirius Black to get custody of his godson.

"Yes, I didn't realize the extent of it…I hadn't realized he would go so far. I had to bring in Severus or risk looking the boy; he still has a destiny to fulfil. A Dark Lord to destroy," murmured Dumbledore.

"You had a child abused for that simple reason?" choked Madam Bones looking bewildered she had never heard anything more ludicrous in her entire career. That was saying something! The Death Eater trials had been pieces of work; they had truly believed what they were saying too.

"I did," admitted Dumbledore.

"How many students have come to you since you became employed at Hogwart's school of Witch craft and Wizardry?" asked Fudge stonily. Just how many children had they failed? Leaving Dumbledore in charge seemed like it was the biggest mistake anyone could have made.

"Eighty five," murmured Dumbledore.

Fudge's eyes widened in astonishment, shock and out right horror.

"Who was the first?" asked Madam Bones.

"Tom Riddle," admitted Dumbledore.

"Who is actually Lord Voldemort, he may not have become the man he was if it weren't for Dumbledore's negligence," sneered Severus furiously.

"That ante true! Riddle chose his own way! Albus couldn't have known what the boy was dain! That boy was a horrific piece o work! Got me accused of opening the chamber o secrets!" said Hagrid his booming voice filling the courtroom as he came in. He sat down on one of the benches; everyone made room for the half giant.

"Did you know who opened the chamber of secrets?" asked Madam Bones cautiously. She knew about the whole rumour about the chamber of secrets, she realized it must have happened when both Riddle and Hagrid were at Hogwarts. It must have also meant that Dumbledore was actually…the Transfiguration teacher and Deputy Headmaster. She had a sinking feeling in her stomach and had to ask, after hearing all he had to say she wouldn't be surprised if he did know.

"Yes," sighed Dumbledore.

Hagrid's beetle black eyes widened in horror, betrayal shining in them he looked ready to start crying. Severus could only hope he didn't, it might startle his son, who unfortunately was hearing all this. Severus wasn't going to stop him hearing, it was within his rights even if Severus felt he was too young to hear it.

"Who?" asked Fudge sitting there utterly defeated as if the world was about to end and it had been his fault.

"Tom Riddle, he caused the Death of a girl," said Dumbledore.

"You don't even remember her name?" gasped Madam Bones in shock and revulsion.

"What is in the chamber of secrets?" asked Fudge.

"A Basilisk, it's the only thing I could think off she had obviously looked it in the eye." said Dumbledore. There hadn't been a mark on her it had taken him years to figure it out and figure it out he had.

"I can't hear any more of this!" gasped Fudge looking utterly stunned.

"How did you know Sirius Black wasn't the secret keeper?" demanded Remus before anyone could stop him.

"Because I convinced them that you were a spy, that Sirius was too noticeable to play the part. I convinced them to go with the real traitor Peter Pettigrew," said Dumbledore.

"YOU LED THEM TO THEIR DEATHS?" snarled Remus who was now being held back by two vampires. If it weren't for them Remus would probably be sentenced to Azkaban for killing Dumbledore and putting the old fool out of his misery.

"I did, I needed the prophecy boy marked the equal so Voldemort could finally be defeated," said Dumbledore a glimmer of regret shining through.

"What have you done?" whispered Severus despair written across his face. Dumbledore had just admitted to leading the Potter's to their deaths, in front of his son. He clutched Alex further into him, feeling as if he had somehow entered an alternative universe. He hadn't suspected Dumbledore could say such things or he truly would have forced Alex to remain behind. To hear that Dumbledore was responsible for his parent's death was the icing on the cake. He could feel the tears running down his neck again, growling low in his throat he clutched Alex possessively snarling at Dumbledore angrily.

"Calm down," said Robert clutching Severus' shoulder in a show of support.

"Did you not hear him!" snarled Severus.

"Think of Alex," said Riley softly.

Severus looked down at his son again and felt his none beating heart lurch almost painfully. His son hadn't done anything to deserve what life had thrown at him. Life hadn't been kind to him, and Severus swore there and then he would make Alex as happy as possible. He would make sure he could forget what he had heard tonight and live his life to the fullest vampire or not. He just hoped he could recover from this latest trauma - Dumbledore was going down that much was obvious. Too many crimes had been committed by this man to even think about letting him go.

* * *

Five short minutes later the Wizengamont had decided on a punishment for Dumbledore. The Veritaserum had worn off now, and he looked pale and shaken at what he had admitted under the affects of the truth potion. He flinched at the looks he received, and almost whimpered when he saw just how enraged Remus Lupin was. Powerful wizard or not he didn't have his wand, and this building was under a dampening spell so he couldn't use his wandless magic.

Dumbledore calmed his racing heart, he couldn't possibly be sent to Azkaban. He was a war Hero; he had killed Grindelwald and brought peace to the world. He didn't think on too much that he had created another war just to get more recognition. He had wanted to be the Minister but instead was stuck as a Headmaster - which had turned out for the best. He could manipulate more people and impressionable young minds at that. No he would be merely scolded and sent back to Hogwarts, for sure after all he was the only one Tom Riddle feared without him the world would end.

"What's happening now Daddy?" asked Alex staring sadly up at his daddy. He understood everything that had gone on, he knew Dumbledore was responsible for his parent's deaths. He knew Dumbledore was responsible for the life he had led at the Dursley's. How could Alex regret that when it had made him realize how lucky he was to have his daddy? So many conflicting emotions, anger, hate, hurt, pain, fear, sadness, love for his daddy, pride for his daddy and Alex wasn't sure how to deal with them especially all at once. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to feel anymore, it was too much for the child who promptly fell unconscious against his daddy, who in turn just tightened his hold on his son.

"It's obviously been too much for him," whispered Robert, for a few seconds before he fell unconscious all three vampires, Riley, Robert and Severus had felt Alex's inner turmoil.

Severus just sighed sadly wondering why his son never got a break. He broke out of his depressing thoughts when Fudge began asking the Wizengamont what their punishment would be.

"Azkaban for fifteen years with magical restraining bracelets on," said Gene; he had wanted the punishment to be worse. However, they had to concede the point that Dumbledore was old. The vampire was finally happy, he had gotten the position he had wanted for years even before Dumbledore had arrived on the scene and taken it.

"Then so mote it be!" said Fudge grimly. He knew he was also going to have to get Sirius Black out of Azkaban and give him a trial. After what Dumbledore had told them they had to find out for sure what exactly he was guilty off. Unfortunately if he did kill the Pettigrew and thirteen Muggles he would be going right back. Angry or not he had still done damage, most people wouldn't care that it was Muggles.

Dumbledore began struggling, "You need me! Voldemort will be back…if you sentence me I won't help!" snarled the old man.

"We don't need or want the help of a traitor to the Wizarding world," spat Fudge furiously unable to contain himself.

"I did what I needed to do! Voldemort will be back and everyone will pay! Everyone no one will survive without me!" boomed Dumbledore, wincing painfully as the magical restraints were placed on him. He couldn't feel his magic anymore; it was just under the surface and unable to break out.

"Send him away!" shouted Madam Bones. Fudge just nodded tiredly, all he wanted to do was go home, have a bath and go to bed. Unfortunately for him it was just the beginning of what was going to be a very long bloody day.

And for Alex Snape this had been a long time coming, but unfortunately Alex would have to go through a bit more before he would be his normal happy self. Everything he had learned and had happen to him was coming crashing back on him again, and he wasn't sure how to cope with it.

And so it was Albus Dumbledore finally paid the price for his crimes committed against one small boy. Who despite all odds continued to fight for survival, and that's what little Alex Snape was - a survivor. Many would compare him to his father as Severus too was a survivor. The Irish Coven would say they were a family of Survivors and they always would be and they had truly been blessed.

* * *

Dum dum dum another chapter yahhhoooo


	23. Chapter 23

**New Beginning's**

**Chapter 23 **

**Sirius' Black's Trial **

* * *

Alex remained sleeping for the rest of that day and night, the next morning he drank from Severus. Severus had decided to take a walk with his son maybe that would help the child sort out his feelings. It worked for him, and there was plenty of area for them to walk they were in the Irish country side. There was a village to the south of them, which if they were normal would take them say an hour or two to get there. Being a vampire had its advantages they could be there in ten minutes should they wish it. Riley, Remus and Robert already knew what he was doing and agreed that it might help. If not then perhaps he would talk to his dad about what was bothering him.

So dressed in their clothes hats and cloaks on to keep them warm, they began walking. They walked east and down to a little beach twenty five minutes from the castle, it was a very private beech no one visited anymore. Thankfully it wasn't in a sorry state as the house elves that live in the castle maintained it without even being asked.

"Are you ok son?" asked Severus softly sitting down on a nearby boulder.

"I don't know," sighed Alex sadly skipping the stones a few feet from his father.

"Do you want to talk about it? I'm always here for you, and I'll always be willing to listen." said Severus.

Alex smiled softly, he loved his dad very much and that was why he always paid attention to him. Even when he was asking how his day was, or if he was ok nobody before Severus had ever listened to him before. Nobody had cared obviously; he loved it when his dad's attention was directly on him. It reassured Alex that he was very much wanted, very much loved.

"I won't have to go with him will I?" asked Alex hesitantly. He knew his dad loved him but years of abuse didn't disappear over night even if he was over it. Sometimes he felt as if his Uncle was right and he wasn't worth of love. He remembered the last time someone new had come into his life, Remus and he had tried to get him then too. He wasn't sure if he wanted Sirius in his life, not if he was like Remus.

"Even if you wanted to you wouldn't be going with him," said Severus adamantly.

Alex blinked in astonishment and cocked his head to the side curiously.

"He always had a problem with what I became; he never missed an opportunity to throw that in my face. Even at the age of sixteen he was very immature and never thought about the consequences of his actions." said Severus honestly, it was a rule he had. Not really a rule he was painfully honest and he refused to lie to his son. He didn't care if it upset his son, well he did, but if he felt he must he would do it.

"He doesn't like vampires?" asked Alex letting out a breath well at least the man wouldn't be trying to get him.

"No he doesn't," said Severus, he wasn't about to tell Alex his father hadn't either. That would just be too painful for the child to hear, he wasn't lying to the child, he had never brought it up. Lily though hadn't had anything against him, she had been a very good friend and he knew she would be beaming at them seeing them together like that.

"Remus seems very upset though," said Alex sitting next to his father having got fed up with skipping stones. He had a very steady hand and a good aim and was strong so they were very far and it got boring fast.

"I have no doubt he is," said Severus, he could see Alex was already relaxing obviously the question he had asked was the one mainly bothering him. He had obviously been truly afraid that Severus would give him up, nothing he could do, would dissuade Alex of that only time would.

"Will he leave now?" asked Alex, he was conflicted about that, on one hand he sort of liked Remus on the other he wouldn't mind him leaving. As long as his dad didn't leave he couldn't care less or so he told himself. What Alex didn't understand was that he was more upset that someone in his life would leave than anything else. It didn't matter who it was or why he finally had stability and if Remus left it would disrupt everything slightly.

"Would that upset you Alex?" asked Severus softly, his arm wrapped around his shoulders hugging him, comforting him. They didn't even pay the slightest bit of attention to their beautiful surroundings.

"I don't know," admitted Alex sadly.

Severus nodded but he already knew Alex's conflicted feelings on that subject, because Alex had been feeling it when he asked if Remus would leave. Severus would go mental if Remus did, and he would definitely ensure Remus never saw hide or hair of Alex ever again.

"Is that all that's bothering you son?" asked Severus, softly. His long fingers carding through Alex's black locks soothingly. He was addicted to it, he could sit doing it all day, and better yet Alex would let him. Even after all this time he had been with Severus he still almost purred like a cat whenever Severus did it. Severus had never loved anyone as much as he loved his son, he didn't think it was possible to either.

"I'm a bad son," whispered Alex finally tears running down his face.

Seconds later he was scooped up and pressed against his father's chest, Alex's legs automatically wrapping around his back. Severus was genuinely shocked by Alex's declaration now that he had been told he could sense self disgust bleeding through the bond.

"Hey, hey, hey what's brought this on," said Severus softly, patting him on the back hoping he would get an answer.

"I'm evil," whispered Alex sadly.

"Why do you think that little one?" asked Severus forcefully.

"When Dumbledore admitted what he had done…I didn't care…I was just glad I had you," whispered Alex sadly sniffling as tears began trailing down his face at an alarming rate showering Severus with them.

"Oh Alex, if your parents were alive you would be glad they were here if it was a different scenario. I've been the only good thing in your life so it's only natural to think that it doesn't make you evil do you understand me?" said Severus his voice soft but firm and adamant.

"But I'm glad Dumbledore did it isn't that wrong?" asked Alex quietly.

"No you've only ever known one good thing in your life Alex, if it was your mum or dad here and me that died you would think the same thing," said Severus soothingly.

Alex remained quiet but nodded reluctantly deciding to trust his dad he hadn't lied to him yet.

How could Alex miss something he had never known? Simply put he couldn't miss them. Despite what he had gone through at the Dursley's he had Severus now, and he couldn't imagine life without him. This was causing conflict within his young mind, making him think that he wanted his parents dead so he could keep Severus in his life. It wasn't the case and one day he would realize that, it wouldn't have mattered either way he couldn't change anything. He would always have Severus, whether he liked it or not but thankfully he did like it.

Finally the storm of emotions calmed down in Alex, he had done the right thing coming here. The talk had been cathartic and they remained sitting there for a few hours before making their way back. On the way back Alex only walked half the way before wanting picked up. There was nothing Alex liked more than snuggling into his father when he was tired and he was. Despite the amount of sleep he had gotten the emotions that had plagued him had tired him out.

"Feel better now?" asked Severus softly as they neared the castle.

"Uh-huh," murmured Alex from where he was buried in his daddy's neck quite content to stay there.

"Good," said Severus simply, yes he had indeed made the right decision to get away from everything and everyone for a while and let his son talk. He felt for Alex he really did, his poor son was obviously very conflicted and unable to deal with everything he had learned yesterday and store it in an acceptable way.

Once they got back he nodded to the others as he passed, going straight to his room and cuddling his son in. He couldn't believe how much Alex had slept lately but he obviously needed it. Hopefully he wouldn't sleep as long as he had done yesterday, he couldn't let him. If he wasn't awake in a few hours he would wake him up to eat something at least.

"How is he?" asked Riley softly.

"He's worse than I thought," sighed Severus sitting down looking years older than he was.

"How come?" asked Robert cautiously.

"He believes he's evil because he is glad to be with me, in his mind he's thinking he wants his parents dead. It's tearing him apart and I just wished I hadn't taken him to that damnable hearing." hissed Severus furious with himself and Dumbledore for everything that had happened. Alex had sort of liked Dumbledore, like he had Remus until this whole crap started.

"There's nothing you can do now but reassure him," said Robert.

"I know, he also wonders if you will be leaving" said Severus his lip curling as he looked at Remus as if daring him to lie or tell them he was leaving.

"I'm going to his trial but other than that I don't know I wouldn't leave Alex," said Remus wide eyed, his amber eyes glowing with shock.

"Tell you something if you did abandon him again it would be the last thing you ever did to him. Maybe the last thing you did in this life, my bite would be extremely effective," hissed Severus furiously. Werewolves did not like vampire bites in fact they hurt like a bitch and could kill if enough venom was pumped into them.

Remus gulped audibly he knew Severus Snape didn't threat empty handed; he meant what he said and always had. It was a good thing Remus truly had no desire to leave Alex and help Sirius. He hadn't stuck through all those months for it to end up back in his face now. Sirius may be his oldest friend but he couldn't risk Alex now, not after working so hard to finally earn his trust.

"I wouldn't risk everything I've worked hard for to do that," said Remus quickly gathering his very scattered wits around him. Wondering silently if he should check his Wolfsbane potion for the next couple of months.

"Good," said Severus "You wouldn't get a third chance to mess with his life."

"I wouldn't allow myself to either," said Remus honestly; Alex's life had been hard as it is without his abandonment.

"What else was bothering him?" asked Robert "I got the sense he was resigned and scared about something."

"Oh that," grimaced Severus "He was worried that Black would get him that I'd give him up to the son of a bitch."

"There's no need for that," said Remus calmly.

"Lupin you are testing my patience do not tell me what to do," snarled Severus angrily, he was already in a bad mood with Dumbledore and himself about everything that had happened. Remus was topping it of by continuing to defend the arsehole that nearly got both of them killed when they was sixteen years old. He killed or at the very least bitten by a werewolf and Lupin would have been killed like a dangerous beast. He would have been too consumed by fury to even think about sparing him or caring he had nothing to do with it. Instead of a werewolf he ended up a vampire but it had helped him out in the end so he couldn't complain. He wouldn't have Alex with him in his life if he had been turned into a werewolf.

Remus backed down, knowing Snape was in a very dangerous mood and close to loosing control. He knew the only thing that would stop Snape's bad mood was Alex getting back to normal. He hoped it was sooner rather than later, not just for Alex but for Snape's sake too. He didn't want to put up with a furious Snape all the time and like he said he wasn't abandoning Alex.

It was just a good thing Severus couldn't be angry with Alex, not couldn't, more like wouldn't. Just being in Alex's presence Remus had noticed calmed the majority of Snape's anger.

"Black's trial is in an hour," said Damien popping into the manor.

"So soon?" asked Robert surprised.

"Yes Fudge got him out yesterday, had him recovering in the cells in the Ministry. Giving him chocolate, lukewarm hot chocolate and decent food so the Veritaserum works to its best capacity." said Damien.

Severus snorted in aversion.

"And if he killed Pettigrew and those thirteen Muggles?" sneered Severus.

"They plan on letting him go, he's served time and the rest of his sentence will be overturned. He was overly emotional after all he had just lost his two best friends, Fudge will give him the insanity plea," said Damien sitting down and helping himself to a piece of fruit that was in a bowl in the middle of the table.

"That's it? Eight years and everything's forgotten? Don't they care that the families of those Muggles still probably grieve for ones they lost?" asked Severus disgusted.

Remus badly wanted to say something about the lives he had destroyed as a Death Eater that he regretted now. He forced himself to hold his tongue, if he did say something it would push Snape over the edge and maybe he would bite him. Everything had gone to pot, they had been getting on well why had this had to happen now. Old habits were rearing their head, which unfortunately defending Sirius when he knew half of what others said was probably right. Even if they didn't like admitting it deep down, then again Remus had always been a cowards.

"Apparently," said Riley patiently.

"Why hasn't it been announced in the paper?" asked Remus furiously.

"They want it kept on the DL, keep it low key then publish the results," said Damien.

"What so the Ministry isn't mobbed?" scoffed Riley.

"More than likely, they believe Black killed the Potter's they will want revenge for what they believe is a farce," said Damien.

"So what happened at Dumbledore's trial hasn't been published either?" frowned Robert.

"You know it takes a few days, most information has to stay private but public relations need to decide what to reveal and it's time consuming going through all the transcripts," said Damien. "It doesn't help that there's only two people in the office, one of them an eighty year old man."

"So when will it be done?" asked Robert.

"I'd say it will be published tomorrow," said Damien thoughtfully nodding his head.

"I suppose better late than never," sneered Severus.

"Indeed, people are already worried as Dumbledore hasn't been at Hogwarts for the past two days," scoffed Damien.

"They are in for a rude awakening, their saviour, and defeater of Grindelwald nothing but a criminal himself," sneered Severus.

"Indeed many won't believe it unfortunately, they won't be able to remove the rose tinted glasses," said Damien.

"Oh believe me I know," sighed Severus; he alone knew just how many people adored the ground Dumbledore walked on.

"No doubt, you going to the trial?" asked Damien.

"No," said Robert.

"No," said Riley.

"No," scoffed Severus.

"Yes," said Remus "But I will be back once it's over."

"You had better or I'll drag you back kicking and screaming," smirked Severus wickedly.

And Remus had no doubt he would do just that.

* * *

LOL I LOVE WRITING SEVERUS! HE'S SO FUN TO WRITE!


	24. Chapter 24

**New Beginning's**

**Chapter 24 **

**Sirius Black's Trial **

* * *

Remus apparated to the Ministry of Magic, after reassuring Alex that he would indeed be back. He felt awful actually leaving, he had wanted to turn back, but he had to know the truth. Not in a few days time when it got into the papers, but today. He dreaded Sirius' reaction to finding out about his godson; he had hated Snape on principle for being a vampire. Which was why he had hit his transformations from his friends, ironically enough Sirius had been fine with him being a werewolf. The trial was just about to start, so he quickly found a free seat.

It might have been kept quiet, but a lot of people in the Ministry knew Sirius. Mostly Auror's as he had been one himself for years before being arrested. When James left to go into hiding, Sirius did as well, before going from place to place for an entire week. He would finally find out exactly how he had known Pettigrew had betrayed them why he had gone after him. He wouldn't have done such stupid thing, Harry would have come first. Poor Alex had been let down by everyone, other than Severus Snape of course.

It was a five minute wait before Sirius was brought in, and he looked alright for someone who had spent eight years in Azkaban. It looked like Fudge had been making up for his wrongful imprisonment. How wrong it was would be soon seen to, Veritaserum was going to be used - they wanted answers. Probably more answers than they had wanted from Dumbledore that was saying something.

The manacles on the chair didn't move as Sirius Black, was put quite slowly into the chair. The Auror escorting him didn't move he just stood there like a spare end. The courtroom door opened once more, and someone, Remus didn't know, came in with a potion. A potion Remus knew to be Veritaserum, having seen it used on Albus Dumbledore before.

This time the Veritaserum was swallowed willingly, his eyes glazed over, and it was as everyone had been silenced. As the room went quiet, so quiet you would have heard a wand falling. The Minister looked decidedly nervous as he stood up; his secretary already had the quill posed to write. Remus shook his head; they should have someway for someone to write it without it being done by hand. Unfortunately magical items did not work in the Ministry, a hard lesson learned. A notorious Wizard Jessie Avery had used a Portkey to get out of there, hence the magicless way it was now.

"Who are you?" asked Cornelius Fudge without his pompous attitude.

"Sirius Black," said the black haired, blue eyed man.

"Were you the Potter's secret keeper?" asked Fudge already knowing the answer to this question. Dumbledore had told them that he knew Black wasn't their secret keeper.

"No," said Sirius emotionlessly.

"What happened that night?" asked Fudge grimly.

"I went to Peter's hide-out, it was completely empty and I got a very bad feeling. So I got on my motorbike and went to James and Lily's. The house was in ruins and my best friends were dead, I went out there to find Pettigrew." explained Sirius dully.

"Did you kill Pettigrew?" asked Fudge.

Sirius Black seemed incapable of answering.

"What happened when you finally caught up with him?" amended Cornelius.

"I corner him; he began squealing and screaming about me betraying Lily and James. I took my wand out as he did, we both cast blasting curses. Mines was closer to his, that's when everything went wrong, I didn't meant to hurt anyone other than him. Pettigrew turned into his animagus form, a rat before it just went still." admitted Sirius sadly.

"Why were you laughing when they found you?" asked Fudge.

"I had suspected Remus to be the spy, that's why I convinced James and Lily to change to Peter. Or they did eventually anyway; I don't know what made them change their mind. I laughed because I had essentially killed my own friends and held one responsible for being spy that wasn't." said Sirius.

"Why did you leave your godson alone in an abandoned dangerous house to hunt him down?" asked Fudge.

"Hagrid had come, he was safe." said Sirius.

"He needed you more than you needed revenge on Peter Pettigrew!" snapped Fudge. If he had just done the decent thing he might not have ended up in Azkaban. He might have been able to raise his godson, then Harry Potter aka Alex Snape might not have been abused the majority of his childhood. All thanks to Dumbledore's insistence, he goes to live with the bloody Dursley's. Going on about his mother's sacrifice and needing his mothers blood to keep them going.

The anti-dote was administered, and he of course remembered what Fudge had said and looked down. He had had plenty of time to think on everything, and realized of course, that he should have chosen a different course that night.

"We have concluded that you have spent enough time in Azkaban Mr. Black, for the death of Peter Pettigrew and accidental deal of thirteen Muggles. The names of them we shall not share tonight, as we have another trial in less than fifteen minutes to get ready for. You are thereby free to go Mr. Black, the papers will be alerted tonight so you should be safe." said Cornelius Fudge seriously, nodding to everyone they adjourned for their break.

"What about my godson?" asked Sirius standing up rather weakly.

"I'm afraid it's a bit late to be thinking of him Mr. Black, he's finally safe." said Fudge.

"What?" asked Sirius taken back, his blue eyes filled with confusion.

"I shall leave it to your…friend…to fill you in on what's happened. Do us all a favour and do not go seeking revenge again. I really would hate to have to put you behind bars once more, for acting before thinking." said Fudge leaving the room his cream robes flying out behind him.

"Remus?" said Sirius awkwardly as Remus came forward. The robes Remus wore was of a man who was well off, Sirius supposed Remus must have gotten a job.

"Hello Sirius," said Remus quietly. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes," said Sirius.

"Let's go to the cafeteria while I explain some things," said Remus.

So they both began walking slowly in the direction of the canteen they had inside the Ministry. Remus knew where it was, he had visited his friends many times during their Auror years. Remus got them some food, and sat in the furthest seat away from people. In the corner of the room, not that there was many people there, mostly they came and got something and left again. Obviously too busy to stop and actually eat anything there.

"What was Fudge talking about?" asked Sirius, unable to believe that man was now the Minister of magic. "What happened to Crouch?" he added as an afterthought growling angrily at the name.

"Crouch was never actually made Minister, his son Barty was caught as a Death Eater. He tortured Frank and Alice Longbottom insane." said Remus bluntly.

Sirius looked ready to be sick, "I knew he was brought in, but I though he was probably innocent…"

"No he wasn't, he had the mark." stated Remus.

"What about Alice's son?" asked Sirius worriedly.

"He survived, he's being brought up by his grandmother," said Remus.

"Where's Harry?" asked Sirius.

"Where do you think he is?" asked Remus bitterly.

"I don't know, Remus, Hagrid just said he was taking him to Dumbledore." said Sirius not understanding why Remus was being so bitter towards him.

"Dumbledore took Harry to the Dursley's," said Remus emotionlessly.

"The Dursley's…who's that?" asked Sirius.

Remus wanted to growl, Sirius had never listened to Lily, it had always been James Sirius liked. He had simply put up with Lily, and never listened to her when she spoke. James had found it funny but Remus had found it extremely ignorant. Like most things he didn't speak up, he just let it slide and went along with his friends. Which had nearly caused him to loose Alex, well he wasn't going to hold back anymore. He would show Severus and Alex he wasn't a coward.

"Didn't you ever listen to Lily? Her sister married at the same time as her, she married Vernon Dursley." snapped Remus angrily.

"Petunia?" grimaced Sirius remembering her at the wedding. His poor godson had been living with them? Well he would get him back and he would bring him up right.

"That's right until a year or so ago," said Remus.

"Why? Did Dumbledore finally let him be adopted by a Wizarding family?" asked Sirius curiously.

"Harry died a year ago," said Remus tightly.

Sirius paled this time he was sick, which Remus cleared up with a flick of his wand.

"Tell me it's not true," moaned Sirius looking devastated.

"He survived, but he's no longer breathing" said Remus.

"A vampire?" croaked Sirius.

"That's right; Dumbledore forced Severus to change him. It's the only way he was ever going to live to see his next birthday." said Remus.

"Snape," snarled Sirius an ugly look on his face. "So where's Harry now?" he didn't think for a second that Harry would still be with Snape. Snape hated James Potter, and no doubt hated Harry too, which relieved Black to no end.

"He lives with Severus, he is Al…Harry's sire after all," said Remus smoothly.

"But I am here now, he comes to me." said Sirius sitting up, not acknowledging the fact that he wanted Harry more for the fact that Snape had him. He just didn't want Snape to have him; he'd do anything to spite the black greasy haired man.

"He's invoked the help of his clan, he had Dumbledore brought up on charges, that's how they found out about you." said Remus emotionlessly.

"So?" snapped Sirius cluelessly.

"You cannot take Alex away, nobody can, if you do then you can be killed without the Ministry able to do anything." said Remus rolling his eyes.

"Alex? What the hell…who the hell is Alex?" scoffed Sirius.

"Sirius, Harry's name is Alex now." said Remus through gritted teeth it was as if his best friend was trying to piss him off.

"Take me to him," said Sirius adamantly.

"I don't know were they are, Snape hates me just as much as you," lied Remus.

"I have to find him, Snape doesn't deserve him." said Sirius not paying attention to Remus now.

"Neither do you, if it wasn't for you Alex wouldn't have ended up with the Dursley's nor would he be a vampire now." said Remus standing up, staring at Sirius in disgust.

"It's not my fault!" yelled Sirius angrily.

"You went after Pettigrew!" snarled Remus.

"So what?" hissed Sirius glaring at his friend.

"Goodbye Sirius," said Remus shaking his head and basically running from the Ministry. He didn't want Sirius to catch up with him. Once he was free to apparate he did, and was once again safely in Ireland, he walked up to the castle and felt…something he hadn't felt since being at Hogwarts when he was a boy. He felt at home. It was remarkable really, feeling at home here, decent clothes, all the food he could possibly eat, warmth, not being judged too much by what he was. He had never had that before, other than at Hogwarts, which was minus the decent clothes. Nobody knew what he was when he was a child so; there was no judging to be had.

He smelled where everyone was and made his way there, they were speaking about Azkaban. He quickened his steps and walked in, nodding to them all he went over to Alex and crouched down low and spoke to him.

"I promised you didn't I?" said Remus his amber eyes zoning in on emerald ones.

Alex grinned and nodded his head.

"Well what happened?" asked Severus curiously.

"His spell and Pettigrew's met and caused a big bang both are responsible. Pettigrew is dead, he died in his animagus form…a rat," said Remus. "Fitting end for someone like him."

"So he is dead then good, once less thing to worry again." said Severus grimly.

"Worry about?" asked Remus worriedly.

"Alex how about we go and get an ice cream in Diagon Alley? Get one for dad and Remus as well hmm…we will come right back here? How about it?" asked Robert staring down at the black haired little boy.

"Really?" asked Alex perking up looking extremely pleased.

"Of course," said Robert in mock seriousness.

"Brilliant! Can I dad?" asked Alex sending his dad a pleading look.

"Of course, bring me back chocolate, vanilla and fudge," said Severus smiling at his son.

"I'll have caramel," said Remus.

"Can we go now pleaseee," whined Alex.

"Come on then," said Robert holding his hand out, everything else forgotten for the ice cream Alex held on. Both Robert and Alex were gone seconds later, appearing outside the ice cream parlour in Diagon Alley.

"What's going on?" asked Remus looking worried.

"I asked Declan to go to Azkaban and see Dumbledore, find out more of what he knew regarding Voldemort. What we learned…is very disturbing to say the least and the fact he knew and did nothing is even worse. Given what we know about the man I guess it's not the worst." said Severus.

"What? What did he learn?" asked Remus swallowing thickly wondering if this year could possibly get worse.

"Voldemort created Horcrux's," said Declan.

"Horcrux's?" asked Remus staring at both men blankly. He was good at defence against the dark arts, but they might as well have mentioned anything for all he knew of Horcrux's.

"Here," said Declan handing over the book "This will explain it better than I."

The page was bookmarked, opening it he began reading it, the curiosity was quickly replaced with horror. He quickly began reading it violently, wanting to know the solution to defeating them. To his further horror there was nothing there, on how to get rid of them, or defeat them.

"How do we get rid of them?" whispered Remus his voice hoarse.

"There is no known way," admitted Severus looking pained.

"How many?" croaked Remus, his heart thumping way to fast as fear coursed through him.

"Dumbledore thought seven; he was going to use Alex's death to create the last one. Only he did make it, it ended up in Alex, but it was destroyed when he was made a Vampires." said Declan.

"What did Dumbledore plan on doing? Killing him?" snarled Remus furiously.

"He did, after Alex had killed the rest of Voldemort's Horcrux's, he thought perhaps Alex would be connected to the rest of them. After Alex had fulfilled the prophecy he was going to kill him, ensure Voldemort couldn't come back." said Declan as Severus silently ground his teeth violently. Anger surging through the vampire, at the thought of anything happening to his son.

"What about vampire venom? Will that not kill them?" asked Remus hopefully.

"We don't know, all we can do is try," shrugged Declan.

"We do more than try, we kill the things," snarled Severus violently causing Declan and Remus to jump in fright as his sudden loud voice.

"Did he know where they are?" asked Remus desperately.

"Rough ideas," said Severus bitterly.

"So we track them and deal with them!" said Remus adamantly.

"We plan on it," said Declan soothing both desperate and angry men.

"Alex is to know nothing," said Severus seriously.

Remus simply nodded in understanding.

"We hunt them at night, when Alex is asleep, one of us remains with him at all times." said Severus adamantly.

"Why not let him know Alisha? My wife would like someone to bake with," suggested Declan.

"He doesn't know her, until he does he wont stay with her my son has discovered apparation. I do not want him apparating to me when we are hunting these things." said Severus. They didn't know how dangerous it was going to be, Voldemort was very…cautious no doubt Dark magic would be surrounding areas he has them. So no he didn't want to take the chance of anything happening to Alex.

"Then we do the hunting at night until he fully trusts her enough," said Declan.

"Alright," said Severus conceding to Declan's plan.

"How do you know it's gone?" asked Remus.

"I checked my son as soon as I knew," said Severus

"Merlin I thought this day couldn't get any worse," said Remus his hands running through his sandy hair.

"Considering we now have six Horcrux's to hunt down I'd say it has gotten worse." said Declan.

**T.M.R dairy - Unknown suspects a Death Eater has it**

**The Huffelpuff cup - Unknown Suspects a Death Eater has it**

**The Gaunt ring - The ruins of Gaunt House**

**The Slytherin locket - Unknown**

**The Ravenclaw diadem - Hogwarts he entered with it and left without it**

**Nagini - wherever she went upon Voldemort's defeat.**

"Are those the…?" asked Remus seeing the piece of paper.

"Yes, he only knows or suspects the location of some of them," said Declan. He had spent three hours questioning Dumbledore in Azkaban.

"So which Death Eaters could have one?" asked Remus hesitatingly.

"Malfoy and Bellatrix for sure…he did spend a lot of time with Regulus Black before his death. In fact he demanded his house elf Kreacher before…during a meeting. It was the last one Black ever attended; despite what the light side thing…I do not think Black did back out of the Death Eaters. They suspect Voldemort killed him himself but it's impossible, traitors are dealt with harshly. The Death Eaters are given permission to … play before they are killed." said Severus.

"Why?" frowned Remus not understanding.

"So nobody would be tempted to betray him think fool," said Declan shaking his head in irritation.

Remus conceded the point, he had spoken without thinking so it was his own fault, and he deserved the insult if one could call it that.

"Bellatrix is in prison…could Declan find out if she has one or not?" asked Remus.

"It's possible," nodded Declan.

"That way we will know for sure Bellatrix knows the most information, she always did." said Severus nodding his head.

"But Malfoy will be harder to imp-" Remus was interrupted by the arrival of Robert and Alex.

"Daddy!" grinned Alex running back in unaware of the tension in the room; he flew himself into his father's lap and held the bag up to him.

"Who are you stranger," said Severus poking Alex teasingly in the ribs causing the young vampire to giggle uncontrollably.

"Can we have the ice cream now? We waited and waited in the queue to get it! It was very long!" said Alex solemnly.

"Of course, Accio five Spoons," said Severus.

Alex handed his dad his ice cream, then Remus his, before sitting himself comfortably in his dads lap. Alex sat talking to everyone, happily eating his ice cream. Unaware of the plans that had been set in motion, and if Severus had anything to do with it he never would.

Severus observed his son seemed happier; it seemed his talk had indeed worked everything out. He had been worried it would nag on his son and drive him up the wall. It understood what Alex was going through, and was glad it had left him alone. He shouldn't hate himself for the fact he didn't care his parents were dead; it filled him with warmth though. That Alex truly wanted to be with him, and if he could have his parent he would choose him, Severus Snape, the most unworthy bastard alive. Despite what he thought of himself, he wouldn't give Alex up for anything, he was his now and would remain so forever.

Once the Horcrux's were gone his son's life would tell and truly be safe once again.

Yes Alexander Snape aka Harry James Potter had found a true savior in one Severus Tobias Snape. Everyone knew that Severus would protect a loved one till his dying breath, and with his knowledge in Potions and Dark Arts and defence against them he was brilliant. In fact he could have probably taken on Lord Voldemort and wounded him pretty badly. He had went to Dumbledore and willingly almost sent himself to Azkaban for Lily. She had meant everything to him, now that affection had been transferred to her only son.

Alex Snape was finally safe from harm. Whether it be Albus Dumbledore, Sirius Black or Voldemort Severus wouldn't let anything happen to him.

* * *

didnt you not think it was a refreshing change that Sirius actually was half responsible for the death of the muggles instead of him always being 'innocent'? R&R PLEASE!


	25. Chapter 25

**New Beginnings **

**Chapter 25 **

**Horcrux Hunting **

* * *

It had been two weeks since they had found out about the Horcrux's. Declan had managed to get into see Bellatrix Lestrange. It took surprisingly a lot of paperwork, to see someone in Azkaban. Especially when you weren't family, so Declan had to make up an excuse to see her. She hadn't had a visitor in her years of being a prisoner in Azkaban. Not that it was truly shocking, Azkaban was a dreadful place that no person wanted to step foot in.

"Are you sure you want to see her? She's insane," asked one of the Auror's who had escorted Declan over to the isolated island.

"Believe me I wont be having tea with her," smirked Declan in amusement.

"No I don't think anyone would want to, except Mrs. Longbottom and that tea would be spiked with poison." replied the Auror grinning in apparent delight at the thought. Frank and Alice had been good friends of his; he would have liked nothing more than to kill her too.

"Indeed," said Declan solemnly. He had nothing but respect for people who had participated in the war. Apart from Dumbledore of course, but that was a whole other problem.

"Well you have an hour," said the second Auror, Dylan Mallard.

"Thank you gentlemen," said Declan walking through the door, the Auror putting up a silencing spell as he did so. The Auror's didn't even blink at the request; it wasn't unusual for visitors to request silencing spells. The door was locked but both Aurors knew Bellatrix was regretfully safe. They had removed Declan's wand from his person, as per protocol when requesting a private audience with prisoners.

There were only a few reasons a wand could be removed from its wizard. If they were accused of a crime and arrested, expelled from schools, or of course the one mentioned above. Visiting inmates without an Auror to stand watch in on the proceedings.

"Who the hell are you?" snarled Bellatrix bearing her teeth in a feral manner.

"That is of no consequence," said Declan, removing the Veritaserum from his cloak. He walked forward, grabbed her head, she snarled, hissed and spat at him like a dog. Which made it easier for him to get the three drops of Veritaserum down her. She was bound to the chair, which made her unable to fight back as it was. Not that she had any chance of out witting a vampire - especially after all the years in Azkaban.

"What's your name?" asked Declan, he already had a list of questions he had to ask her memorized in his head.

"Bellatrix Black Lestrange," admitted Bellatrix relaxed in her seat, her eyes glazed over.

"Did your master give you anything to protect?" asked Declan. Aware that Voldemort probably didn't tell them just how important it was.

"Yes," admitted Bellatrix.

"What did he give you and where is it?" asked Declan.

"My vault at Gringotts, Huffelpuff's cup," she replied.

"Are you aware of any others given such items?" asked Declan pensively. Well Severus was right about Bellatrix having a possible Horcrux at least. Even more it seemed Dumbledore was right too, he hated that part.

"My master might have given Regulus Black a Slytherin locket, he gave Lucius Malfoy a diary." said Bellatrix.

"Do you know where either might be?" asked Declan. So Severus was correct in regards of the Death Eaters who held probable Horcrux's.

"Lucius has it among his Dark Art items in his study, in a small secret hole in the floor. I do not have any idea where Black might have kept his, although it could be in Grimmauld Place, he grew up there." said Bellatrix.

"Did he have anything else he liked to keep secret or safe?" asked Declan.

"His snake Nagini," replied Bellatrix.

Declan rolled up the pants of his trousers, removed the second secret wand he had. He pointed it at the witches temple and Obliviated her. He did not want to risk anyone finding out about what they were doing. Not Voldemort, not the Ministry, not anyone not until they were finished and the Horcrux's destroyed. He placed a fake memory into her mind, of him trying to find out if she had killed one of his 'relatives' in its placed.

Declan replaced the wand, put the Veritaserum back out of sight, before placing his hand on the door. It immediately alerted the Aurors that he was finished, since they couldn't hear him to know the normal way.

"Finished?" asked Mallard.

"I am, thank you very much gentlemen," said Declan.

"We will be back in a few minutes," said Mallard, "We just have the escort her back to her cell."

"No problem," replied Declan already aware of this. He had seen Dumbledore just a few weeks ago after all.

It did indeed only take the two Aurors a few minutes to escort her back. They were down at the bottom, where the worst criminals stayed. Also where the most Dementors hung around. After that they then took him back to the boat, and then to the mainland.

"Thank you very much gentlemen I shall see you later," said Declan nodding in thanks before apparating on the spot.

The aurors apparated themselves within a few seconds.

* * *

"Alex why don't you go and get ready, we are going to the beech now," said Severus as soon as he saw Declan apparate in. Alex had just finished eating his lunch, and had been asking for a few days to go to the beach. So Severus decided to take Alex today since the weather was much better. Plus, Alex had been spending a lot of time with him, Declan, Remus, and of course Declan's wife - Alisha.

"Okay daddy," said Alex jumping up hyperly, obviously very excited to go. "Hi Declan!" beamed Alex as he raced out.

"Hey Alex," said Declan to the speeding boy's back.

"Well how did it go?" asked Severus cautiously.

"You were correct, it's possible they do have Horcrux's," sighed Declan.

"Malfoy, Black and her?" asked Severus for confirmation.

"Yes, Malfoy's is in his study along with his other…questionable Dark Arts hidden in the floor." said Declan "Black's could be in Grimmauld Place, it is where he had lived."

"Of course," murmured Severus.

"Dumbledore may have also been right about the snake," said Declan "According to Lestrange he kept a close eye on it."

"It's an odd place to put one," said Severus.

"I know," said Declan "But he is insane."

Severus had to concede the point there.

"McGonagall has been made Headmistress; she's also been made swear an Unbreakable Vow. There will never be a repeat of Dumbledore, the children are finally safe. Flitwick has been made Deputy in her place; since he's a duelling Master he's perfect to protect the students. Hagrid has become the oldest students Hogwarts' has ever encountered. He's been told to go back and retake his missed years, and given a brand new wand." said Lupin coming in a newspaper clutched in his hands.

"They've made Hagrid go back to school?" gaped Severus shaking of the disturbing image that created - he was glad he wasn't a teacher anymore. He liked Hagrid, he really did but he'd probably be the worst potions student he had encountered. No doubt he would ace history, and care of magical creatures. Anything else would surprise him, although he knew Hagrid deserved it. After all those years of watching people graduate, he was finally getting his chance, only forty years later or something.

"Just with the teachers," explained Remus.

"Well that's a relief," murmured Severus.

"Black is being given the post of Defence against the dark arts, and a Tia Bailey as the post of Potions. Binn's has been forced to retire, they are bringing in a new teacher currently unknown." said Remus slightly wary of Severus' reaction.

Severus' nostrils flared in fury "Well if he's still a teacher when it's time for Alex he won't be attending."

"Attending what?" asked Alex walking into the room.

"Nothing to worry about for another few years son, are you ready?" asked Severus changing the subject on his son.

"Yep!" cheered Alex happily.

"Okay then, I shall see you both later, update him on everything Declan," said Severus before he left with Alex wanting alone time with his son.

* * *

"You say probable and possible, do you believe we are barking up the wrong tree?" asked Remus drinking his coffee. He had just sat and listened to Declan updating him on all new information. Robert had joined them also; the four of them were the only ones to know so far.

"Unfortunately not, I believe we have the right tree I just want us to be wrong." sighed Declan. "I mean Horcrux's - its risky business you never know how it's going to affect you."

"I realized that, there wasn't much information on them," admitted Remus.

"Indeed," said Robert speaking for the first time.

"You do realize Severus is going to have to go to Lucius Malfoy's?" asked Declan.

"I'm sure he's already thought of that too," smirked Robert, Severus always thought ahead.

"Isn't that a tad dangerous? Everyone knows Severus turned Alex or rather Harry Potter as he's known to everyone." said Remus alarmed.

"It is, but Severus is the better dueller if it came to it," said Robert.

"Not against two people," said Remus.

"Are you forgetting he took Black and Potter on and won most occasions? When you lot didn't attack him from behind?" said Declan his lip curled in disgust.

"I suppose you have a good point there," mused Remus remembering the past he'd rather forget.

"Not only has Severus to go to Malfoy, you have to go to Black." stated Declan stone-faced.

"What?" asked Remus his amber eyes wide with surprise.

"Black probably received Slytherin's pendant, we think it might be in Grimmauld Place. Your job is to collect it, or at least try to, it's all we can ask." said Robert.

"Great," sighed Remus.

"We need those items, especially before Black does something stupid," said Declan. "We have no idea what pieces of his souls would or could do. Voldemort might even be able to take over him."

Remus paled at the implications of that; swallowing thickly he nodded his head in agreement.

"Glad you agree," said Robert, and he was - Remus was the only person Black would trust.

"I don't like it but I realize how important it is, I don't even know what I'm looking for," sighed Remus.

"No but your magic does, just summon Slytherins locket, once you get into Grimmauld Place." said Robert.

"I wonder if I could gain access to it without having to speak to him?" Remus wondered out loud.

"If it's possible then it would be for the best," agreed Declan.

* * *

"Where's Alex?" asked Declan when he saw Severus.

"Going to his room, he's exhausted," said Severus wryly.

"He's not getting sick again is he?" asked Remus worriedly.

"No, he had a nightmare last night refused to go back to sleep," said Severus.

"How bad was it?" asked Declan he was extremely fond of Alex they all were come to that. It's now clans worked at the end of the day, or how they were not worked.

"Bad enough for him to refuse to sleep," said Severus, it had been about the day he was turned. It still infuriated Severus beyond anything he knew, he wished he could make it all disappear for Alex. Vernon Dursley had tried to kill his son, just because some cheap pottery had been destroyed. Thank Merlin they were punished or Severus would have done something he wouldn't regret. The best part of it - it would have been within his rights. Unfortunately he had wanted Harry Potter to remain dead, and Alex Snape to remain anonymous. Neither of those wishes had come true, and the Dursley's had not died by his hands, as they should have.

"Things always get worse before it gets better, being moved here didn't help," said Robert. "As soon as he begins feeling safe here they should fade." Alex had after all been kidnapped from Severus and moved here.

Severus simply nodded, Robert had been a psychologist when he was turned, and he still worked on difficult cases for St. Mungo's from time to time. If anyone understood what Alex was going through it would be him.

"I'm going to try and get into Grimmauld Place," said Remus.

"Good luck," said Severus grimly.

"Thanks," murmured Remus before apparating on the spot.

* * *

Will Remus get the locket or has black already gotten rid of it? will severus get the help of Lucius or will he truly be evil and dark? or only want whats best for his son? would you like to see Alex blaise and draco friends? the silver trio at hogwarts? R&R please!


	26. Chapter 26

**New Beginning's **

**Chapter 26 **

**The Black Slytherin Horcrux Locket **

* * *

Remus wasn't looking forward to this at all, he had meant each word he had told Sirius after the trial. All the anger that had been built up just came spewing out of him. If Sirius hadn't gone after Pettigrew, then Alex wouldn't have suffered from a horrendous childhood. He wouldn't have listened to Dumbledore, and kept himself out of Harry's life. He knew it wasn't all Sirius' fault, some of it was his, and he acknowledged it. Extremely bitter at the time, but he knew and acknowledged it and dealt with it. In some ways it had liberated him in ways he couldn't have imagined. Finally standing up for something he believed in, he felt like a whole new person. Now unfortunately he had to crawl back to him, no doubt he would have to apologize. What calmed him though was it was for a good cause, the Horcrux's were dangerous and they needed destroyed. With any luck they would destroy them all and the Dark Mark on Severus' arm would disappear indicating he was truly dead.

There was only one place Sirius could go to, his own flat had been sold many years ago. By the Ministry, they hadn't had the right, as he didn't even receive a trial as way of excuse for selling his home to pay for it. Not that it bothered Remus much at the moment; it just meant Sirius was already probably staying in Grimmauld Place. It's the one place they suspected the locket to be in. It was a good job Hogwarts wasn't in session anymore. The teachers and students had to get used to their new life now. It also meant Black wasn't going to be in Hogwarts, he wasn't sure yet which he preferred. Sneaking into Grimmauld place and retrieving it not having to speak to Sirius or actually talking to him. He was deeply conflicted; Sirius had been his best friend, never judging him since he was eleven years old. Things had changed, his loyalties had changed and there was nothing he could do about it. He wouldn't change it for anything; Alex was part of his life now.

Remus apparated himself directly to Grimmauld Place, after placing a disillusion spell on himself. After all the years of applying it, it still made him shiver; it was like runny eggs sliding down your back. No Muggle saw him, as he entered Grimmauld Place. He used a spell to detect anyone in the house, but nobody was home. He took a curious look around, going straight to Regulus room first. It wasn't what he expected to say the least; it was a child's room full of red and gold colours. Remus closed his eyes, Sirius had done this recently, and he truly thought he'd get Alex. There were toys of every kind in the room; it was such a pity they'd go to waste. Regulus' things had obviously been destroyed, or put in the bin. That certainly wasn't a good sign at all, Remus felt extremely worried now.

He did what the vampire suggested he do, he tried summoning it.

"Accio Slytherin locket," said Remus, withdrawing his wand and performing the necessary incantation.

To his great relief it came to him, grabbing it without thinking he apparated on the spot. He did not linger, he apparated straight back to the Irish Coven, back home to the castle. To say they were surprised to see him so soon, would be putting it lightly. They could see he had been successful as he had the locket in his hands; the events that followed left them stunned.

Severus looked at Remus impressed he had managed to get the Horcrux so quickly. His son was thankfully otherwise occupied. He was currently baking cakes with Alisha, Declan's wife. It had been a good idea indeed; Alex had been in definite need of a woman's touch in his life. He wasn't far out of Severus' reach, because he could still see his son from where they stood in a different part of the huge kitchen.

He was quickly bemused and shocked, when a house elf entered the manor, grabbing at the necklace violently biting at Remus' hand - trying to get him to release it. He was snarling all sorts of obscenities that did indeed ignite his son's curiosity. The food had been abandoned as he stared wide eyed at the elf. He did not like them anymore, not since one had drugged him. Before Declan, Robert, Riley or even Severus could think of drawing their wands, the house elf was stunned by a nine year old boy.

Alex was trembling violently, his magic was still sizzling violently, and Severus quickly scooped his son into his arms quite alarmed. Severus' touch quickly soothed the scared little vampire. His magic was quickly brought under control, as he clutched as his father.

"Its okay son, its okay," soothed Severus nearly growling but managing to keep it in. just when things seemed to get better, they ended up back at square one. He had to find out what had scared his son so much. Sitting down with his son safely in his lap he began speaking. "What scared you sweet one?" was it the voice? The manner of its speaking or the elf itself.

"Don't like them anymore," said Alex stubbornly.

"House elves?" asked Severus calming down ever so slightly.

Alex nodded his head jerkily.

"Not all house elves are bad little one, they are a big part of the wizarding world you will have to get used to them again," soothed Severus quietly.

Alex just shook his head in denial.

"Why don't I take Alex to the beach while you take care of this…mess," suggested Alisha.

"No!" said Alex adamantly.

"Alex…if you don't want to go to the beach why don't you show Alisha the picture you drew?" said Severus soothingly, before adding "I wont leave the castle, I'll be right here I promise you I'm not going anywhere."

Alex stared at his dad for a few seconds, feeling the truth of his words through the bond. Feeling the reassurance and love, he nodded slowly, feeling the pride through the bond made him smile giddily at his dad. He loved it when he felt how proud Severus was off him. It meant he was being good, and it meant his daddy truly wouldn't leave him. No matter how long he remained with Severus, there would always be doubt and worry about being abandoned.

"Come on then," said Alisha. Giving her hand out to Alex, he was such a sweet loving boy she adored spending time with him. It made her long for a child of her own made her realize perhaps being a vampire wasn't truly a bad thing for a child. If they were raised properly, it shouldn't be a problem. Declan had always spoken about creating a magical school for vampires. Maybe if she had a child of her own and with Harry and Severus in their lives - maybe that dream would become reality.

Alex went with Alisha, holding on to her quietly chatting with her the confrontation forgotten.

"Well perhaps it's a good thing we don't use house elf's isn't it Severus?" said Declan pointedly. Still staring down at the unconscious but breathing house elf. Considering how Alex had felt, it was surprising that the elf was actually still alive.

Severus grimaced; he wasn't sure how he could stop Alex being scared of a house elf. He was more scared of the house elf than he had been of Dumbledore. He wasn't sure which house elf had served Alex, or if even the house elf had been aware of what it was doing. He was going to have to explain this to Alex, and hope for the best - he didn't want to see his son so scared again. It was like a dagger being driven through his heart, each time he was scared. It made him feel useless, a failure, right now Alex was fine, and he was happily showing Alisha his pictures. Alex found it very soothing drawing, Robert had gotten him an art set, with paints and colouring pens, pencils, pastel's the works. Alex was enchanting everyone around him; it truly was a sight to see even hundred year old vampires melting at the sight of a young boy. He knew he should have brought him here earlier, if only he had this could have been avoided.

Then again they wouldn't have had the advantage they had right now if that had been the case.

"Does Veritaserum work on House elves?" questioned Severus warily, casting a silencing spell so Alex couldn't hear what they were talking about.

"We are about to find out," said Riley grimly, picking up the stunned elf, he sat it down on the seat. Raising the seat so they didn't have to look down so much, before binding it. There was no way that elf would get away, not when he added a few spells to stop it. He was a vampire; he knew the kind of magic house elf's used. He knew a lot of things long forgotten by everyone else. He had knowledge in his library that made Hogwarts' library look like a child's collection. He had scrolls dating back before even the founder's time, hell even Merlin's time. It was just a shame, not more information on Horcrux's was available. Information on Horcrux's had never truly been widely available, Riley was surprised Voldemort had managed to get that much information to create them.

"I recognize that elf…it's the Black elf…it must have had the locket when I summoned it at Grimmauld Place." stated Remus, rubbing his wrist, it was rather painful. The elf had managed to take a chunk of his skin.

Severus removed his potions kit from his pocket, and threw a few potions to Remus' removing the Veritaserum as he did. He always kept all potions with him, at least a few of every potion he brewed. Who knew when and what would come in handy; he had more calming draughts than anything else. He had ever since he had got Alex from the Dursley's. Sometimes he had gotten rather scared, and all he had to do to calm him was give him a potion. Not that Severus gave him it a lot, because he knew potions didn't help in the long run.

"Thanks," said Remus taking the potions, and rubbing the healing salve in as he stared at the elf in curious disbelief.

The other vampires had been curiously silent as they waited rather impatiently for Severus to give the potion to the elf to get some answers.

"Enervate," said Remus grimly.

But the elf didn't stir, wide eyed he stared at the elf then his wand wondering what was wrong. Why hadn't his spell worked? He looked at the vampires in alarm. That had never happened to him before! Was there something wrong with his magic?

Severus frowned before saying "All of you try, now," said Severus before he uttered the spell, as did four other spells hit the elf. This time it worked, Riley looked deeply impressed indeed. Alex was stronger than Remus, maybe stronger than two or three of them.

"Well I'll be damned, you have quite the powerful son Severus," said Riley wryly.

"Indeed," smirked Severus feeling a deep love and impressed at his son. Alex didn't even have a wand; he knew he wouldn't need to worry about him. If anyone tried anything Alex was going to be able to handle himself. That alone sent a tone of weight off his shoulders.

The house elf was snarling viciously again.

Severus grabbed its face, which was rather difficult to do it being so big. He poured the amount of potion required and snatched his hand back. Grimacing in disgust at having to touch it at all. Finally the annoying elf went quiet; its tennis sized eyes went blank replacing the madness that had been previously there.

"Who are you?" asked Severus grimly.

"Kreacher," replied the elf almost sullenly.

"Why is that necklace so important to you?" demanded Riley.

"Master told Kreacher to destroy it, Kreacher failed Master," the elf almost whined in distress.

"Master? Who?" asked Remus wide eyed, surely he couldn't mean Sirius? Sirius couldn't know or it would become common knowledge! He couldn't keep anything a secret, he was surprised he had managed to keep 'his fury little problem' as Severus liked to call it a secret.

"Master Regulus, he forced Kreacher to feed him poison, told him to destroy it, Kreacher has failed good, good Master," replied the elf.

Severus stared at the others in surprise, "Well it looks like Regulus Black found out…and suddenly found himself…reluctant to follow the mad man after all."

"Stupefy," said Remus pointing it at the elf. "Question is what do we do now? What if he tells others?"

"Obliviate him is the best option," said Declan grimly.

"That would be going quite a bit back…he went missing after graduating Hogwarts," said Remus incredulously.

"As it happens I'm qualified to use the spell, I know what I'm doing, I'll only wipe out the necessary information." said Riley.

Remus just shrugged his shoulders, as long as the elf couldn't blab he wasn't too concerned.

Riley did exactly as he promised, removed the necessary memories, before grimly nodded his head.

"Take it back to Grimmauld Place," said Severus a grimace crossing his features.

Remus nodded his head and did as he was bid, before apparating right back - not wanting to run the risk of running into Sirius Black.

* * *

Minerva sat at her new desk, still overwhelmed with the new news she had received. She couldn't believe it, she had cried for the man she thought she had known, cried for James and Lily, and cried for all that was lost. She couldn't get over it; so much betrayal was too much for her to bear. She had thought she had known Albus, everything about him, she had seen him cry because of what Harry had been through! It was lies all of it. She couldn't stand her own memories; she wished she could Obliviate herself of everything to do with Albus Dumbledore.

The room had all been changed; it was now full of tartan instead of Red and Gold. She wanted no reminder of Dumbledore, everything all his trinkets had been destroyed or sold. The books once deemed appropriate had been moved to the library. The ones highly inappropriate she had kept under lock and key, that not even magic could undo. He didn't have a picture up, like all pervious Headmaster's, and he never would nobody wanted to mention Dumbledore - he was a traitor to the wizarding world.

Poor Alex had been through so much, yet he had to learn about that, she knew he had been at the trial. Not only had she been forced to deal with her own grief, she had to keep Hogwarts together. Many of the teachers couldn't deal with it, she had sent the students home early that year. Knowing nobody would be able to cope with the new information that had been brought forth. She hadn't come to this decision lightly, but nobody could do exams or learn in the state they were in. The O.W.L's and N.E.W.T's students would have to come back and study for the exams and take them at the start of the new year. So the students were at home, with their parents dealing with the new news.

Hagrid had been completely inconsolable, but slowly he was coming around learning how to be a proper wizard now. It wasn't as easy as one would assume, Hagrid wasn't pronouncing the spells correctly, which caused a lot of irritation for the teachers. He was getting there though, he would be one of the oldest students to pass their O.W.L's and N.E.W.T's in the history of Hogwarts.

Flitwick had been a godsend, he had helped Minerva at her weakest as she came to terms with everything. He was truly taking his duties as Deputy Headmaster very seriously. He had taken over her duties for a few days too. He also took charge and kept the spirits of everyone up. Minerva wasn't able to teach Transfiguration anymore, she was going to have to employ someone to take her place. Not only just teaching transfiguration, but she needed to find someone she trusted with her beloved lions.

It wasn't all bad, they had learned their savior was indeed alive; he had survived against impossible odds once more. Minerva was currently writing to Severus, in hopes that he would return to Hogwarts. She had gotten a back up potions teacher if she couldn't convince him just in case. She failed to realize by inviting Sirius Black to teach Defence had taken all chance of him or Alex coming back to Hogwarts - ever. Especially with this new information they had just learned from Remus.

The entire world was in a state of shock and almost disrepair, it was a good thing they didn't know Voldemort wasn't truly gone. That piece of information had been kept from the public. Everyone that had been in the courtroom had been forced to keep their silence. They had been spelled silent without even realizing it, and couldn't even share the information with their families.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, sighing in resignation she called for them to come in.

"Hello Minerva," said Sirius coming through the door.

"Hello Sirius, how are you?" asked Minerva politely, despite the fact she just wanted to be alone to grieve.

"Do you know where Snape is?" asked Sirius nonchalantly.

"No I do not," said Minerva crisply.

Sirius' face fell in disappointment.

"You should not go down that road Sirius; it's a dangerous road you want to travel. Severus has the Wizarding world's largest clan behind him. Alex is very happy with Severus…you would only cause him harm taking him from the man he thinks of as father." said Minerva. Its one of the reasons she had taken him on as Defence instructor. So she could keep an eye on him, and stop him making a mistake he surely wouldn't live to regret. Severus wasn't playing fair when it came to Alex's safety and life. Severus loved the child with all his being, and even Minerva saw that. Plus she knew how Sirius had been with Severus during their final year at Hogwarts. When Severus had been transformed into a vampire.

Sirius grimaced at the word, Harry wouldn't, shouldn't, couldn't think of Snape as father. James would be rolling in his grave; if anything he would have the roll of father in Harry's life. He didn't care how many people he had to kill to achieve his goal. He had bested Snape enough to know he could take him on. The Ministry wouldn't care if he killed a few vampires, especially if it got them their boy who lived back. Or at least Sirius thought so; he had completely disregarded the warning Cornelius Fudge had given him.

"Do you know where Remus is?" questioned Sirius.

"I do not," said Minerva, but judging by the amount of times she had seen Alex with Remus - she'd wager her fortune that he was with Severus and Alex. She did not bother to tell Sirius this, because she knew he wouldn't believe her even if she showed him.

"I cannot find him anywhere…" groaned Sirius; he had to have Remus' help, with it he would find Harry quicker. Remus had always been the brains behind everything, which by the way included the Marauders map. He had gone to Filches office to try and find it; he had gone into a rage when he was unable to find it. He could have watched and waited on Snape coming back to Hogwarts. Snape had been a teacher at Hogwarts when he was arrested, he was probably still one. That's why he had gone to Minerva to get the defence position. He had no idea Severus had resigned from his post, if he did he wouldn't have been there at all.

Just wait until the starting feast at the beginning of the new school year - the shit would well and truly hit the fan when he found out.

* * *

Kreacher blinked, wakening up looking around, where was he? What had happened? Shaking off the daze he felt, he looked around Grimmauld Place in shocked disgrace. If his Mistress had seen the state of the place, she would have had a heart attack. He knew his poor mistress was dead, but the house wasn't, he had to clean up. The Madness that had once clouded Kreacher was gone, replaced with determination.

He had forgotten about the promise to Regulus Black, forgotten about the Horcrux Locket. Forgotten about what Lord Voldemort had forced him into doing, forgotten about what he had done - killing his Master Regulus. For the first time (not that he realized it) he felt normal again. With that Kreacher vigorously began cleaning the Black home. With energy he hadn't had previously.

The Obliviate had been a good thing for the house elf, he was almost normal now, for a house elf that was.

* * *

It was twelve o'clock at night, the Horcrux had been destroyed, and the vampire venom had worked wonders. They were much more relaxed knowing it worked, and they had a way to destroy them. Alex was asleep in his room down the hall; the others were drinking to their success in the sitting room. They were all exhausted, and no doubt would retire to their rooms soon.

"Sirius has set up a room for Alex," said Remus quietly.

"Excuse me?" asked Severus, he had heard Remus, and he just couldn't believe what had come out of the werewolf's mouth.

"I went up to Regulus' room…to look for it, it's now a child's room, red and gold pictures of Lily and James lying everywhere." admitted Remus.

Severus grimaced in distaste, Alex would hate that room he didn't like bright colours. Not after what the Dursley's had tried to force him into wearing as a child. Bright orange and red colours. Severus was however, furious at Sirius Black for his presumptions. He grinned wryly at the thought of Black's face, as Alex apparated out of there after just getting him back. He had no doubt that is what would happen, if he did actually succeed in getting Alex -which he wouldn't of course. Severus would kill Black if he tried, and there wouldn't be a damn thing the wizards would do. Everyone knew Alex/Harry belonged to him, and he had invoked the clan rights. Anyone that was dumb enough to try anything was completely stupid in his opinion, and deserved what they got from him.

"It is pathetic," sighed Riley as he mused at the mental state that Black was under.

"It is," nodded Robert, nobody was getting their hands on Alex. If Merlin forbid anything happened to Severus he would take on the role as guardian. Robert might not have changed Severus himself, but he had brought him into his clan. Severus was for all intents and purposes their chide, or was. He was now a master vampire, with a chide of his own. Back then, when they first got him, he had been a childe, and unaware of the laws and regulations of being a vampire. Robert, Declan and Riley had taught him everything he knew, which Severus was passing on to his son.

"I'm rather surprised they didn't keep him in St. Mungo's he has been in Azkaban along time." said Declan.

"It doesn't matter, if he comes near my son he dies," growled Severus possessively.

Nobody refuted the statement, knowing better - plus they thought the exact same things themselves.

Even surprisingly Remus Lupin, it seemed as though with the proper friends and the proper motivation he had found his spine. His true place in the world, the ironies of life surely were ironic…his true place among vampires. When for decades there had been the occasion feud, when werewolf's thought they were the better species.

* * *

For some reason this chapter wouldnt flow right...i do hope you all enjoy it regardless! :) so will Kreacher remember? end up even more insane and be found out by Sirius Black? do you want to see sirius black try and get Harry? will he fail or succeed? or will he never see Harry again? will voldemort ever come back or will he remain a spirit for years befoe someone helps him? will there only be his main part left by the time that happens? will they have gotten rid of all other horcruxs? R&R PLEASE


	27. Chapter 27

**New Beginning's **

**Chapter 27**

**Collecting Yet Another Horcrux And Alex Feels Neglected**

* * *

Things had been pretty hectic around the Coven of vampires, as they tried to find the Horcrux's. Severus had been gone a lot of the time, so much so that Alex hadn't seen him in two days. He left early in the morning and arrived extremely late at night, when Alex was asleep. Alex was being tutored in math, Latin, Spanish, English, writing and science. Understanding science was fundamental especially when dealing with Potions, and since his father loved it - it was vital that Alex learned also. It wouldn't have been so bad, but Riley, Remus and Declan were beginning to notice how quiet and subdued Alex was becoming. He did his work, refused to bake, and refused offers of going to the park and the beach. Refused to even let Blaise come over to play, and that was saying a lot Blaise was Alex's first and best friend.

At this moment Alex was in his room, drawing pictures from what they could gather. It was handy being a vampire; they could hear the scraping of the pencils as he drew. Declan flung a silencing spell up, and asked the others if they had noticed too.

"Of course we have," said Riley immediately.

"Any idea what's causing it?" asked Declan.

"He probably misses Severus, he's never been a day without him before…the fact that Severus hasn't told him what's going on probably makes it a little worse." said Remus.

"Perhaps we best tell him then," sighed Declan sadly.

"I think its' best before it's too late," said Remus solemnly.

"He needs to at least tell Alex what's going on, at least a little bit anyway…without revealing too much." agreed Riley.

"Poor kid," said Declan sighing warily.

"He's doing it for that poor kid Declan, he probably hates being separated from him too." said Robert coming into the conversation, sitting down joining the three others.

"I know but at least Severus knows why he's doing it, Alex doesn't," said Declan defensively.

"We'll talk to him when he returns," said Robert conceding the point.

"Where is he anyway?" asked Remus curiously.

"Malfoy Manor," said Robert.

"I'm assuming he has backup if the worst is to happen?" asked Declan seriously.

"Yes, he has three Portkey's on him; one's a wrist watch so he should be safe. He has two wands on him and he's a vampire - he could kill Malfoy as quick as looking at him." said Robert not concerned. He knew just how well Severus Snape could fight. Even though he knew that Severus didn't want it to come to that. He was hoping that Lucius would give it to him without too much of a fight.

"Were you serious Declan?" asked Remus starting up a conversation with one of the many important Vampires in the coven.

"About what?" he asked the werewolf confused.

"About building a school," explained Remus.

"Of course," said Declan sounding slightly insulted. Since Alex had become a part of the coven, he realized it was truly needed. If Alex attended Hogwarts, he'd end up subjugated and friendless. Much like Severus and a lot of other vampires had been, just because of something they couldn't control. He didn't want to see that brightness for learning, the happiness of leaning something new leave Alex. He had since learned that quite a few of their coven was pregnant. It seemed seeing Alex had created longings for the females, made them see that being a vampire child wasn't all bad. So it had given Declan the motivation he needed to get his arse into gear.

"I'd like to help, with the planning and…if you'd let me…help in the educating part too," said Remus inclining his head respectfully.

Declan thought deeply for a few minutes, he had never really thought about the planning. He had just planned on putting money on it and letting it go from there. He supposed he should have thought more about planning. Then again why bother? There was someone sitting there eager to prove himself. The main question was though…would he be able to teach the children effectively? But why not? He was a werewolf himself, he understood all too well the prejudice they all face. Although Lupin had been lucky, nobody bar a select few had known what he was. Severus hadn't been so luck in that regard. He was good with Alex, so maybe he could teach - he seemed to have infinite patience.

"Alright…but only on a trial basis when it's done…" said Declan deciding on a compromise.

"Aright," grinned Remus happy with the outcome of the conversation.

"One school for all the children or two?" asked Robert curious to see where Declan was going with it all.

"I was thinking one part of the school for basic teaching ages four through ten then another part of the school the magical education eleven through seventeen." stated Declan. "The younger ones go home at night whereas the magical education students stay full board."

"So it would basically be like a Muggle education then a magical one? In the one building?" asked Remus curiously, his amber eyes wide as he progressed the information.

"Yeah," said Declan glad they all understood what he wanted.

"You'll need a Castle to be able to do that Dec," commented Riley.

"I know," sighed Declan.

"Why not find out if any of the vampires have one in Ireland? Who'd be willing to donate it or sell it for a worthy cause?" suggested Robert.

"Now…that's not a bad idea actually," said Declan his eyes twinkling slightly.

When the silencing spell was finally removed, Alex was in his room sleeping or at least resting on his bed. Now Alex never usually went to his bed this early, they knew more than ever something was wrong. Severus had to fix this tonight; it had gone on two days too long.

* * *

Severus got up in the morning, looking over at his son, who was in his own bed at the other side of the room. A sigh of regret left his lips, but the knowledge he was doing this for him made him all the more determined to see it through - even at the expense of his own life. These Horcrux's were dangerous, and if he wanted Voldemort gone for good - he'd have to make sure there was no known way for him to come back.

He had for years, stayed in Hogwarts and dreaded the evil man's return. Doing nothing to stop it, even knowing all the rituals he did that Voldemort could choose to come back with. Now that he had valuable information, and had Alex he knew he had to do it. If he hadn't had Alex, and received the information he wasn't sure what he would have done. Walking over he kissed his son lovely on the forehead before having a quick shower, change and he was off.

Letting Robert know where he was going, accepting the few gadgets he got before leaving.

* * *

It was dinner time, if the Malfoy's were home they would be in the dining area. He wasn't sure how they would welcome him, truthfully or acting their parts. Draco loved him though, and he was hoping that it would give them pause to let him explain. He didn't apparate straight in, not sure if he was still welcomed into the wards. He'd rather not end up magically hacked into pieces by their vicious wards. So he walked in, through the gates of Malfoy Manor. Not even stopping to stare at the beautiful grounds, he stalked straight on up to the manor itself. It didn't take him long at all; being a vampire he had speed on his side.

"Master Severus, they is eating dinner sir, is you staying?" asked Dobby popping into the entrance hall.

"No, I am not, thank you," said Severus nodding curtly, the terrified elf promptly popped away. He felt sorry for them; they didn't deserve the life the Malfoy's gave them. Then again most house elves were treated shamefully. If there was a way to save them, he would have done so by now. He had seen personally how they treated him, and had stepped in on occasion. Unfortunately he had probably made things worse for the elves once he was gone no doubt.

"Severus!" cried Narcissa upon seeing him enter the dining area shocked to the core.

"Uncle Sev!" grinned Draco his entire face lighting up, evident to both parents how happy he was to see his godfather.

"Snape," said Lucius his lips pursed, to stop the snarl of repugnance from leaving his lips - he didn't want to do that in front of his son.

"Lucius," said Severus smoothly, unbothered by his 'acquaintances' words. Nobody called Lucius Malfoy a friend, he wasn't one. If he was told to stab you in the back - he'd do it no matter how long you had been a 'friend'.

"What do you want?" asked Lucius gravely, wondering why Snape was showing here - endangering his family.

Narcissa picked Draco up and removed herself and her son out of the room.

"The Diary Riddle gave you," said Severus.

Lucius swallowed harshly, how the hell did Snape know about that? Nobody was supposed to know. Was he truly on Voldemort's side? How else could he have learned about it? He had been alone when Voldemort gave him it. Not even his wife knew about the artefact he had received. He knew it was an instrument that would somehow bring him back. He had gotten Dumbledore arrested…was Potter dead? And Snape set his sites on bringing Voldemort back? He wasn't sure what the hell to do. Even worse, for the first time in his life he was completely speechless. What if Snape had truly been loyal this entire time? It certainly seemed that way now.

Lucius stood up facing Severus, truthfully the man had been the closest to a friend he had ever had. Hence why he had been named Draco's godfather, he didn't trust anyone else. Severus had never encouraged anyone to join the Death Eaters; he had left it up to them to decide. So if anything happened to himself and Narcissa, he knew his son would at least have the choice. Or so he had thought anyway.

"What are you talking about?" he asked warily.

"I know you have it Lucius we can do this the easy way or the hard way," said Severus his voice becoming deep and dangerous.

"Why?" asked Lucius actually afraid of Severus. He knew Severus was just as dirty and devious as him, only much faster and knew more curses and hexes than he did. He wasn't afraid to admit it, standing face to face with him - especially his face it said it all. He would fight to death for the diary.

"Why do you think?" asked Severus bluntly, it gave him hope seeing the fear in Lucius' eyes. It was just a matter of figuring out what was scaring him. The thought of Voldemort being back or fighting him.

"That's why I'm asking," sneered Lucius trying to get himself back on track.

"What exactly do you want me to say Lucius?" asked Severus.

Lucius just stared at him, hating the mind game Severus was currently playing with him.

"What. Do. You. Plan. On. Doing. With. It," said Lucius enunciating each word.

Severus stared at Lucius, wishing he could get a read on him, unfortunately unable to. Lucius had mind shields as strong as his; he was crap at Legillemency thought which was a good thing. He had to decide on something, otherwise Lucius wouldn't budge that much he knew.

"I'm destroying it," said Severus bluntly, hoping it was the right thing to say.

Lucius let out a breath of relief, he wanted so badly to slump in relief but couldn't. He would never do that in company, once Severus was gone though, he had ever intention of doing so. Then drinking as much fire whiskey as he could consume, he didn't want to feel right now.

Lucius nodded his head, replaced his wand and stalked from the room, making his way to his sitting room. Somewhere neither Narcissa nor Draco was allowed he had made that clear. He kept his Dark art stuff, hidden but still in that room. Going straight to the hole, he gathered the flooring and came up with the book. He handed it to Severus looking relieved to be rid of it.

"Thank you," said Severus accepting the diary. Knowing exactly what he would need to do with it.

"Why get rid of Dumbledore if you want our Lord gone?" asked Lucius.

"Dumbledore was trying to manipulate my son, of course I had no idea he had set the Potters demise. He deserves Azkaban for that alone, you know how I felt about Lily." stated Severus simply, all the Death Eaters had, he had begged for her life, and they had all known they had been friends throughout school.

"So you do care for the boy?" stated Lucius.

"You best tell the others, if they lay a hand on my son…not only will they face me…but the entire Irish clan." said Severus in warning.

Lucius' eyes widened before he nodded almost frantically. The Irish coven was huge, anyone stupid to mess with them was asking for a death sentence. Something Dumbledore had proved all too well to the world. Mess with them and suffer a fate worse than death was the message they had just sent to everyone.

"Take care of that boy Lucius, he only has one childhood," stated Severus sharply, "Screw it up and there's no going back."

Lucius found the floor particularly interesting before nodding grimly, a promise he swore to abide by every day.

With that he was gone.

* * *

Severus apparated back to the castle, grim satisfaction clouding him. Unfortunately as soon as he saw Robert, Declan and Remus it disappeared. He feared the worst seeing their faces had something happened to his son?

"Alex?" asked Severus his eyes going wide.

"Is physically fine," said Robert immediately.

"Then what is wrong?" asked Severus frowning.

"I think you need to spend some time with him Severus…he's been very quiet these past few days." stated Declan bluntly.

"Quiet? How so?" asked Severus already seeing something was wrong - Alex hadn't been quiet not in a long time. Not ever since he got over the fear of the Dursley's, do not speak unless spoken to rule.

"I don't think you need us to tell you," said Robert.

"I'll speak to him," said Severus, throwing the diary on the table.

Then he made his way towards their rooms, realizing he did indeed need to speak to his son. It seemed the words he had told Lucius were coming back to haunt him already.

* * *

There we go! so will it get easier or harder for them to get the remaining horcrux's? will they need to pull the Malfoy's into it? especially to get Bellatrix's one? or will they manage to do it without her? since her vaults have been siezed by the ministry? R&R PLEASE!


	28. Chapter 28

**New Beginnings **

**10 Reviews? Ouch guys! That hurts *nose bleeds* I think it's the least amount of reviews I've ever gotten for any story since I started…and that isn't a joke… it's the least amount I've gotten for each chapter of this story too! what was wrong with the last chapter? **

**Oh by the way have fun now that its summer for you folk over in America! Enjoy it! (thanks Anna for telling me) hope you all have a good time!**

**Chapter 28 **

**Comforting Alex **

* * *

Severus entered his rooms, he found his son lying in bed, and it was barely six o'clock. He knew his son wasn't asleep, not just because of the bond, but because he just knew his son. His breathing wasn't heavy, like it was when he slept, and he was taut like a bow. A silent sigh left his lips, in his quest to make the world a safer place for his son he had neglected him. What gave him the right to say things to Lucius Malfoy, when he was doing the same thing to his son? It just made him a hypocrite really.

Walking silently to the bed, he sat down on the edge, waiting patiently for his son to turn around. It became obvious he was getting some very harsh silent treatment when his son didn't even acknowledge him. He would have been amused at Alex's first true sign of petulance if the situation hadn't been so severe. Given the circumstances he couldn't call it petulance. Alex deserved to be like this with him, which hurt Severus a great deal more than anything in the world.

Severus sighed loudly this time, "Alex…talk to me," he said, trying to run his hand through his sons hair - his touch was rejected. Which caused Severus' heart to jerk very painfully.

"If you don't tell me what's wrong son…I can't help," said Severus speaking again.

He could smell salty wetness in the air; his son was crying silently, Merlin he truly had screwed up. With one swift movement he had his son out of the bed, and tucked into his arms. He knew he was going to have to tell Alex something, so he would at least understand. As a vampire, Alex had strong natural occlumency shields. Unfortunately they wouldn't stand up to a skilled Legillemist. It was a good thing he didn't plan on telling Alex the whole truth.

"Come on son; tell me what's bothering you…remember the rule? To always tell me how you are feeling?" asked Severus softly, caressing his sons face with all the love he felt for him.

"You don't want me anymore," said Alex sadly.

"What makes you think that?" asked Severus aghast - he had a good idea why his son thought that though.

"Are you going to give me away?" he asked ignoring Severus' question.

"NO!" Severus replied right away with all the adamance in the world.

Alex finally relaxed into his fathers arms, he knew he wasn't lying; the bond was the best thing that could have happened between them. Alex always knew his father was telling the truth and how he felt about him. Unfortunately for the past two days, Severus had been closing the bond off. Leaving Alex cut off and adrift, and for the first time truly unsure of himself and his dad.

"Why did you leave me alone?" he asked accusation bleeding into his voice.

Severus sighed again; thinking of the best way to tell him, "Do you remember what I told you about the Death Eaters and Voldemort?" asked Severus quietly.

Confusion wafted off Alex in waves but never the less he nodded his head.

"I'm making sure he cannot find his way back, there are many ways people can choose to come back…and I'm making sure he can't. So you will be safe from him and from his followers." said Severus.

"Like how?" asked Alex.

"There are many ways he can choose to come back, but I'm getting rid of them to ensure he can't." said Severus quietly.

Alex nodded his head in understanding. He didn't understand the full extent, but what he did know was his daddy was looking after him. Making sure the man that had hurt him and killed parents couldn't come back. Couldn't try and hunt and hurt him again, he truly did have the best dad in the entire world.

"Does that mean I'm forgiven?" asked Severus, feeling much better about the situation.

Alex was silent for a few minutes before he asked "Will you close the bond again?" that alone was what had bothered him the most.

"I didn't close it to upset you little one," said Severus softly, "I did it just in case you apparated…where I'm going are dangerous places…and I don't want you accidentally or purposely apparating to me. I would never forgive myself if you got hurt."

"I won't come with you if you promise not to close it," said Alex smug at his compromise.

"Alright, you have my word I won't close the bond again, so long as you do not apparate when I leave." said Severus.

"Kay," agreed Alex remaining cuddled into his dad; he hadn't gotten much sleep the last few days.

"Why are you so tried little one?" asked Severus, were Declan, Riley, Remus and Robert not looking after him properly? He didn't like to think that but it's obvious his son was tired. Then again he had the benefit of a bond, the others didn't. They couldn't tell how he was truly feeling.

"Couldn't sleep," he murmured, a weight had been lifted from his worried little shoulders. He was safe; he wasn't going to be shipped of to Black or asked to go with Declan and his wife. He was just suddenly all too happy to sleep, safely tucked into his dad's shoulder.

"Silly boy," said Severus, affectionately, as his son slipped deeper to sleep.

* * *

"How is he?" asked Robert coming in a few hours later, of course everyone in the castle had heard their conversation. It had been as they suspected, Alex had thought he was being given away. Hopefully Alex would be back to normal, what they were angry about was the fact Severus had fully closed the bond. Didn't he know how to close of the locator beacon in the bond? Obviously not - it was something he was going to have to show Severus for future use. The locator beacon was how Alex had managed to apparate to Severus all those weeks ago.

"He's better now," said Severus guiltily.

"That's all that matters," said Robert quietly. Not wanting to wake the tired child up, who was curled around his dad in his own bed. It was a good thing they could stay motionless or Severus would be extremely uncomfortable on that single bed of Alex's.

"We are going to need the Malfoy's to get into Bellatrix's vault aren't we?" asked Severus arching a perfectly sculptured eyebrow in Robert's direction.

"Perhaps…perhaps not, I shall speak to Declan and see what can be done," said Robert. Gringotts was above ministry rule; the only exception was when it came to wizards or witches being in Azkaban. Then their accounts were closed, by Ministry degree, something both Ministry and Gringotts or rather the Goblin king, agreed upon a very long time ago. That however is far as their mutual agreement went. Gringotts didn't tolerate Ministry interference of their running's of the bank.

"I truly do not want to get the Malfoy's too involved, if an opportunity comes along I know he would expose everything." stated Severus.

"I've gathered that much about him," agreed Robert.

Unfortunately because of his actions, Lucius was seen as a heartless man to those around him. The only two people that knew the true man was his wife and child. He would sell his soul for them, much the same way Severus would for his son. Severus didn't give Lucius enough credit; Lucius did love Severus as a friend. He didn't have many he could count as friend or at least a trusted confidant. It may seem like he didn't but he did, it's why he had been chosen as Draco's godfather.

"How's the others?" asked Severus, he hadn't been able to talk to them properly.

"Declan and Remus are going about finding a castle, they plan on opening a school for magical creatures." stated Robert sitting on Severus' bed.

"Really?" asked Severus amused, Declan had talked about doing it for years, it seemed as though the talking had finished and the action started - it had taken a long time.

"Yes," smirked Robert wryly, having a good idea what Severus was amused about "Thanks to Alex."

"Good." said Severus nodding his head.

"I think it's best if we don't hunt tomorrow don't you?" said Robert.

"We will wait to see what Declan thinks is the best course of action," said Severus dipping his head in agreement.

"Indeed," said Robert using Severus' favoured word against him.

* * *

"Lucius are you okay?" asked Narcissa coming to bed.

"I'll be fine," murmured Lucius, in truth he had been deeply disturbed by Severus' visit.

"What did Severus want?" she then asked.

"A book," admitted Lucius.

"A book? But you both looked so…angry," said Narcissa, there was something her husband wasn't telling her. He had been so quiet since dinner; he had locked himself away then went to bed without saying goodnight to their son.

"One that the Dark Lord gave me…along time ago. He didn't tell me much, but I got the gist that it was important. I gathered over the years that…it would help him come back if the worst was to happen." admitted Lucius reluctantly. He knew his wife wouldn't give up until she got answers. So he realized it was best just to be honest with her and get it out of the way.

"You kept that in our home?" gaped Narcissa completely shocked at her husbands actions. She had been ever so glad the night Voldemort was defeated. She was devastated for little Harry, she never showed it but she felt it. He hadn't deserved what happened to him, growing up without parents. He had deserved even less what those Muggles and Dumbledore had done to him. Dumbledore had made sure the prophecy came true, knew who the real spy was. Let her cousin remain in Azkaban, she wasn't close to her family anymore. Not since the war had started and they had been forced to chose sides. Her sister had become a maniac, her other sister written off, and she couldn't see her for fear of the Death Eaters coming for her family. She couldn't even get to know her niece, Nymphadora because of it.

She hated it but until Voldemort and his real Death Eaters were taken care of - she lived in fear.

"It's gone now love," soothed Lucius.

Narcissa shook her head, then it dawned on her "Does that mean Severus' is bringing him back?" she shrieked in shock.

"No, he's getting rid of it, he doesn't want him to return." stated Lucius quickly.

Narcissa breathed a sigh of relief but unbidden a memory began to surface…

"Lucius…" said Narcissa her voice strange and emotional.

"What's wrong?" asked Lucius his eyes wide sitting up abruptly.

"There's more of them out there," she said dead deep down in the pit of her stomach.

"What do you mean by that Narcissa? What do you know?" asked Lucius.

"Bellatrix has one…I remember her bragging one night…completely drunk…remember the Christmas party before they got arrested for their crimes against the Longbottom's?" asked Narcissa.

"Yes," said Lucius, he remembered the party, unfortunately he hated those things, and he wished he didn't remember them. Having drinks and pretending to be their best friends when he was disgusted with them all. Especially the Lestrange's, he had avoided them most of the night. They were worse if possible when they had a drink in them.

"She kept going on about receiving a cup from him, how she was 'our' lord's favourite…" she croaked looking disturbed and shaken.

"Merlin's beard…I'm surprised she didn't use it straight away," said Lucius in surprise. Like him she maybe didn't know how to use it. It was a good thing they had been arrested, or surely she would have figured it out by now.

"If Severus is trying to do what we think he is…maybe its best we let him know?" suggested Narcissa.

"He might need you to find out Narcissa…and it could expose us," said Lucius quietly.

"Do you want Draco to grow up and forced to join that maniac?" asked Narcissa bluntly.

"You know I don't," said Lucius sounding as though he was in pain at the mere suggestion of it.

"Then we have no choice but to help Severus, on the down low." stated Narcissa sharply. She loved her son more than anything else in this world, if she could create a world where Voldemort couldn't come back, he'd get to know his cousin and aunt. Merlin she missed Andy like crazy, she had turned out the best of them.

"Fine," said Lucius knowing it was futile to fight against his wife when she was in a mood like that.

"Good." said Narcissa smugly.

"Tomorrow we will, tonight we sleep." stated Lucius firmly.

"Of course dear," said Narcissa giving Lucius the feeling of some control.

Lucius nodded very aware that his wife was just letting him feel as though he had won. She was Slytherin to the core; so much more than he was that was for sure. He was curious to know more about Alex Snape too. Was he like Severus? Or his biological father James? He wanted to know how a little boy had been able to take out a man the world had feared without the aid of a wand. He glanced down at the brand on his forearm and sighed. He'd do whatever he could to stop his little boy, staring down at his arm in loathing as he did just now.

* * *

"So what do you think?" asked Robert back down the stairs beside Riley, Declan and Remus.

"About what?" asked Declan distractedly.

"The vault, Bellatrix's vault…could we get the Ministry to confiscate it? Without too many questions? Would the goblins even go for it?" asked Robert. Declan know the most about the workings of the Ministry and Gringotts. He had worked extensively and for a long time in each building. He knew all the laws, banished or not, and he knew how the Goblins felt. He was definitely their go to man when it came to things about the law.

"Well the Ministry does control it, I suppose I could suggest to them…about taking a few things from her vault and selling them…to families who had lost people?" suggested Declan.

"Will that work?" asked Remus surprised.

"If not then we shall just have to convince the Malfoy's it's in their best interest to do so," said Robert viciously.

"Then that's what we shall do," stated Declan.

* * *

There we go. R&R please.


	29. Chapter 29

**New Beginning's **

**Chapter 29 **

**The Malfoy's **

* * *

To say the next few days were shocking would be putting it very lightly. Narcissa much to Severus' surprise had wanted to 'talk to him'. Severus didn't bring them to the castle, not that he would have been allowed if he wished it. The only person outside of the Coven who knew about it, was Remus Lupin no one else. Nobody else was going to know either, the more that knew where it was the less secret it was, and the more likely everyone would end up knowing. When they arrived at the Leaky Cauldron, he was directed to room 2, a small conference room for all sorts of dealings.

"Lucius, Narcissa," said Severus nodding curtly.

"You did not bring your son?" observed Narcissa almost unhappily.

"No," said Severus "He's a vampire, he would process and understand exactly what we are talking about." instead Remus had remained behind with Alex. Severus was trusting him, and he hoped he didn't regret it. He still had issues trusting Remus Lupin, despite he had proven himself - unfortunately hatred distrust and anger didn't disappear over night. Especially not for Severus Snape that's for sure.

"Oh, I see," said Narcissa understanding, Severus wanted to keep Alex out of it, not that she could blame him. It was the reason she was here, to keep her own son out of it, the war, Voldemort and him possibly coming back.

"So what information do you have for us that's so important?" asked Riley suspiciously. It was obvious Riley didn't trust them as far as he could throw them.

"Have you managed to destroy the Diary?" asked Lucius, the room was already warded so any eavesdroppers wouldn't hear a thing if they did trespass. He knew all too well how easy it was to do it, although he hadn't been in the leaky cauldron when he did it. Rather Hogsmeade, where Dumbledore's brother worked. Who had oddly enough cheered up! He was cleaning his place (Hogsmeade) like there was no tomorrow. He hadn't truly seen Dumbledore and his brother together, but Aberforth seemed pleased his brother had been imprisoned. He thanked Merlin he didn't have a brother if that's how they acted.

"Yes," said Severus evenly, staring at Lucius he seemed extremely different and uncomfortable.

"We think there's another Severus," explained Narcissa nervously, her eyes darting from one side of the room to the other. As though she was expecting someone to jump out and kill her for speaking.

"Why do you think that?" asked Riley, sitting down everyone calmly followed suit. Severus had only brought Riley with him, everyone else was busy. Robert and Declan were working; Remus was with Alex so he had been the only one available. At least the only one available that knew about the Horcrux's anyway. Their coven was very large, and very well respected.

"My sister bragged about it on one occasion," said Narcissa, screwing her face up at the word 'bragged' but really - there wasn't another word to describe it.

"She said what exactly?" asked Severus. Deciding not to tell her what they knew, that they had already visited the mad witch in Azkaban.

"She received a cup from him, that she was his most trusted servant," said Narcissa grimacing. All the Death Eaters knew Bellatrix's only love was Voldemort, it certainly wasn't her husband or sisters or haven forbid her niece and nephew.

"Do you know where it is?" asked Severus curtly.

"No," sighed Narcissa, "I'd imagine it might be in her vault…she has nowhere else she could have put it. Well it could possibility be in Lestrange Manor, but the contents of the manor and the manor itself were seized by the ministry as well."

"We think it's more likely to be in the vault," said Riley, playing along "It makes more sense than anything else does. It's what I would do if I received just a revered and cherished memento." it was much more than a cherished memento and they all knew it. Riley ignored the looks he was receiving from everyone.

"None of this makes sense," grunted Lucius put out.

Riley just smirked in bitter amusement. He didn't feel sorry for the blonde; he had brought everything on himself. He had joined the mad man, and from all accounts enjoyed it too. So he would just have to cope with the consequences of his actions. Then again he had gotten off with most of it, imperious curse - like that was original.

"I could get in and retrieve it, if it stops him coming back I'll do anything. I don't want a dark future for Draco…full of fear and hate. I don't want him going through what we did…pressured by our peers, family and spouses to join HIM," she explained her eyes solemn she was being extremely honest with then, which was a surprise.

Severus had been under the impression Malfoy's didn't know the meaning of the word.

"That would help," said Riley calmly, "It would save time, one of us was going to set a petition for it. It would have taken us a week at the most, so yes, saved time indeed." he was saying this, so the Malfoy's realized that they weren't helping to the extent that Sev needed it. So they wouldn't be owed any favours - just in case the Malfoy's got any ideas.

"Of course," said Lucius stiffly, understanding the underlying meaning to Riley's words, Narcissa though just seemed happy that they were letting her help.

* * *

"I'd like access to vaults 102 through 107," said Narcissa curtly, standing very tall and elegantly in her new silk clothes. You'd think she was going to an afternoon tea party, not merely visiting a dirty dank disgusting vault.

"Key please," replied the Goblin.

"I do not have the keys to them, I have permission from my sister to retrieve a particular item." stated Narcissa her form showing nothing but confidence.

"That will be hard considering they have been sealed by the Ministry," sneered the Goblin.

"Her personal vault yes, but not the Black family vaults," stated Narcissa a sneer of her own gracing her lips.

The goblin nodded its head in reluctant respect, she had figured out the way around the clause. Without more ado he took her into a conference room, and let her look at all the Black information. She wasn't the head of house, Sirius Black technically was - but he hadn't claimed his headship. So anyone with Black blood could enter the vaults, its why Head of houses were extremely important.

"Vault 106," said Narcissa noticing that's where the gold, metal, and other Black artefacts were. Ones that hadn't been in Grimmauld Place anyway, unfortunately those ones were in the process of being thrown to the gutter. Sirius Black wanted nothing to do with them, generation of Blacks were rolling in their graves at that too.

"Very well," said the Goblin, he left for five minutes; he came back with a key. Whether it was one that had belonged to Bellatrix or Goblin's (skeleton key) she wasn't sure. She certainly didn't ask, wanting this over with as soon as possible.

She remained impassive during the cart ride, seemingly unbothered by it. She had grown up riding it, so it truly didn't bother her at all. She didn't pass the lamp over, forcing the Goblin to retrieve it himself. She gracefully got herself out of the cart and waited impatiently for the door to be opened. Inside lay piles and piles of gold, she didn't touch them, knowing very well what happens. Instead she looked around, becoming even more and more concerned when she didn't see it. She was just about to give up, and then she saw it, right in front of her eyes. The Huffelpuff cup, a smirk graced her features, it seemed her sister was more predictable than she liked to think she was. She touched the cup, before grabbing it and turning around leaving the vault as quickly as possible.

"I am finished," said Narcissa.

"Very well," said the Goblin, and before long they had their return journey over with.

Narcissa didn't shrink the cup, she was afraid of what would happen should she use magic on it. Instead she put it inside her hand bag, which was of course bottomless - it fit in no problem with everything else.

Outside Gringotts she met up with Lucius, Severus and Riley, the made their way back to the Leaky Cauldron. Only once they were safely behind closed and warded doors, she removed it and passed it along to Severus.

"There," she said calmly.

"Thank you," said Severus honestly.

"You're welcome Severus…I just hope you succeed in your endeavours and stay safe. Har…Alex needs you, more than you know. Without you he would have ended up a ward of the Ministry and completely crushed." said Narcissa. She knew as well as everyone else did, that the only reason Harry/Alex didn't end up a ward of the Ministry was because of Dumbledore's quick actions. If he had been a ward of the Ministry, he would have been used, exploited, pricked like a pin cushion to find out how he had defeated Voldemort.

"I know," said Severus nodding his head grimly.

"We best get this destroyed," said Riley not wanting to stand about anymore.

"Keep us updated…if you need anything, anything at all Severus you know where we are." said Narcissa firmly.

"I do," said Severus inclining his head in understanding and respect. She truly was wiling to go above and beyond to keep her son safe. Just like he was really, and it was nice, he respected her for that even if she had made mistakes in her life that he disapproved off. Unfortunately the same could probably be said for himself.

* * *

"Well Sev…I'm officially impressed," said Riley, staring at the remains of the Huffelpuff cup. Yet another Horcrux had been destroyed and his son was marginally much safer. He wouldn't relax though until he had every one he knew about destroyed and hoped it was enough.

"Why is that?" asked Severus turning to face Riley confused.

"She's a lioness, guarding her young with her life," said Riley.

Severus smirked in amusement, it seemed Riley had been taken in by Narcissa at least. Too bad she was already married, he could only hope that Narcissa wasn't Riley's destined one - or that would make things tricky indeed. The funny thing was he had always known that Narcissa had been too good for Lucius. Arranged marriages sucked though, and that was the pureblood life.

"Yes she is and does," said Severus.

"Hm…" said Riley, before walking away completely distracted.

* * *

"Hello Alex, I'm finished for today would you like to do something?" asked Severus coming into his son's room. Severus had as promised kept the bond open, and closed the tracking beacon like Robert showed him. Well even as a vampire you learned something new ever day.

"How about swimming dad? It's really warm!" said Alex hopefully.

"Of course, will we have some lunch there too?" suggested Severus.

"YEAH!" chimed Alex grinning widely.

"Why don't you go see Alisha and pack a lunch box then?" suggested Severus.

"Okay!" said Alex jumping up and rushing off, already half way there before Severus could shake his head in amusement.

Another Horcrux down, another threat neutralized they were getting there.

Slowly but surely.

The Diary was destroyed, the Locket was destroyed, the cup was destroyed and of course the Horcrux in Alex had been destroyed the second Alex began turning. Now all they had to destroy was a ring, a diadem and a snake. One required him going to Hogwarts and searching the school.

He wasn't looking forward to that.

One thing he did know was he wanted to do it before Hogwarts started back up - he wasn't risking bumping into Black. He'd kill the man, no doubt about it. Soon Alex would be safe.

Severus never noticed the small outline of the Dark Mark was getting thinner and thinner. As he continued to destroy the Horcuxs. It was as if he was rubbing it out with a rubber, every morning.

* * *

I think I might just get this story written :) home run? if so R&R and i'll update tonight! will they destroy voldemort's fathers remains? after all they are looking into ALL ways someone could come back! or will voldemort be destined to come back? or will he as a spirit began feeling weaker and weaker until he realizes his horcuxs were getting destroyed and unable to do antyhing about it efore disappearing altogehter? dying as he should have done all those years ago when he tried to kill Harry Potter? R&R PLEASE!


	30. Chapter 30

**New Beginnings **

**Chapter 30 **

**Finding Another Horcrux **

* * *

Severus had relaxed after destroying another Horcrux, and spent some quality time with his son. Who was obviously extremely pleased with that, Alex had been positively beaming for weeks. He had taken Alex to the zoo; much to his surprise Alex seemed taken with the snakes. When they were eating, Alex had claimed he wished he understood the animals. So Severus had gone on to tell him, that there were certain wizards in history who _could _talk to animals. How Salazar Slytherin had the ability to talk to snakes, how mages had the ability to talk to all animals. How Godric could speak to his Phoenix. Alex had been completely gobsmacked, staring at his dad in awe. Alex then had claimed jumping up and down saying he wished he was a mage! Severus didn't reply to that, he didn't want his son being a mage; his son didn't understand what he was saying. Mages were extremely powerful, revered and coveted and always in extreme danger. No he wanted his son to have a normal life thank you very much. It's why he was going to such extreme lengths to ensure Voldemort's true defeat. The world, if he had any say in it, would never know the darkness that Voldemort seeked for it. He did have a say in it, and he only had to find a few more Horcrux's and he was done.

Another day Severus had let Alex assist him in brewing, then let him brew his first Potion solo. It might have only been a potion to cure boils, but Severus had been extremely proud of him. Alex had not made a single mistake, doing everything correctly. He knew his son had been forced to cook for the abomination Dursley's, it probably helped Alex able to brew correctly. Of course Alex wiped that notion from him half way into the brewing process. He explained to his dad, that he had watched him brewing, and just copied his actions. Not that Alex had seen him brewing such a newbie potion. It seemed Alex had gotten his talent for Potions from him and his mother, who under his tuition flourished also.

"Hey dad!" beamed Alex coming through to the kitchen looking forward to eating, he took one look at his dad and his bottom lip pouted out. "You're going away aren't you?"

Severus really should give up in being surprised, but he was. How was it that his son could read him so well? There was nothing in the bond that could have given it away. Alex was reading his body language, and he still didn't get how Alex could. He was a spy; he prided himself on his ability to hide his thoughts, feelings, and nervous habits. He wouldn't have lasted as a spy, if he had any habits that gave him away when he was lying. He would have been six feet under, by this, if Voldemort had even suspected. Then again he had only been spying for nearly two years.

"I am," said Severus confidently, watching his son pouting at him as if hoping to sway him to stay. He was good, but Severus wasn't one to be sidetracked, especially with something like this. "I am going to Hogwarts for a few hours; once I'm done I'll be back…hopefully before you go to bed. If you be a good boy, I shall let you make another Potion how is that for a compromise?"

"Really?" Alex exclaimed, the pout miraculously disappearing and his green eyes glowed with love towards the man he called dad.

"Of course," said Severus, he was a man of his word, and his son knew that.

"Brilliant!" chortled Alex gleefully.

"I thought that would cheer you up," said Severus smirking wryly.

"Now eat your breakfast, I leave straight after," said Severus sitting up straighter in his fair, fluffing down Alex's hair, and then sorting his collar.

"Can I go see Blaise soon?" asked Alex, after swallowing his scrambled egg.

"I will speak to the others about letting him come over," conceded Severus, he knew they would say yes. Nobody seemed to be able to deny Alex anything. Declan was seeing about opening a school, so Alex didn't have to go to Hogwarts. Not that Severus had any intentions of letting him go there, no way, not now. Even if Alex begged, Severus would still deny his son that. He wasn't letting Alex go anywhere near Sirius Black - the man was obviously deranged. Who in their right mind created a room for a child they didn't know? And didn't have? It said a lot about the man and he wasn't chancing it.

"Okay," said Alex trusting his dad to try and let Blaise come over, he was his only friend and he missed him. He loved his dad, but he missed having someone his own age to play with. Blaise was his first friend! Who hadn't been scared away by Dudley or his bully friends. He didn't want that to stop, so he had asked his dad in hopes to see him again.

* * *

Once breakfast was finished, true to his word Severus left immediately, but Alex wasn't alone. He was surrounded by Declan, his wife, Riley, Robert and Remus. Alex immediately went up the stairs and into his potions book, immersing himself in it, trying to decide which potion he wanted to do. It was the first year potion book; he knew his dad wouldn't let him brew anything higher than that. Potions were a very dangerous subject, and it wasn't something children should be practising even with a Master beside them. His dad had always told him, when he erected a spell around him just in case anything happened. Not that anything did or would; his daddy was the best potions master in the world. However, Severus had insisted accidents can happen, no matter how much experience you have.

"He's exactly like Lily and Severus you know," said Remus after casting a Muffliato spell to stop Alex hearing.

"Does that bother you? James was your best friend after all?" asked Declan curiously.

"It used to," admitted Remus, "I only ever saw Severus in him and it hurt, I felt cheated and crushed. Then Severus said something that got me thinking. He said that Alex was exactly like Lily, always had a nose in a book. That's when I began noticing that Alex had a mixture of all of them in him. He loved reading like Lily, and he was able to pick up spells quickly like James had. Especially in transfiguration. Not that he's learned a lot, but what he does know is impressive for his age. Nothing more impressive than apparating, wielding magic that seventeen year olds do. There is a lot of Severus in him that is to be expected though he is raising him."

"Back then I assume you would have preferred him at the Dursley's than in Severus' care?" asked Declan his voice impassive.

"No," said Remus adamantly, "I just wished back then that he had come straight to me. Dumbledore for a short time twisted everything. Made me think that perhaps Alex wanted to live with me, only later did I figure out what he meant."

"Is that why it took so long for Alex to warm up to you?" asked Declan, staring at Alex who's eyes were rapidly going from left to right reading the potions book. Reading was the wrong word he was devouring it his green eyes aglow with passion that he had seen with Severus.

"No, that's not why." replied Remus shaking his head a wince leaving his lips.

"No?" questioned Declan surprised.

"He wanted nothing to do with me," said Remus his throat closing up just thinking about it, Alex had destroyed him that night. Only a shed of fight left in him, he had fled Hogwarts and licked in his wounds before becoming determined once more. He had not made it easy on himself; he knew that but thankfully in the end he had succeeded. In gaining Alex and Severus' trust, now look at him, decent clothes, and roof over his head, soon to be employed and with a Potion helping him the moon was no longer something he truly feared anymore.

"How so?" asked Declan surprised, staring at Alex once more, why had a boy so loveable, outgoing yet shy meeting new people…hate someone he didn't know?

"Severus kept nothing from Alex, even when he first got him and the months following. It always surprises me really…how mature Alex is. Severus treats him like an adult for most part, yet lets him be the child he longs to be. The child he should have been, you know, when it matters…taking him outings and such." explained Remus.

Declan nodded his head in understanding, he too was surprised by the maturity of the child. When he first arrived, he acted like the child he was. Clinging to Severus like a limpet, not daring to let the man out of his sight. Not eating food, only accepting blood from Severus (after being drugged he couldn't blame the child).

"He told Alex about me, not that I was a werewolf, but he figured it out as soon as he saw me. Then Alex began asking Severus why I hadn't gone to see him. When he was placed with his muggle relatives," he clarified, "When neither I nor Severus could give him an answer he decided on hating me. No matter what I said he still refused to forgive him. I told him the Ministry had put wards up preventing me from going to his home…" he was interrupted.

"Then you could have gotten to know the child outside the boundary of the wards," said Declan immediately.

"Yes, I'm assuming Alex thought the same, so I told him Dumbledore didn't want me going near him, that he deserved a normal life." said Remus quietly.

"You needn't have told him about the magical world, just that you knew his parents." stated Declan countering his excuses.

"Yes," said Remus, "I also told him that his Aunt took him in on the condition that nobody from the Magical world would contact them or bother them."

"I'm sure he reacted well to that," said Declan shaking his head, he was surprised Alex was as close to Remus was he was after hearing that.

"It took a long time but he forgave me but I don't think he's forgotten to this day," said Remus his haunted amber eyes turning back to Declan.

"He never will either, he's a vampire." said Declan simply, not lying to the man.

"I know," said Remus.

"Come on lets leave him to it," said Declan moving away from the door jamb and back down the stairs.

"I'm going to keep looking in the Dark Art's section, I don't want any more surprises by Voldemort." stated Remus calmly.

"I think I shall accompany you," said Declan, he had nothing better to do, and Alex was suitably distracted by his Potions book, he'd be there for a good few hours. The spell was kept on, both men not wanting Alex to hear their conversation. Alex had yet to hear the word 'Horcrux' and Severus wanted to keep it that way.

* * *

"Do you think Severus thought there were more?" asked Narcissa. They were sitting outside in the sunshine on the patio. Watching Draco play on his toy broom, that could only go so high up and so fast. They were eating lunch; Draco was already finished eager to play on his broom. It was a beautiful day so they indulged their Quidditch obsessed son.

"I'm positive he did," said Lucius. Watching his son pride welling inside of him, he loved him so much that it hurt. How could his own father have treated him the way he had? He could never imagine caning or belting his son, or forcing him into accepting the mark. This was the only reason he was betraying the Dark Lord, so his son didn't have to join the insane man. He realized he didn't want to come home, shaking under the affects of the Cruciatus Curse. He didn't want his son to see that, didn't want his son to know or think he was weak. Better yet he didn't want to see his seventeen year old son suffering under it. Narcissa as usual had been correct; they were doing the right thing. It might be the right thing to do it didn't make it easy, he truly feared retribution from either the Dark Lord of his faithful followers should they find out. So all he could do was hope and pray that Severus truly managed to defeat him for good.

"I do hope they can retrieve them all," said Narcissa looking worried.

"So do I love," said Lucius hiding his worry deep inside.

"Should we offer more of our assistance?" she asked Lucius cautiously.

"No, I think Severus knows what he is doing. If he needs help then he will ask for it." he said truthfully. Nobody knew the Dark Arts like Severus did, he had come to Hogwarts knowing more than he did, and he had been a seventh year Slytherin at the time. Well groomed to serve Voldemort, in fact he had already bore the dark mark that year. The fact a first year had known more than he did, had been truly embarrassing. Who knew that the small first year he had ignored would end up serving the Dark Lord too? He hadn't seen it coming - although he should have. Now he was watching that same man, defy the Dark Lord, try and destroy him once and for all. That he didn't see coming and knew he shouldn't have seen it coming. He wondered what Harry Potter, or rather, Alexander Snape was like. He must have had Severus tightly wrapped around his finger, for a Slytherin, with a lot of self preservation - start hunting down objects to stop the Dark Lord returning. Looking over at his own son, he realized Severus wasn't the only one - he had taken part in it too. Gladly.

"Yes, well, I suppose you are correct," said Narcissa going back to eating her lunch and keeping an eagle eye on her son.

* * *

Severus apparated to Hogwarts, deactivating the beacon once more, even though he trusted his son. Accidental magic could happen, and Alex could end up following him. Although as soon as he was in Hogwarts, Alex wouldn't be able to anyway. He stared at the hall, a wary sigh left his lips, and he didn't even know where to start looking. Where the hell would the Dark Lord possibly put his Horcrux? Where in Hogwarts would it be safe from detection? Then it was as though a light bulb had gone off on top of his head, he realized quite smugly, that nobody living or dead knew Hogwarts quite like the ghosts or house elves.

Grinning wickedly, Severus stalked through the halls of Hogwarts, towards the kitchens. Tickling the pear on the fruit bowl, in the painting. The door parted way, allowing him entrance into the Kitchen. Somewhere no student knew the location of. Or at least they weren't supposed to, how they found out was anyone's guess. The House elves didn't fear him, like all students did. He treated them quite decently actually, all things considered. It was only because nobody would ask a house elf how he treated them. Nobody to overhear him being nice and so on and so forth.

"Can we help you Master Snape?" asked the Head House elf, who had been there since he was a student, never mind a teacher. Not that he had known then, but once he became a teacher, she had commented on his tidiness improving.

"I am looking for an artefact that's lost in Hogwarts, it's probably been here for thirty odd years," said Severus, his voice soft and melodic, making sure they actually listened to him. It's the same voice he had used to sooth Alex when he had first got him. That voice had finally reassured Alex that the bed was his that he need not keep sleeping in his cupboard.

The house elves all seemed to like that, during the summer it was really boring with hardly any food being made, no clothes to clean, no dorms to clean out, no classrooms to sort out. So anything that would get them out of the kitchen would be a godsend. Looking for something that was lost would prove to be a challenge they looked forward to.

"What is lost Master Snape? Why not use magic?" she asked confused. All Hogwarts house elves could speak properly. They were treated properly, or at least not abused, unlike Dobby or Kreacher.

"It cannot be summoned," said Severus smoothly, he wasn't sure if it was true or not, but he didn't want to get his hands on a cursed item. He knew what Voldemort was like, he wasn't about to take any chances.

"We will help Master Snape, just tell us what it is," said the Head House elf. She was in charge of assigning all the elves their tasks.

"I do not want you touching this item, just locate it and tell me where it is," said Severus sternly "It may be cursed, and you could get hurt."

"Yes Master Snape we understand," she said eagerly, she loved pleasing her Masters.

"It's Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem, if you cannot find it ask the ghosts." said Severus smoothly.

"Yes sir!" beamed the elves' all popping out eager to scour every inch of the castle for the Diadem.

* * *

"Why are you looking for the Diadem?" asked the Grey Lady, scaring the bejesus out of Severus with her abrupt entrance into the Kitchen. Severus didn't like that, being surprised that is.

"Why do you want to know?" asked Severus smoothly arching an eyebrow.

"It's my mothers," she admitted glaring at Severus.

"I see," said Severus his eyes wide, this was Rowena Ravenclaw's daughter? My goodness. If anyone knew what happened to the Diadem then it would be her, he realized he would need to be truthful with her to get his answers.

"Being smart isn't all it's made out to be," she said bitterly, her own memories haunting her.

"I have no need for such trivial things," sneered Severus unable to help himself, okay, well, Rome wasn't built in a day. He would just have to hope the house elves got lucky.

"Then why do you want it?" she screeched moving up as if she was trying to intimidate him.

"To destroy it," said Severus barely refraining from rolling his eyes.

That made the ghost stop stunned, "Why?" she finally asked her voice shocked.

"It has something evil inside of it, I don't relish destroying something that belonged to the founders but its better than the alternative." said Severus bitingly.

"What alternative is that?" she asked innocently.

"I think you know," said Severus, if Voldemort had gotten his hands on the diadem there was only one person who could have truly told him. Her. The Diadem had been missing since the founder's time; it was in the book of Hogwarts. The Ravenclaw tower had a picture of Rowena wearing the Diadem when she was younger.

The gray lady became solemn and refused to speak.

"Look if Voldemort comes back," he began ignoring her ghostly flinch and pained expression on her face "He will destroy Hogwarts and the Wizarding world. Do you really want that on your conscience?"

"He defiled it with Dark Magic!" she hissed unable to keep her silence any longer.

"Yes, a Horcrux," whispered Severus nodding his head once curtly.

"He placed the Diadem in the Room of Requirements, it its form 'Room of hidden thing' said the Grey Lady in defeat.

"The Room of Requirements?" asked Severus scowling darkly he had no idea what that was.

"It's a room created by Salazar Slytherin, it was made for those who had a great need for it. You walk past it three times, and then a room appears. It has many guises, it can be used for many things." said Helena Ravenclaw.

"Where?" asked Severus his curiosity peaked.

"Seventh floor." she said floating, gesturing for him to follow her.

"Tell me more about it," said Severus stalking along the corridors.

"It's also known as the come and go room, people have been dumping things in there for years. It takes the form of whatever you need it to be. Say for instance you need a toilet, it would appear. Or if you need a training room it would appear. If you needed a library it would appear. The room does have its limitations, food cannot be conjured Gamps law." she stated.

Severus nodded in understanding, he had read all about it.

"It usually only appears for people who have a great need for it, sometimes it doesn't appear again for them." explained Helena.

"Well one can only hope." stated Severus grimly.

* * *

"It's right there, opposite the tapestry depicting the attempt of Barnabas the Barmy, attempting to teach Trolls ballet." she said curling her ghostly lip in contempt. It truly was the ugliest thing she had seen in her life. "Stalk back and forth concentrating on what you need."

So Severus did, and was awed to see a door appearing out of nowhere. He had seen many things with magic, but he never suspected Hogwarts itself had a sentient in it. For a room to appear like that, with what you needed it had to be a sentient. Opening the door he looked around wide eyed, how on earth was he supposed to find anything in this heap? Century's worth of crap had been foisted in there.

"Fantastic," sneered Severus stalking further into the room, closing it behind the ghost that was trailing after him.

"Can't you summon it?" asked Helena bluntly.

"I'd rather not end up cursed or hexed thank you very much, I have a child I'd like to return to - in one piece." said Severus.

"He wasn't here long enough to have done that," said Helena.

"Oh," said Severus, well that made all the difference in the world; although why he trusted a Ghost he didn't know.

"Accio Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem," said Severus whipping his wand out of its holster, on his forearm. He always kept it within reaching distance, and that was as close as he could get without digging it under his skin - which wouldn't help him any.

The tiara zoomed from its hiding place, where it had lay discarded gathering dust for centuries. Severus smirked in feral satisfaction; another one would soon be gone.

"Do you know how to destroy it?" asked Helena staring sadly at the Diadem. She had stolen it from her mother, because she had been jealous. She wanted to use it for herself, to make her wise. It didn't get the ending it deserved; her mother had sent the Baron to bring her back. She of course refused, and in the end it resulted in both their deaths. The Baron killed her before turning his sword on himself for what he had done. All that for a Diadem that was cursed with dark magic now. It would soon be destroyed too.

"I do, Vampire venom works wonders," said Severus curtly, stepping out of the room, he paused before saying "Thank you, it would have proved rather difficult maybe futile without your help." he hadn't thanked anyone properly in years it felt odd to say the least.

"No problem," said Helena, quickly heading up over the ceiling obviously not wanting to talk anymore.

Severus returned to the kitchen to tell the elves he had got what he came for, instructing them to keep quiet about his appearance here today. He didn't explain himself, and the elves didn't expect an explanation. They did what they were told and that's that. He looked around the castle; a feeling of nostalgia filled him. Despite the bad times he had here, there were just an equal amount of good times too. Especially by the lake, reading books with Lily during the five years they had been friends. Was he right to deny Alex the chance to go to his parents old school? Squaring his shoulders he decided he could if he wanted to. He was Alex's father, and sire, whether the boy hated him in the future he didn't care. He wasn't about to let Black get his hands on him. There was nothing stopping Alex from coming to see the school, see where his parents had spent a lot of their time. When he was older of course, much, much older. Minerva would indulge him; probably tell Alex more stories about his parents too.

Once he got outside the wards, he apparated back home, Alex already running up to him with the first year potions text in his hands. Alex was up to third year on most subjects. Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, Defence against the dark arts. Despite the fact he hadn't actually performed anything yet. The time would come, because Severus was planning on taking him in the next year or so to get his wand. Under these wards he would be safe from detection. Severus smirked wryly; well he did indeed have to keep his promise. Severus handed the diadem to Declan with a nod. Declan nodded back in understanding; Severus curled his arm around his sons shoulder. Then father and son made their way to the Potions lab as close as always. Both dressed from head to foot in black, black hair, pale white skin…yes, father and son indeed.

Two more to go. A Snake and a Ring.

* * *

What do you think? will Alex attend Hogwarts or the new irish school? how many others from Hogwarts would you like to see join Alex at that school? Hogwarts needs some competition after all...and the irish school will be cheeper! not that there will be a lot of information and stuff on it just basic friends how harrys doing with his exams etc.. if it even gets that far :) there wont even be houses...so where is nagini? almanian forest or what? or will they get the ring first? will severus be tempted to see Lily and loose his son? after destroying the horcruxs by dying? leaving Alex to be raised by remy declan robert and riley?

GUYS I've got a yahoo group going just in case anything happens to my stories as a precation - just click on my profile and you will see a link to it if you want to join. So you can still have access to my stories if anything happens.


	31. Chapter 31

**New Beginnings **

**Chapter 31**

**Finding New Ways To Hunt The Horcrux's **

* * *

"Declan is the Hor…Diadem destroyed yet?" asked Robert coming into the kitchen, they were all eating breakfast. Robert swiftly changing words when he noticed young ears in the room. They understood the need for secrecy; it wasn't something you spoke about with a curious child in the room. Robert was very exited about his project, and he was hoping to test it out.

"I've not had the opportunity yet why?" asked Declan, truth be told, something had told him not too. He trusted his instincts so he had refrained from destroying it. It was very well protected though, and it wouldn't get the chance to harm anything or anyone.

"I have an idea can you retrieve it for me please?" asked Robert, positively leeching excitement from every pore in his body.

"What are you up to?" asked Severus curiously. Pushing his plate away, he was rather curious now and quickly forgot about food.

"I think I might have found a way to find all of them," said Robert.

"Then lets go," said Severus, Dumbledore had so far been correct, but he couldn't tell them where Nagini was. Its' something he had been wondering about, ever since he had started destroying the Horcrux's. Not just Nagini but where Voldemort's soul was too, and the ring - The Gaunts had many properties, a lot of warded properties too, it would take a great deal of time to check them all.

"Everything's in my office," said Robert, he had an office, inner joined with his rooms and a bathroom. Nearly all the rooms were like that, but Severus instead of an 'Office' had a potions lab installed.

"Stay here sweet one, I'll be back in a minute," said Severus, soothing a hand over his son's forehead. Getting up and Alex nodded his head in understand, he moved with the others into Robert's office, which was down the hall.

Walking into Robert's office, you could tell it was used a lot, scrolls bound together in neat piles. Books lying on every available surface, not a speck of dust to be had, never mind on the books. The room was aglow in orange and yellow, as the flickering flames made it feel more homely than an office out to be. A beautiful jewel encrusted globe stood in its stand in the corner of the room. Rugs lay everywhere, not a piece of stone to be seen. Three seated couches on either side and three big sturdy chairs sat near the fireplace. A huge circular table lay in the middle of the room, lying on it was a map of Great Britain. It was a magical map, all you needed to do was point you wand to a spot, and it magically enhanced showing you more of the area you seeked. Lying on top of the map was a long piece of string, attached to a crystal.

"You're going to Scry?" asked Severus unsure of what to think of it.

"It was used in my time, to locate Wizards and Witches, further still to find someone that was missing. All you had to do was have a personal belonging of that person and you should locate them. Scrying is a better method, because it can locate things a lot further than the spell can." stated Robert. "It's unfortunately a dead art, like all things when something seemingly better comes along." he said in no small amount of distaste.

"So that's why you want the Diadem?" asked Declan looking impressed, it might just work - it would certainly make their work less hectic. Then he would be able to concentrate on his school.

A knock surrounded the closed and warded door. They knew regardless of the spells whom it was, Remus Lupin. Robert waved his hand and the door magically opened, allowing Remus entrance. He came in looking around; curiously, he had yet to be in Robert's office.

"What's the problem?" asked Robert seeing Remus looked a little worried.

"Do any of you know if Voldemort had a father?" asked Remus.

"Obviously he did," said Severus sarcastically unable to help himself.

"No, no I meant what happened to him?" asked Remus seemingly unbothered by Severus' sarcastic attitude. Of course it helped that Remus was growing accustomed to it, and learned not to be a Gryffindor about it and take it to heart.

"I am not sure, hold on a minute," said Declan leaving the room, all of the men waited patiently for Declan's return. It seemed as though they were making quite a bit of progress. They all hoped the Scrying worked, as it would really help their cause.

Declan came back through not three minutes later, a big wad of parchment in his hand. He laid it across the table, and only needed to look at the bottom. It was the Slytherin family three they soon learnt. As they could see Slytherin's, Gaunts and Riddles'. If only Slytherin had realized what would become of his line. He hit Thomas Riddle Senior with his wand, and watched as information wrote itself down.

"He was buried with his mother and father, their deaths were written as if they had 'died in fear' so I'm guessing it was the killing curse." said Declan. "They were buried in the family plot, near Riddle Manor in Little Hangleton."

"He's distantly related to Alex;" said Robert, "Look…the Peverell brothers."

Severus grimaced at the thought, who in their right mind would want to be related even distantly to the Dark Lord? It was just disgusting, the thought. His thoughts were distracted by Robert speaking once again.

"I remember that in the paper, Morfin Gaunt was arrested for their murder, it was pretty obvious it wasn't him. Why the hell would he kill them? They were just Muggles - Dumbledore had to have known it was Riddle. He must have suspected him at the very least, since he knew all about the Horcrux's." said Robert thoughtfully.

"Didn't they have truth potions or spells back then to help?" asked Remus puzzled.

"No, Severus invented the first proper truth Potion," smirked Declan very proud of his Clan member.

"Well one that's been certified and accepted by the Wizengamot," said Robert.

"Why did you want to know about the Riddles?" enquired Severus who was desperate to change the subject. He rather hated praise, mostly because he wasn't used to getting any, things were changing but they hadn't changed that much.

"Me and Declan have been looking for alternative ways for people to come back, when they are just souls, or ghosts that haven't passed on." explained Remus, placing the book on the table.

"Ah, I can see why you asked," said Declan staring at the book in curiosity.

"We should get rid of the remains just in case…as a preventative measure." said Remus it wasn't a question - it was a statement. It seemed his time with the vampires had ensured Remus grew quite a backbone.

"Let's see if the Scrying works first," said Severus removing everything from the map and placing them on an empty chair.

Robert took the Diadem, wrapped it around the string that was anchored to the crystal. He took a deep breath, as if he was hoping and praying it would work. If not all the searching had been for nothing. If his research had been right, the crystal should draw the magic from the diadem and search for it on the map.

The string slowly began circling, controlled by Robert's hand, each of them waiting with bated breath. When nothing happened they seemed to quickly loose hope, just as they were about to, it stayed hovering over the one point, before blasting across the room to the globe on the other side of the room.

"Erm, I think you needed a bigger map," said Declan, going over curiosity getting the better of him.

"Albania?" he said incredulously. Removing the crystal from where it was magically stuck on.

"Well at least one is in Great Britain at least," said Robert helpfully.

"I do not think he would put his Horcrux's so far away…especially considering the others were all nearby. He would put them places were he could check upon them again." said Severus suspiciously. "I think perhaps that might be the Dark Lord's spirit, and snake why else would the magic have reacted so forcefully for it and not the others?"

"I think your right!" said Declan exclaiming loudly.

"So what do we do?" asked Remus.

"Well two of us should go to Little Hangleton to Riddle's remains and destroy them?" suggested Robert.

"And the other is in Gaunt Estate, no doubt its decrepit now," said Declan, their interbreeding had made them half insane, marrying cousins and the like. Just to keep their line as pure as possible. It ended in them living in squalor really; the Gaunt name had once upon a time been a very respected Wizarding name.

"It's ironic really, that wizards believe that pureblood is the way to go, don't they realize if they don't let fresh blood in, and don't stop marrying their cousins they will eventually die out? Just like all the other pureblood lines…look at the black's there's not one left…at least not a decent one…god help the child if Black does have a child." said Severus wryly.

"You do need Muggle or Muggle born blood now and again, the Prince family line was dying out…no offence Severus but your mother wasn't a powerful witch…" said Robert quietly, "Yet look at you, you are probably the most powerful wizard that's been connected to the Prince line in centuries."

"You don't have to worry," smirked Severus wryly, "I know, it's why my mother didn't want to be a part of the Magical world…that and anything to piss my Grandfather off."

The others tipped their eyebrow and face to the side as if to concede with Severus' point on the topic. "If we do this together, we might have this done by nightfall and the world will be back to normal."

"But what it doesn't work because of the Prophecy?" asked Remus grimly.

"Excuse me?" asked Severus.

"The Prophecy, what if Voldemort can't be destroyed because we did it and not Alex?" asked Remus.

"When exactly where you told about it?" asked Severus.

"When I was told about Alex surviving," said Remus quietly, the reason he had been turned into a vampire. Even after being told, he hadn't expected the worst of Dumbledore like a bloody fool.

"Technically speaking Alex has played his part," said Severus his voice threateningly, he wasn't about to let anyone use Alex, not for some bloody words a seer spoke.

"What are you talking about?" asked Robert curiously.

"A prophecy was created before Alex was born," said Severus thickly, "I was the one responsible for what happened next." Severus couldn't help but close his eyes, the horror of what he had done still living deeply within him. "I told the Dark Lord what I had overheard about it."

"Which was?" asked Declan sitting down on the seat that didn't have all the books and scrolls on it.

"The one with the Power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…born to those that have thrice defied him…born as the seventh month dies…he will have the power the Dark Lord knows not…for neither can live while the other survives." said Severus simply. "Of course I only heard half of it; I found out the rest later, Dumbledore didn't realize just how good I was at Legilimency."

"He has already vanquished him, vanquish doesn't necessarily mean dead, vanquish does mean defeat as well. I'd like to think what Alex did was defeat Voldemort, forcing him from his own body." said Declan simply.

"Perhaps this is the way it was meant to go," said Robert. "Prophecies are tricky things indeed."

"So let's get this show on the road," said Severus. "Just remember we need to kill the snake with the Fiendfyre spell. It's the only thing that might be able to destroy the Horcrux living in that snake."

"The Horcrux's need to be defeated before we go for Voldemort's spirit," stated Robert.

"Alright, myself and Robert will go for the Gaunt Ring, at the Gaunt Estate, Declan and Remus can go to Little Hangleton and deal with the bones." said Severus confidently, "Afterwards we meet up here, and if we are able we can all go and destroy Voldemort's spirit once and for all."

"I'll tell Alisha were we are going, so she can keep an eye on Alex," said Declan, speaking of his wife.

"I need to speak to Alex myself, be ready to leave in five minutes." stated Severus.

* * *

"Alex, I'm going out be a good boy for Alisha and I'll let you brew another Potion okay?" said Severus bending down to face his growing son. He had changed so much since Severus had turned him. He had feared Alex would remain small and childish, but it wasn't the case. With his magic he should grow into a man, much like himself then stop aging. It had come as a great relief; he couldn't imagine how Alex would cope with always looking like a little boy when he was forty years old or so on and so forth. It's what had pushed his coven into having children; it's why Declan's decision had been made to actually make the school he had longed to do.

"Again?" groaned Alex petulantly.

Severus cleared his throat, "Enough of this Alex, you know why I do this." he said sharply, sharper than he had intended too.

Alex stared at his feet, feeling rather sorry for himself, "Sorry dad," he said in shame.

Severus lifted his son's chin up, wondering how things had changed so much. He had never imagined in his life he would have a son, never mind a son he had turned. He had sworn when it happened to him, he'd never turn another soul. Yet he had, only because he was guilt tripped into it by Dumbledore. Looking back now it had been the best decision he had ever made. He had changed; he was no longer the reclusive, bitter angry man he had been before. Not only that, he was taking charge for the first time in his life, truly taking charge. Not spying for Dumbledore or Voldemort, for the first time he was in charge of his own destiny. He wouldn't have to worry about Voldemort coming back; he was free to live his life - with Alex with his son. "I know you don't like being away from me sweet one, but it's almost over now…hopefully tonight will be the last time." said Severus quietly, feeling bad for being so short with his son.

"Honest? Promise?" asked Alex his entire face lighting up in happiness.

"Yes," said Severus honestly, smiling at his son's happiness.

"Great! Does that mean we can brew lots more potions? And can I get a wand pleaseeee?" asked Alex jumping up and down hyperly.

"Okay," said Severus deciding to indulge his son, after all he had been busy and unable to spend time with his son. This was a time for them to bond even more, over potion brewing. Although he wasn't sure about getting him a wand so quickly, but it couldn't hurt. Many pureblood families used wands belonging to dead family members, until it was time for their children to go to Hogwarts.

"Really?" asked Alex taken aback, he knew his dad had been determined to wait another year at least, before getting him his wand. He must be in a really, really good mood. So he might as well be happy about that.

"Yes," teased Severus softly, "Now stay with Alisha and I'll see you soon little one."

"Okay dad!" chirped Alex decidedly a lot more cheerful.

"Good," said Severus smiling, turning his son around, and swatting him in the direction of Alisha.

"Be careful," Alex said, his green eyes, which had flecks of onyx in them making them unique just like Alex was himself. He was regarding his father with almost hidden fear.

"Always," said Severus solemnly he wouldn't put his son through that. He had already lost two of his parents, he wasn't about to let him loose another. That is what he was to Alex, a parent - even if he wasn't one biologically.

Alex smiled sweetly at his dad before running off to find Alisha.

* * *

"Are we ready?" said Severus walking back in.

"Yes," nodded Remus.

"Then lets go," said Severus, and they all Apparated.

* * *

Declan and Remus started around the graveyard, both of them wary knowing how powerful Voldemort was and what he could do. "Let's spread out, first one to get to Riddle shouts." said Declan.

"What if someone's here?" asked Remus warily.

"Then stun and Obliviate," said Declan rolling his eyes, it was as if Remus was unable to do anything unless he was ordered.

Remus nodded grimly and they split up, Declan was much faster being a vampire. He could read as he ran, and had done nearly half his patch before Remus had read five of his. Remus rolled his eyes and murmured 'Show off' under his breath. Nevertheless he quickened his pace, not wanting to be badly outdone. He knew it was going to happen regardless - Declan was a vampire after all.

Fortunately luck was on Remus' side, as the next gravestone he looked at was the one he needed. Thomas Riddle. Next to a Mary Riddle and Thomas Riddle, it looked as though Thomas was a name that ran in the family. "Found it," said Remus his voice quite loud.

Declan was at his side within seconds, nodding his head in grim determination.

"Accio coffin," said Declan powerfully.

The earth rumbled it was almost as if the area was having an Earthquake, as the Coffin struggled through the earth. Eventually thanks to Declan's powerful magic, it made its way to the top. Hovering over the earth, he didn't like what he was about to do but it had to be done.

"Forgive me," said Declan quietly, "May your soul rest in peace."

Remus realized why Declan was apologizing; they had practically removed a man from his resting place. Now they were about to burn his remains, it was a very nasty thing to do. He had died by his own son's hand, now he was going to be reduced to carbon ash by a vampire. "Fiendfyre," murmured Declan, standing back - vampires' didn't like fire. Fiendfyre spread quickly and efficiently, nothing not even Wizards and Witches could withstand it.

He used wind to spread the ashes around Little Hangleton, the place where the man had grown up. Hoping at least the man could find freedom, and maybe understand why it needed to be done. That done they returned to the Castle, as expected Severus and Robert weren't back yet.

* * *

Robert and Severus Apparated themselves to the ruins of the Gaunt Estate, what probably had been a beautiful home was now decrepit and weeds had overtaken the Estate completely. Voldemort was the last Gaunt, which meant the ruins would be abandoned. The again, the Goblins had a last minute resort when it came to lines running out. They proceeded up the family tree, until they came across the nearest living relative. Then that's who would get the estate.

"Let's get this over with," said Robert, waving his wand checking the area for magic. When it was clear there was no magic stopping them they continued on. They ambled on over the overgrown weeds. Banishing them if they got in their way, it wasn't long before both vampires were entering Gaunt Estate. The door was off its hinges, lying idly on the floor. The tiles had long ago gone black, with dust, rust and dirt. Severus used a spell to help them find the Horcrux, as the Horcrux had magic, Voldemort's magic which made it seem like a person. The light blinked at them, before retreating and blinking again guiding them towards the ring.

"It's cursed," said Severus, after using a detecting spell. He immediately began removing the curse, his wand waving in complicated movements. Voldemort's magic put up a fight, but it wasn't powerful enough, Severus managed to fight it completely. Once it was gone he nodded once to Robert who bent down to inspect it more thoroughly.

"I don't believe it," gaped Robert looking stunned.

"What?" asked Severus curious crouching down himself to see the ring that was lying like an idle snake.

"That, it's the sign of the Deathly Hallows," said Robert still looking utterly gob smacked.

"The Deathly Hallows? That's just a story," said Severus disbelievingly.

"No, Severus it is not," sighed Robert, "I was around when the story began circulating…the wand was stolen by Gellert Grindelwald…I believe it went to Dumbledore after that. The cloak of Invisibility belonged to one of the Peverell's - I believe they turned their name to Potter over the years."

Severus audibly gulped; Alex would own a cloak of invisibility? Well he wouldn't see that until he was forty two that was for sure. Wait a minute…that that mean he believed him? If that was true…then that could only be the Resurrection stone. The tale of the three brothers was true, and they all started at the top of Alex's family tree. The Peverell brothers. Which meant all three belonged to him, inheritance wise. He had known Alex was related to Voldemort but not this.

"We should destroy this, that kind of magic should never have been created," said Robert. "Unfortunately it seems like such a waste…to destroy such an awesome piece of magic."

"It's too much temptation," said Severus swallowing thickly, the urge to use it was very strong. Almost too strong for him to resist, it was as if he was almost imperioused to touch it.

"It is, now the curse is gone, all we need to do is remove the Horcrux, the stone should be fine after we do it." stated Robert. "Don't worry nobody will get their hands on it, I will keep it safe."

"Alex cannot know about this…not until he's older. Maybe then he may get to have one conversation with his mother and father. Maybe I can get to speak to Lily, then you hide it again." said Severus. The temptation to keep on using it would be too great; it was for him…what would it be like for his boy? Maybe it should just be kept hidden it did no good wishing for things that weren't to be.

"Maybe not even at all, it does no good to dream and forget to live," said Robert quietly.

Severus merely nodded knowing Robert was correct.

Robert removed the vial from his robe pocket, before he dropped ten big pearly drops of his venom on the Horcrux. It sizzled and burned as the Horcrux was vanished for good. Cleaning the stone he picked up the reddish brown stone up, with a tissue not wanting to touch it. To see those long lost to him, as a vampire he had watched his family die over the years. He had not wanted to inflict his condition on them; there had not been a lot of vampires back when he was first turned.

"Let's get back," said Robert.

Both of them nodded, before Dis-apparating back to Robert's office in the Castle in Ireland.

* * *

Okay so this story is also coming to an end. the next chapter will more than likely be the last. the question is does voldemort get destroyed for good or was remus right? and voldemort unable to be killed by anyone other than Alex? and having him come back? or will alex get the chance to be a normal boy for once in his life? what will happen to Sirius? will he move on with his life or continue his obession with getting his best friends son until hes old and bald? will remus gain a wife and child with one of the vampires? or will he be alone like severus brining Alex up? would you like to see Severus with someone? after he uses the stone to see Lily? did you like the scrying idea? would you like to see it used in another of my stories? R&R PLEASE!

i have a yahoo group if anyones interested in joining its on my profile :) take care x Debs


	32. Chapter 32

**New Beginning's**

**Chapter 32**

**The End Of Lord Voldemort **

* * *

Declan and Remus didn't have to wait too long for Severus and Robert to make an appearance. They Apparated back, straight into Robert's office, they both had awed and slightly disturbed looks on their face. Something had obviously happened, and Declan immediately asked what had. Robert and Severus both took turns telling them what exactly had occurred. Remus and Declan couldn't have been more stunned, the Deathly Hallows were real? The story was real? And they were descendants of Lord Voldemort and Alex? When they finished with Voldemort Alex was going to be the rightful owner of the three Hallows? That was a shock in itself.

"So Dumbledore had the most powerful wand in existence? Was that made him seem so Powerful? His wand?" asked Remus contemplatingly.

"Don't be such a Gryffindor, he's powerful the wand just helped matters," sighed Robert rolling his eyes in exasperation at Remus' stupid question. Hadn't he listened to Ollivander? The wand chooses the wizard. Of course it wasn't the present Ollivander that had told him that first. Ollivander's had been running their own wand shop for centuries. They had started by making wands and running a business out of their own home. Now they were very well known and respected wand crafters, with enough wealth to own Hogsmeade. Of course they didn't flaunt their wealth like the Malfoy's did.

"Do you have an account of what is in Alex's vault Severus?" asked Robert. The entire world knew Alex Snape was indeed Harry Potter just adopted and turned into a vampire.

"No, I received them the second Harry Potter was dead, Lily somehow convinced Potter to hand them over - how I'll never know. It's almost as though she knew what would happen. How Alex's life would turn out, that it would be me caring for him at the end of all things." said Severus reluctantly. He still felt so guilty talking about Lily, especially when in some way it was related to her death. The money had bothered him, baffled him completely until this day.

"No way," said Remus immediately gaping at Severus like a fish out of water.

"My thoughts exactly," said Severus.

"It is curious, have you been to sort them out? Perhaps Lily left you a letter…maybe some sort of explanation?" said Robert delicately, aware of just how much Severus had loved Lily. He had loved her more than anyone in his life; she had once been his constant companion. Been there for him through his bitter lonely childhood, then his constant friend at Hogwarts. Until it had gotten out of hand, Lily had no idea what she had given up. Only a true friend would sit outside the house where his enemies stayed, risking being targeted just to apologize to her. Of course she had eventually forgiven him, but Severus' fear had stopped it, his fear of Lily being hurt by just being associated with him.

"I have no need for the vaults, what I got paid over the years as a teacher and my independent brewing and inventions paid well." stated Severus smoothly. Although you wouldn't think that, considering the house he owned. A small shabby, lets not forget probably extremely dusty, run down house right beside an industrial estate. He had never had the need for a house, after finishing Hogwarts; he went straight into gaining his mastery. He stayed with his Potions Master during his Apprenticeship. Then he became a Death Eater, and basically right off a spy for Dumbledore, although Voldemort thought it was him he was spying for. He had enjoyed staying where he was right now, Ireland with his Coven when he could. Until lately it had been years since he had seen them. Of course this wasn't unusual, as most vampires tended to forget how quickly time went flying by. They had all been reunited when Alex went missing. Nothing meant more than one of their own, it's what made them such a formidable opponents. The Prince money should have been his, but his mother had been disowned; now it didn't belong to anyone unfortunately. He was the last of the Prince line, and since Alex was his Chide, and had drunk his blood, he was technically speaking a Prince by blood as well. As Alex's Sire, he had the Potter blood running through his veins as well, magic and blood was tricky sometimes. The point he was trying to make, was that blood never truly disappeared from the system.

"Perhaps when this is over you should take a trip, you and Alex." stated Declan.

"Enough about this, let's go," said Severus.

"Not so fast, I'm going to Scry again, so we can apparate to the exact spot we need. Then the Diadem needs destroyed, just like you said - we need to destroy the Horcrux's before the Dark Lords'." said Robert.

Severus merely nodded in agreement and understanding.

Robert once again Scry'ed for the remains of Voldemort's soul, using a different map. Wanting to know exactly where in Albania both the snake and Voldemort were. Once they had the exact locations, they used the venom on the Diadem. The beautiful crown surprisingly remained intact after the Horcrux was destroyed. It seemed as though it could go back to Hogwarts, back to where it belonged. Back home. After all those long years hidden away, and used as a means to an end. Unfortunately it probably wasn't magical anymore, it would be more like a replica, at least that's what people would probably think. Although if they studied it, they'd find the craftsmanship was made from that era baffling them. Or maybe they'd simply figure that Rowena's magic was no longer available to them, or that something had happened to it over the years. No one would ever discover the truth, and that's the way it was meant to be.

"Let's get this show on the road," said Robert grimly.

They Apparated to Mavrovo, it was a forested area of Albania, one that had a National Park in it. Which by the way wasn't very good, especially with a blood thirst Voldemort spirit hanging around. You could see nothing as far as the eye could see, completely overwhelmed with green and brown colours. Tree's absolutely everywhere, looking around their body's tense alert - looking for any sign of life. Severus walked in one direction; the others followed him, Declan back to back with him so they didn't have a blind spot. Nothing could sneak upon them; unfortunately he backed right up into Severus who had stopped stunned.

"What's wrong?" asked Robert, bumping into Severus who stopped stock still. A look of shock appearing on his too still face and body. "Severus?" he asked in concern.

"I can hear the snake," said Severus.

"So can we," said Robert and Declan together. Remus couldn't quite here it yet, he wasn't a vampire and his hearing wasn't quite as good as them.

"No, I can understand it," said Severus, and that had never happened before. He had been around that snake often enough to know. He had seen his share of devoured victims. The Dark Lord got some sick perverted pleasure in letting his snakes devour his kills.

"You're a Parselmouth? Why did you never say?" asked Remus shocked to the core.

"I guess I forgot," sneered Severus in irritation.

"Well it's not a gift you've had in the past, so we can only assume…that you got it from Alex." said Robert.

"Impossible, Alex cannot speak to snakes, I took him to the Zoo remember? I think my son would tell me if he was a Parselmouth." stated Severus sounding very unsure.

"You turned him Severus, when he was still a Horcrux, Alex perhaps had the ability then…but not after the turning? Once the Horcrux was dead?" suggested Declan it was far fetched but there was no other way to explain it really.

"Figure out later, snake now," said Remus noticing it rearing its head smelling them through its forked tongue. A huge amount of fear thrummed through him, he might be a werewolf once a month but he was human the rest of the time.

"Fiendfyre," snapped Declan fire blazed out of his wand, heading directly for Nagini. It hit the snake, dead on, fire blazing like a raging inferno destroying the snake, as it hissed in agony writhing in agony. Until it was nothing more than a pile of ash, Robert sprayed water out of his wand, stopping the fire before the forest was destroyed.

"That snake wasn't a Horcrux," said Severus, confirming what they were all thinking. No steam had invaded the air, no chilling scream that could only be Voldemort. It was all rather odd, why had it shown up on the map if it wasn't a Horcrux. He asked that question out loud but nobody had a reply for him.

"Maybe Voldemort performed magic on it a lot? Did he?" asked Declan. The four of them just stood around the forest their faces impassive. Their thoughts running a mile a minute, they paid no mind to the burnt snake smell or its ashes. They paid no mind to the slightly burnt earth, grass or trees.

"Actually yes, he never went anywhere without it, its' probably the only thing the bastard was genuinely affectionate towards." said Severus grimacing at his own memories. He tried to keep them locked up, out of his forefront of his mind, but sometimes they crept up on him, catching him unawares. Thankfully it was happening less and less over the years, until lately. It was a good job he hadn't felt or thought about them near Alex. His son could feel his emotions; as much as he blocked them Alex just unblocked them. It's what happens when you end up turning a boy who would become the most powerful Sorcerer in the world. Wizard seemed such a mediocre way to describe what he felt, Alex would one day become.

"Well lets just find him and get this over with," Severus after shaking himself out of his thoughts.

"Well according to the map, he was north of our current position," said Robert. "Near the lake."

The four creatures of the night, began walking north of their position, the three vampires walked slow enough for Remus to keep up. Wondering what they were about to face, would it be merely a spirit? Or would the Dark Lord be invading something.

"So what exactly are we looking for?" asked Remus.

"Some sort of animal, that is if he's possessing something, if not well…lets just say its going to be harder to kill." said Severus gravely.

"Well here's hoping," said Remus half-heartedly.

They searched for ages, but for some strange reason, there didn't seem to be any sign of wildlife in the forest. They were either scared off because of Voldemort's malevolent spirit. Then again anything with a brain would run a mile; only stupid fools remained behind, like he used to be. Animals had better senses better intuition than humans did.

"We must have screwed up," said Remus twenty minutes later looking ready to give up.

"It didn't screw up," said Robert defensively.

"I didn't say it did," said Remus, "I said we did." he argued.

"Both of you can it," snapped Declan.

"Avada Kedavra!" snapped Severus making them all jump, focusing on the black haired vampire. They looked at the green light hitting…a wild cat? It toppled over unmoving, it seemed as though it was just a normal cat…they were proven wrong. An inhuman screech filled the air, as a spirit rose from the frozen still in fear, and death animal. The spirit didn't stay whole long, as it rapidly disintegrated into nothing, with another earth shattering scream that pierced the air around them.

"Well thank god for that," said Remus looking relieved, it hadn't just been a wild cat after all. It seems Severus' intuition had been right - again. "Question is - is it for good?"

"That is a good question," nodded Declan.

Robert smirked in bitter amusement. "Severus check your arm," his mouth twisted in a sneer that was mostly directed towards the now dead Lord Voldemort, the so called most powerful wizard in the world.

Severus swallowed thickly, and in a maddeningly slow pace, began rolling up the sleeve to his green jumper. Bit by bit, it was rolled; he stopped just as it would reveal the mark. Taking a slow deep breath, swallowing his nervousness he hastily pulled it the rest of the way. The mark instead of being there, before it was as if someone had drawn a stencil outline of it on his arm, was gone. His forearm was completely unmarked for the very first time since he was a young foolish teenager. "It's done." he said breathlessly as if he had just won a battle. "It's finally over."

"I think after this we all deserve a lie in don't you?" commented Robert, banishing the wildcat's body.

"I'm too wired to sleep," said Severus honestly, but he knew what Robert meant, a part of him felt what Robert did. All those long years, he had been a Death Eater, wanting true peace and quiet. Unable to get it because of one demand or the other. He was finally free of both the 'Masters' that had been ruling his life. He was also finally free of his demons, he felt as though he had for once in his life truly atoned for all the wrong he had committed. Finally Alex was safe, from both Dumbledore and Voldemort. Sirius Black was no danger to them at all; he wouldn't be able to even get near Alex.

"Let's go," said Declan.

And so they Apparated home once more, using even more magic depleting their magical cores a little too strenuously. They suddenly found their beds calling on them, all too eager to get some sleep and replenish their magical cores.

They all split up after murmuring quiet goodnights.

Severus entered his rooms, staring over at his son, who was sound a sleep. Curled up in his usual little ball, his arms curled around him. Walking over, he moved some of the hair from his sons face a soft fond smile stealing over his face, as his son un-consciously leant into his touch. "You are finally safe Alex," he murmured quietly, before he finally moved to his own bed. Magicking his nightclothes on, not having the energy to change himself. Musing that Alex would need his own room soon, he couldn't continue sharing his. His son deserved his own space, to mess up as he liked to be a normal boy. Something you couldn't get sharing a room with your father at Alex's age.

* * *

Nagini wasn't turned into a Horcrux until Bertha Jorkins was killed - So Nagini obviously wasnt a Horcrux yet :) she was just imbued in his magic i guess becuase he took her everywhere with him protected her. so what did you think? next chapter truly is the very last and its also very VERY short. R&R please!


	33. Chapter 33

**New Beginnings **

**Chapter 33 **

**A Choice Made a Future to look forward to**

* * *

Severus sat outside his cottage, thinking back on the past two years since he had permanently defeated Voldemort. He of course couldn't continue staying at the castle, as nice as it was. Alex wanted his friends over, and the Vampires weren't comfortable with it at all. He wasn't going to deprive his son of a normal childhood. He was already different as it was, being a vampire, and so after staying a few more months, he had finally put some of the money he had made over the years too good use. There was plenty land for Alex and his friends to explore. Since he didn't plan on having anymore children, it was only a cottage he bought; there just wasn't any point in buying anything bigger with no need for it. Four weeks after defeating Voldemort's spirit, the oddest thing had happened, Minerva had gotten in touch with him, wanting him to take his old job back, sending along an item he had been bemused to receive. Alex's invisibility cloak, which he had promptly locked up in his closet, he wouldn't be getting that until he was graduated from school. Many would think he was being horrible not giving Alex it, but truth be told he was silent enough being a vampire without being invisible too. He loved him; he just didn't want him getting into all sorts of shenanigans. If Alex wasn't happy when he found out, tough, he'd get over it eventually.

Blaise was still Alex's best friend, there was no denying that, but Daphne Greengrass had been added to his friends list, also Tracy Davis, Millicent Bulstrode and Theodore Nott. Two boys and two girls, all of them soon to be Slytherin's he might add. They were all going to Hogwarts probably, but he had asked Declan to ensure they got acceptances into the school he was hoping Alex would attend. It was only Irish Wizards and Witches that were allowed to attend the new school, as well as creatures, Vampires, Vela's, Werewolves. All of them getting Potions to help them have a normal magical education. Severus of course brewed the Potions, for the 'creatures' and the Hospital ward. The school was by the way running smoothly, there were no houses, no constant enemies or battles between them to prove they are all 'better' than the other. They had sleeping quarters, north wing, south wing, east wing and west wing. There were huge common rooms, for them all to mix together in, a library, gym, training arena. It had things to offer Hogwarts didn't, and that's why it was fast becoming the 'Elite' school. No doubt Lucius Malfoy would want his son to attend.

It was his son's eleventh birthday today; he would receive his letter, both his letters today. He would be making a choice that would see him entering either Hogwarts or Iamia Institute which ironically enough meant vampire 'Iamia'. Not that it mattered what it was called, it was still fast becoming very popular. Taking one last look around the outside of his home, he sighed before entering the cottage again.

"Del?" called Severus quietly.

"Yes sir?" asked the house elf popping into existence.

"Breakfast for two please, the usual but make Alex's favourite pancakes," said Severus smoothly.

"Yes sir," said Del popping into the kitchen.

Severus smirked in amusement, his son had not been happy when he had first hired Del. Unfortunately he had to tell the house elf not to go near Alex at first. Then Alex saw Del using magic, and his curiosity had overcome his fear of the little House Elves. Now everything was as it should be, for a normal wizard in the Wizarding world.

He didn't even blink when Owls delivered their mail for the day; he noticed there was more than usual. He recognized the owls of course, they were Alex's friend's owls and he saw them quite a lot. A sigh left his lips; he unburdened the owls and watched them take flight. There were two special envelopes, two places battling for Alex's acceptance.

Breakfast was magically placed on the table by Del when Alex finally came down the stairs. At the age of eleven he was taller than most children his age; he had very many characteristics of Severus. That was kind of scary for Severus - to see standing there a mirror image of himself. The only difference was Alex's eyes and nose; he suited his looks a lot better than Severus had at that age.

"Happy birthday son," said Severus a small smile on his face.

"Thanks dad!" chirped Alex sitting down completely hyper. "Where's my presents?" he asked confused, they were normally there on the table at breakfast.

"You can have them after breakfast," said Severus smoothly.

"Oh, okay," said Alex trustingly. Digging into his breakfast, his mind on the wand his father bought him two years ago. It hadn't used it an awful lot, not as often as he would have liked. Not like his dad did anyway, he used it for the most simplest of things. His dad and said though, that it was best not to get too dependant on his wand, because as soon as he started school, he wouldn't be allowed to use it anymore. It was just the rules that had been written down since the schools and magic were founded. He sometimes hated how reasonable his dad was, but unfortunately he saw the wisdom of his words too. Being a vampire, he wasn't able to forget what the Dursley's done to him in his first six years of life, but he was able to move on from them and learn the world wasn't out to get him, that people did care. His trip to Ollivander's had been fun and odd to say the least. How his wand had a brother, You-Know-Who, of course Alex had been confused, how was he supposed to know who? But his father had explained it. You-Know-Who was a name terrified, cowardly Wizards and Witches called Voldemort. His dad had also said Voldemort had, had the power and could have done great things with them. Unfortunately he had chosen to take the path of evil, and his powers with it.

"The letters are here," said Severus, trying not to show how impatient and worried he was.

"Cool!" grinned Alex, his food finished he grabbed them and opened them eagerly. He noticed that Hogwarts had less classes to offer, there was nothing but the basics in Hogwarts. Still a few of his friends were attending Hogwarts, did he really want to end up without them? He'd be awfully lonely. He had been to the school; he knew a lot of the students were older.

"Indeed," said Severus dryly a smirk painted across his face.

Alex bit his lip, worriedly.

"What's the matter son?" asked Severus changing to a concerned parent immediately, leaning over the table, staring into his sons green swirling onyx eyes.

"I'm not sure what to do," he said biting his lip repeatedly.

"Do whatever you want to do Alex, I'll be with you every step of the way…if you regret it all you need to do is say something and we can transfer you - its not as if this is a lifetime commitment." said Severus softly, not influencing his son, despite the fact he'd prefer him thousands of miles away from Hogwarts.

"Blaise said he wanted to go to Iamia Institute, his mum said yes…as long as he's going I think I'd prefer that. Even if the others all end up going to Hogwarts…at least I'll see them on the holidays we get from school too right?" said Alex.

"Of course you will," said Severus hiding his elation and happiness as much as possible. "If you are sure that's what you want, send a reply I'm sure Declan will love to hear from you."

Alex immediately penned his reply, sending it off with his Raven, that his father had got him for his last birthday. He also penned his reply to Hogwarts, saying thanks for the opportunity but he was going to be educated elsewhere. Minerva would be sorely disappointed, and he'd probably receive another missive from her. Alex had made his decision and Severus would support him all the way.

"Now where's my presents?" said Alex jumping up and down on his seat, which promptly gave way under his weight. Sending him and the chair crashing to the ground.

Severus burst out laughing, it was probably the first true belly laugh he had ever, ever did in his entire life. His onyx eyes were sparkling, his amusement tripling at Alex's disgruntled expression.

"Accio Alex's presents," Severus finally said, getting his amusement under control.

"Is Remus coming?" asked Alex, he had grown to care for the werewolf, but he wouldn't have been disappointed if Severus said no. it just meant he could spend more time with his dad before starting school. It was going to be so strange not staying with his dad anymore. Going to school, not spending every day with him, he silently wished that he had been turned earlier. Because he felt slightly cheated, that he was going to school now and leaving his dad. He just wished he had longer he supposed. He'd always hate the Dursley's for that, denying him the chance to be a child. He hadn't had the chance to be a true child because of them. Yet if the Dursley's hadn't been that way, he'd have never been adopted by Severus and that's something he couldn't contemplate. Regardless, he just wanted his dad all to himself, he didn't realize that it wasn't the end. By the time he entered his second year at Hogwarts he'd finally understand. Severus would never stop being his dad no matter what age he was, or where he was, no matter what.

"He will be here for dinner, along with Declan, his wife, Robert and his girlfriend and of course Riley," said Severus, Magicking the plates away into the kitchen sink. "Blaise and the rest of your friends however will be here very soon. Do not let your room get into a mess like last time!" he said it was more of an amused statement than a warning. Alex had played with four of his friends, every game he owned in his room, and then proceeded to let them eat cake in his room too. As punishment Alex had been forced to clean it up himself. Alex didn't like cleaning, it reminded him of the Dursley's but Severus had stuck to his guns. Another lesson learned, another obstacle overcome.

"Kay dad," said Alex rolling up his sleeves, attaching his beautiful, dragon hide, green wand holster. That his dad had just got him, there was another holster in it, one for the wrist and one for the calf. He chose the one for his twist, putting his wand into its place grinning gleefully as he opened yet another present from his dad. After opening them all, he flung himself at his dad thanking him repeatedly.

No there would never be enough years in the world, thought Alex hugging his father for all he was worth. Which to Alex he was worth everything.

Alex needn't have worried, because all his friends had actually accepted positions in Iamia's Institute. Which made Alex's decision even better as he enjoyed his very special day. Knowing he'd have his dad all to himself later on that night to thank him. He had never outgrown his clinginess where Severus was concerned. It had certainly been a new beginning for all concerned when Severus changed Harry Potter…no Alexander Severus Snape as he was better known.

The End

* * *

So what did you think? like it? sequel? or is it fine as it is? after all there's not much that can be done :D voldemort is already vanquished! only Sirius black is out there but hes no threat to them :) i hope you enjoyed it! R&R please


End file.
